Errónea Fortuna
by Lyldane
Summary: Un terrible malentendido provocado por Buttercup carga a nuestras chicas con una gran responsabilidad: hacerse cargo de los nuevos alumnos del instituto de Townsville, los Rowdyruff Boys. Pero, ¿qué hacen allí? ¿De dónde demonios aparecieron? Las chicas buscarán respuestas a sus preguntas... que más tarde desearían no saber jamás.
1. Error fatal

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy aquí con mi primer fic de las Supernenas y de toda mi vida/cuenta, _Errónea Fortuna_. No preveo su longitud exacta, pero como podréis comprobar no es un Oneshot (que también voy cavilando) jaja. Ha costado rato hasta que un rayito de iluminación tocase mi cabeza. Quería una historia romántica entre los RRB y las PPG, pero no buscaba nada azucarado ni inverosímil. Me gusta el IC, y aquí presento a los chicos 10 años después de su primer encuentro. Me los imagino machacados, duros, oscuros y con un humor bastante agrio. Así que no esperéis caballeros ni niñatos que se enamoran al primer capítulo XD De todas formas pienso mezclar humor y drama, que como decía Lope, es como realmente es la vida... todo a grises. Recordad que los extremos siempre son malos;) y es aplicable a cualquier factor!**

**Espero que disfrutéis e iré actualizando en cuanto pueda:) Saludos!**

**Disclaimer: Las PPG y el resto de personajes de su misma serie no me pertenecen, como ya supondréis;)**

**_Capítulo 1: Error fatal_**

La más pequeña de las hermanas Utonium alzó la vista hacia el reloj de pared fijado sobre la pizarra. Apenas quedaban unos minutos, y a ella todavía le quedaba una pregunta por contestar.

Desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, donde su hermana unos segundos mayor hacía rato que había terminado. Buttercup parecía haber desistido en su lanzamiento de lapicero, el cual tenía números anotados en cada una de sus caras. De eso hacía más de veinte minutos, aunque Bubbles se preguntó cómo podía darte un número la respuesta en un examen de literatura española. Ahora, su hermana se dedicaba a hacer cabriolas sobre las patas traseras de su silla, mientras miraba también el mismo reloj. Sin embargo su cara denotaba mucha más desesperación, angustia, asfixia. Iba a salir volando por el techo en cualquier momento. Literalmente.

Su hermana Blossom, todavía unos segundos mayor, era la cara opuesta de la moneda. Instalada en el pupitre de delante, Bubbles no la llegaba a ver del todo, pero la pelirroja estaba tan inclinada sobre su pupitre que estaba segura de que la punta de su nariz rozaba el papel. Su mano derecha se movía a toda velocidad. Debía tener cuidado, pues con la fuerza sobrenatural que tenían, habían llegado a rayar la mesa sobre la que escribían varias veces. Sobre todo Blossom cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Seguramente aquella sería su hoja número 4 o 5, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Bubbles suspiró y miró por la ventana a su izquierda. Desde allí se veía el patio del instituto de Townsville, y observó a los de primer año en clase de gimnasia. Unos jugaban al balonmano, otros entrenaban haciendo zig-zag entre los árboles en fila… A su patio le faltaban las flores, definitivamente. ¿Por qué no plantaban algunas? ¡A todo el mundo le gustaban las flores! Daba igual si les tenías alergia, si te producían melancolía, malos recuerdos, tristeza… las flores eran bonitas. Incluso a las personas más gruñonas, apáticas, con mal genio,… como Quevedo por ejemplo. Sí, a Quevedo le tenían que gustar las flores, nunca había conocido a nadie que no le…

Bubbles dio un pequeño chillido y botó de la silla. ¡Eso era! ¡Quevedo! El autor de aquel poema, el recuerdo de la naturaleza donde ahora reina el desastre… escribió a toda prisa mientras sonaba la sirena que anunciaba el fin de la clase.

—Id entregando ya, vamos… —Bubbles y Buttercup entregaron sus exámenes junto con el resto de la clase, entre depresiones y euforias según las expectativas.

El profesor se acercó a Blossom con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Vamos señorita Utonium, entregue su examen.

—¡Sólo un momento, ya termino!—Respondió ésta con voz chillona mientras prácticamente prendía fuego al papel—. Tres… dos y medio…dos… ¡uno y tres cuartos…!

El profesor le arrancó prácticamente los papeles de las manos y salió de la clase colocándose bien las gafas en un gesto pedante.

Blossom partió el bolígrafo que todavía encerraba en su mano derecha, llenándose la mano de tinta. Soltó una maldición.

—¡Pero qué le cuesta! Todavía tenía que hablar sobre los antecedentes e influencias de estilo de Góngora y…

—Porfavor— interrumpió Buttercup recogiendo con violencia el material de su hermana mayor—. Vámonos ya. Como no salga de aquí me voy a volver loca de un momento a otro.

Abandonaron el aula y atravesaron el pasillo entre las quejas de Blossom y sus alucinaciones de suspenso. Su hermana tenía las calificaciones más altas de todo el instituto de entre todos los cursos. Ya tenían quince años, pero apenas habían cambiado desde los cinco. Seguían llevando sus uniformes en sus respectivos colores y el mismo estilo de corte de pelo, un poco más largo. Salvo que ahora, claro, tenían una altura y complexión media para su edad. Cuando miraban sus fotos de hacía diez años, no podían comprender como la gente las tomaba ni siquiera por niñas humanas.

—Te fastidias, tú nunca haces nada— le reprendió Blossom a su hermana morena cuando le preguntó por el examen y ésta únicamente le respondió con un chasquido de lengua—. La próxima vez te esfuerzas no ya "un poco más", si no "algo"… ¿Y a ti Bubbles, cómo te ha ido?

—Bien—sonrió—. Gracias a las flores.

Sus hermanas la miraron alzando las cejas y con escepticismo. Buttercup parecía echarse a reír. Desde luego todo era como hacía diez años.

—¿Flores? Vamos boba, las flores no dan respuestas.

—Entonces los lapiceros tampoco. ¿O sí?

Buttercup se sonrojó frunciendo el ceño, sin esperar que su inocente hermana pequeña hiciera un comentario así. Ésta la miraba como un ternerito, sin comprender. Fue el turno de Blossom de echarse a reír, una vez que había descubierto que sus reprimendas no servían de nada.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Bubbles con ingeniudad.

—¡PORQUE YO OS LO MANDO, SOY LA DIRECTORA!

Las tres botaron del sitio y se detuvieron en seco. El bramido de la puerta a su izquierda hizo que a Bubbles se le cayera la mochila al suelo con estrépito.

Oh, mierda.

Buttercup comenzó a sudar y a morderse las uñas con ansiedad. ¿Habían escuchado a su hermana? Y ya al inicio del vestíbulo, podía ver la puerta de salida desde allí sin problemas. Si la directora Rage se enteraba de que había copiado en un examen, ya podía darse por muerta. Bueno, muerta no, a ellas era muy difícil matarlas, pero la echarían de la escuela seguro. Pensándolo bien, el enclenque del Profesor sería entonces capaz de hacerlo. Ya podía oírlo: "Buttercup, ¡me matas a disgustos!".

Vaya, entonces morirían los dos.

—¿Directora Rage?—Preguntó Blossom tras llamar dos veces a la puerta del despacho—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

"¡No, no!" quiso susurrarle Buttercup, pero una voz cansada desde el interior les dio permiso y las chicas entraron al despacho de la directora de su colegio. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo cano recogido en un moño prieto y gafas fucsias con montura de mariposa se encontraba de pie abanicándose con un papel. Había abierto la ventana para que corriera el aire por la habitación. El viento habría tirado todos los documentos de su escritorio por el suelo, o eso parecía.

—¡ESTO YA ES EL COLMO! ¡IMPOSIBLE DE TODO PUNTO!— Gritaba sin atender a razones—. ¡Y EN MI ESCUELA, DESDE LUEGO NUNCA CREÍ QUE…!

—¡Por favor, no lo haga!—La interrumpió Buttercup con el rostro crispado de miedo—. ¡No volverá a suceder, se lo prometo! Un error lo comete cualquiera, y…

—¡Esa clase de error no la comete cualquiera, señorita Utonium!—Le respondió—. Además, ¡tampoco sé como tiene constancia de ello! Sabe que no puede usar sus superpoderes para ninguna clase de actividad ilícita dentro de ésta escuela.

Blossom frunció el ceño. Ahí había algo desde luego que no cuadraba. Iba a intervenir, pero su hermana se le adelantó.

—¡No fueron superpoderes, sino un simple lápiz!—Continuaba Buttercup—. Por favor, déjeme compensarla de alguna manera para enmendar el error. Yo… eh… ¡arreglaré las cosas! Mejor dicho, arreglaremos las cosas.

Blossom abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Perfecto!

Las tres hermanas observaron el rostro de la profesora, ahora relajado y luminoso. Sonreía, y eso no solía ser algo muy corriente. Ante un caso de copia en un examen nadie sonreiría así, y menos alguien como la directora Roge. Parecía incluso haber rejuvenecido.

Blossom reprimió un escalofrío.

—¿Disculpe directora?

—Oh, señoritas Utonium, os estoy profundamente agradecida a las tres. Nadie salvo vosotras pudiera haber hecho frente ante algo como esto. Después de todo, sois las Supernenas—rio nerviosamente. Hablaba tan rápido que era difícil entenderla—. Aunque eso ya lo sabe todo Townsville, ¿verdad? Jo, jo, desde hace diez años, sí… ¡En fin! Mañana mismo vendrán. Os haréis cargo de ellos, de su integración al colegio, aunque por lo visto no les gusta mucho que les digan lo que tienen que hacer. Ésos mal… —suspiró, volvió a sonreír y las fue empujando contra la salida—. ¡Haced lo que podáis! Señorita Utonium, Buttercup, me ha sorprendido mucho que haya sido usted la que haya propuesto la iniciativa. ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ay, soy TAN FELIZ!

Dicho esto cerró la puerta con fuerza, y las chicas se volvieron a quedar en el pasillo como habían entrado. Mudas y completamente desconcertadas. Continuaron caminando.

—Qué… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?—Preguntó Bubbles tras un largo silencio.

Buttercup se echó a reír, brincando por el vestíbulo vacío.

—¡Y a quién le importa! ¡No se ha enterado de nada, ja ja! Y encima estaba orgullosa de mí. "Bien hecho, señorita Utonium". Eso ha dicho. ¡Ahora aprobaré todo, ja ja ja!

Blossom sin embargo no estaba tan eufórica. Mantenía ceño fruncido y se daba toquecitos en la barbilla, señal de que estaba cavilando algo. Desde luego aquello no había sido nada normal.

—No sé, Buttercup… A mí me ha dado la sensación de que no estabais hablando de lo mismo. ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud repentino? Ningún profesor se habría alegrado por que un alumno que hubiera copiado hubiese pedido perdón. ¿Y de quién pretende que nos hagamos cargo?

—He oído que venía un grupo de intercambio de Alemania—Bubbles se encogió de hombros—. Quizás quiere que ayudemos.

—¿Y dar paseos por el instituto y ruta turística por la ciudad? No, la directora Rage sabe de nuestra condición de superheroínas. Apenas tenemos tiempo libre… Aquí me huele a gato encerrado—concluyó.

—Vamos hermanita, ¡deja de preocuparte!—Terció Buttercup mientras atravesaban las puertas. De repente adquirió un semblante serio y olfateó el aire—. Aunque eso último es verdad. Aquí huele a gato encerrado… creo deberías darte un buen baño, Bloss.

Ya se encontraban al aire libre, hecho del que Blossom por supuesto se había percatado. Ella nunca volaría por el instituto. Al fin y al cabo, era una estudiante ejemplar.

—¡Idiota!

Acto seguido, una estela verde cruzó el cielo riendo, perseguida por una enfurecida estela rosa.

Bubbles las observó desaparecer, a sabiendas de que en pocos segundos llegarían a casa. Cruzó los terrenos del instituto, y cuando iba a llegar a la calle, se encontró una bonita margarita, la cual había crecido en la junta de dos baldosas. Parecía increíble que pudiera crecer vida en un lugar así. "Las flores nos enseñan que siempre queda esperanza", pensó con una sonrisa, "todo el mundo debería ser capaz de disfrutar de las flores". Se agachó y la tocó con delicadeza, teniendo cuidado de no arrancarla.

Definitivamente le gustaban mucho.

* * *

Frunció el ceño. "Podría haberla arrancado, y hubiese tenido el mismo destino". Eso es lo que pensó Bubbles al día siguiente, cuando al llegar temprano a la escuela se la encontró marchita y aplastada. Y sin duda no había muerto sola, porque sí. Tal vez la hubieran pisado sin querer.

O al menos eso quería pensar.

—Bubbles, llegaremos tarde—le avisó Blossom algo más adelantada, rodeada de admiradores tanto masculinos como femeninos. Ya no con tanta frecuencia como antes, pero solía pasarles eso a las tres. Por las mañanas y en los descansos siempre iban a verlas, saludarlas o a pedirles autógrafos. Eso también formaba parte del trabajo de superheroína.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres cuando sonó la sirena. Sorprendentemente, la profesora Higgins todavía no estaba allí, la mujer más puntual de la faz de la Tierra. Diez minutos después entro con el rostro pálido, y tardó otros tantos en poner orden con voz débil y vibrante. En un acto de chulería, Buttercup mantenía los pies sobre la mesa mientras charlaba con Mitch. La profesora ni se percató.

—Bien, eh… — comenzó casi temblando—. Hoy se transferirán tres alumnos nuevos, espero que puedan llevarse bien entre ustedes y…

—¡Los alemanes!— Chilló una chica de forma soñadora. Otras tantas la apoyaron interesadas.

—No, ellos no…

La puerta se abrió de una potente patada, que hizo clavarse el pomo contra la pared y hacer un terrible agujero. Todo el mundo se calló de inmediato. Algunos tragaron saliva, otros empezaron a transpirar. Tres sombras entraron en vaqueros caídos y sudaderas de rojo, verde oscuro y cobalto, con las capuchas echadas, sin respetar las normas del uniforme.

Había algo en ellos que oscureció el ambiente. Algo allí no era normal.

A Blossom se le cruzó una idea que se había planteado anteriormente, pero la había desechado por absurda. Miró a su hermana Bubbles, que tenía el rostro descompuesto por el horror. Dios, aquello no podía ser real.

Y sin embargo, era.

—No…

Cuando se retiraron las capuchas, Buttercup se desestabilizó de la silla y los pies sobre la mesa le hicieron perder el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Nadie pareció darse cuenta. El de la sudadera de rojo sonrió con suficiencia.

_—Guten Tag…_

Después, los otros dos se echaron a reír como demonios.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Lo que hay que hacer

**Hola a todos otra vez! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews dejados, en serio:) Contadme qué os parece y vuestras intuiciones jaja. Un saludo y a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Las PPG y personajes de su misma serie no me pertenecen.**

_**Capítulo 2: Lo que hay que hacer**_

Eran ellos, desde luego.

Blossom no los recordaba con exactitud, pero le venía a la cabeza la imagen de tres niños de su misma estatura y complexión, con grandes ojos de bicho y boca cruel tanto en gesto como en palabra.

— ¡EN MITAD DE UNA CLASE, DIOS SANTO! ¡SEÑORITA UTONIUM, SABE A LA PERFECCIÓN LA PROHIBICIÓN DEL USO DE PODERES EN LA ESCUELA Y…!

Buttercup había sido la primera en reaccionar. Nada más caerse al suelo se había levantado como una flecha y lanzado contra los tres hermanos. Su acción no llegó a durar un segundo, pues la profesora Higgins esperaba una acción semejante, y con tremenda velocidad para alguien de su edad se había interpuesto entre Buttercup y ellos. A la velocidad que llevaba y sin control, su hermana había tenido que desviar su ataque en el último momento, y había terminado por empotrarse contra la puerta y terminar de destrozarla.

Así que allí estaban los seis, guardando las distancias con desconfianza, en el despacho de la directora Rage y la susodicha de muy mal humor ante lo acontecido.

— ¡Y PENSAR QUE FUE USTED MISMA, SEÑORITA UTONIUM, LA QUE SE PROPUSO VOLUNTARIA A COLABORAR!

Los tres se echaron a reír ruidosamente mientras la directora continuaba gritando a Buttercup. Blossom los miró con el ceño fruncido: a ella no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. No habían mediado palabra tras su gran aparición, únicamente reían todo el rato. Pero eran risas vacías, sarcásticas y burlonas.

Los miró mejor. A decir verdad, ellos tampoco habían cambiado en exceso, eran perfectamente reconocibles. Esta vez eran algo más altos y grandes que ellas, pero seguían fieles a sus colores. El de azul, tenía el pelo rubio en un corte de lado que le confería aspecto de niño bueno, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El de verde parecía sacado de un manicomio, con el pelo negro engominado y en punta. El hecho de que le dieran espasmos enfermizos de vez en cuando no arreglaba la situación.

Pero el de rojo era el que más temor le producía. No respecto a su físico, que cierto era que el pelo naranja largo y suelto bajo una gorra hacía de él la viva imagen de un delincuente. No, eran sus ojos, sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Habían pasado más de diez años, pero Blossom no recordaba antes lo que ahora había ahí: un brillo de inteligencia y maldad que producía pavor. Los tres parecían mucho más peligrosos, más audaces. Ya no eran los niñatos de cinco años que se dedicaban a robar chucherías y reírse de las chicas.

Ésos ojos, ése brillo… Blossom parpadeó cuando el chico posó su mirada sobre ella, dura y sin piedad. Le costó mantenérsela, pero lo hizo. Recordaba su nombre: Brick, si no se equivocaba. ¿Recordaría él toda la vergüenza que les habían hecho padecer en el pasado? Siempre fueron unos rivales difíciles de derrotar, pero siempre terminaban venciéndolos. Hasta que un día desaparecieron sin más. ¿Qué es lo que hacían allí? ¿Revancha, venganza?

Brick le sonrió de medio lado. Ésa maldita sonrisa burlona que se reía de ella.

Blossom apretó los puños hasta que sus palmas sangraron.

— ¡No, no, no! —Buttercup parecía haberse vuelto completamente demente, interrumpiendo a la directora en su verborrea—. ¡Yo no sabía que tenía que ver con algo así! ¡Jamás habría aceptado entonces!

— ¡No puede retractarse ahora, señorita Utonium! ¡Aceptó el ejercicio, al igual que sus hermanas!

—Directora, nosotras no…—murmuró Blossom.

— ¡SON EL ENEMIGO! —Berreó Buttercup perdiendo las formas, señalándolos con un dedo acusador—. ¡¿ES QUE NO SE DA CUENTA?! ¡NO PUEDE TENERLOS EN UNA ESCUELA! ¡ES ABSURDO!

La directora Rage ensombreció el rostro y se quitó las gafas de mariposa. Aquello no era buena señal.

— ¡CREO TENER LA AUTORIDAD NECESARIA PARA DECIDIR QUIÉN ASISTE A MI ESCUELA Y QUIÉN NO, SEÑORITA UTONIUM! —bramó. Jamás la habían visto así—. ¡NI SE LE OCURRA DESACREDITARME! ¡HARÁN LO QUE YO LES MANDE Y PUNTO FINAL! —Contó hasta diez y volvió a colocarse las gafas—. Y ahora, fuera de mi despacho por favor. Tengo asuntos que atender con los señoritos Jojo.

— ¡Pero…!

—Basta Buttercup. Nos vamos.

Blossom agarró de la muñeca a su hermana y las tres salieron del despacho de la directora, no sin antes ejecutar un duelo de miradas con los tres bastardos. Parecían indiferentes a lo ocurrido. No se habían quejado ni un momento, ¿por qué? Blossom no creía que a ellos les agradase la idea de que ellas hicieran de niñeras. Y sin embargo todavía no habían abierto la boca.

Increíble. Los chiquillos que recordaba habrían gritado y destrozado el habitáculo hasta el día del Apocalipsis.

— "Señoritos Jojo"… ¡Ja! —bufó —. ¿Por qué me has agarrado? Podría haber insistido un poco más y arreglar las co…

— ¿Arreglar las cosas? —Ironizó Blossom, todavía dándole vueltas al tema—. Estaba colérica, Buttercup. ¿Acaso pretendías arreglar las cosas respondiendo a gritos hasta hacerla entrar en razón?

—Bueno, yo…

—Tú…

Ambas se volvieron hacia su hermana pequeña, que tenía el rostro descompuesto y pálido como la leche.

— ¿Bubbles?

—Tú… ¡Tú eres una ESTÚPIDA BOCAZAS! —Ante la incredulidad de las chicas, Bubbles se lanzó contra su hermana y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo—. ¡Nos acabas de meter en un lío de narices! Ahora tendremos que hacernos cargo de ellos, ¡¿SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?! ¡PIENSA LAS COSAS ANTES DE HABLAR, JODER! ¡ESTO NO TENDRÍA QUE HABER PASADO!

Buttercup estaba tan desconcertada ante la actitud de su hermana que se dejó atizar como un saco de boxeo sin responder a un solo golpe. Blossom observaba lo que ocurría a sus pies sin ser capaz tampoco de intervenir, aún en estado de _shock. _¿Dónde estaba su dulce hermanita pequeña?

— Eh… ¿Bubbles?

La rubia parpadeó todavía con un mechón de pelo de Buttercup en la mano izquierda y el puño de la derecha en su estómago. De pronto se ruborizó, avergonzada de su comportamiento, y se levantó alisándose la falda azul cielo del uniforme.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Blossom alzando las cejas.

— ¿Eh? Ah… sí, ¡sí! Perfectamente—sonrió ella, nerviosa.

Buttercup se levantó del suelo hecha unos gatos y malhumorada.

—Creo que eso me lo tendrías que preguntar a mí, demonios.

Blossom cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Dios, qué día más horrible. Miró su reloj de pulsera, bonito y metálico.

Y sólo acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Bubbles miraba con preocupación a sus hermanas de vez en cuando, mientras las horas y clases pasaban lentas y pesadas. Estaban tan tensas que parecía que en cualquier momento se les iba a saltar algún músculo del cuerpo. Ella se descubrió mordiéndose las uñas y paro de inmediato: no querría arruinarse su manicura de conejitos.

Buttercup permanecía tan rígida sobre la silla que parecía estar sufriendo algún tipo de problema médico, comparada con su posición despreocupada de siempre. Esto era, con los pies sobre la mesa, o en cualquier postura que recordase más a un simio que a una señorita Utonium.

Blossom apenas podía prestar atención a las clases. Sus apuntes no eran tan perfectos como siempre. Sus preguntas no eras tan brillantes como siempre. Sus correcciones al profesorado no eran tan quisquillosas como siempre. ¿Qué le pasaba? Qué pregunta tan estúpida, la respuesta la tenía al otro extremo de la clase.

No podía evitar lanzar miradas de soslayo hacia los nuevos estudiantes. Sus posturas eran incluso peores que la de Buttercup, gran hazaña. No parecían acostumbrados a permanecer sentados en una silla y escuchar durante horas. Pero no armaban excesivo jaleo, y aquello era sospechoso.

Con Buttercup demasiado tensa como para bromear con Mitch, la clase estaba en absoluto silencio. La serenidad nunca había sido una característica de los Rowdyruff Boys. ¿Qué era lo que estaban tramando? ¿Y para qué asistían a la escuela? No se diría que tuvieran una gran preocupación por su educación y futuro… o al menos eso recordaba Blossom.

"¿Pero cuántas cosas han cambiado?" se preguntó a sí misma observando el perfil del líder, que miraba el PowerPoint sobre la vida de Platón sin mucho entusiasmo. ¿Se estaba volviendo una neurótica acaso? No lo creía. Pero loca o no, pensaba llegar al fondo del asunto.

A las tres en punto de la tarde sonó la sirena que indicaba el fin de la jornada. Las alarmas de las chicas saltaron cuando los tres hermanos se levantaron con rapidez de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia ellas. Se miraron entre ellas sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Como siempre, Blossom tragó saliva imperceptiblemente y dio un paso al frente, sin centrar su atención en nadie especialmente. El resto de la clase fingía recoger sus cosas mientras no perdían detalle de lo que estaba por acontecer.

—Bien, como habréis oído a la directora, se nos ha encomendado la tarea de supervisaros durante un tiempo—anunció con rigidez—. Supongo que sabréis los deberes y responsabilidades que al asistir a una institución pública se os pide que…

Butch chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, interrumpiéndola. Parecía estar de bastante mal humor.

—Mira nena, nosotros sólo queremos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Así que aparta de una puta vez y piérdete.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de empujarla, Buttercup se le adelantó.

—Toca a mi hermana, chaval, y estarás muerto antes de que te dé tiempo a cagarte en los pantalones.

A alguien se le cayeron los libros al suelo. La mano de Brick en su hombro debilitó el brillo de locura en los ojos del chico de verde. Aunque seguía sonriendo, parecía decepcionado.

—Tan maleducada como siempre… ¿eh? Menuda señorita—rió como un demente—. ¡Venga, se acabó el espectáculo! ¡Vamos, vamos! Todo el mundo a su casita.

Bubbles se apartó de su pupitre cuando Butch y Boomer se acercaron a la ventana junto a su mesa.

—No… —titubeó—. No está permitido usar los poderes dentro de la escuela. Va contra las reglas…

Boomer clavó sus ojos en ella, mientras el otro no parecía ni oírla y salía disparado como un cohete hacia el cielo. Apenas había rastro de su jovialidad anterior. Eran como los de sus hermanos, vacios y oscuros. No era como ella los recordaba… Fue incapaz de sostener la mirada.

Boomer no dijo palabra, pero se dejó caer desde la ventana como un peso muerto. Una vez fuera, flotó y desapareció siguiendo la estela de su hermano.

—Deberíais agradecérnoslo—habló Brick, señalando dónde había estado su hermano anteriormente—. Técnicamente, cumplimos las reglas.

— ¿Qué es lo que tramáis? —Le espetó Blossom con gesto duro—. ¿Por qué habéis vuelto?

—Eh, tranquila nena. Sólo queremos vivir una apaciguada y tranquila vida. Hemos aprendido la lección durante estos últimos diez años.

Sonrió de medio lado. "Otra vez se está burlando de mí", pensó Blossom. Lo observó marchar hacia la ventana con una expresión completamente escéptica. Obviamente, no se creía una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

—No os perderemos de vista.

—Tranquila, ya lo he notado—respondió arrimado al marco de la ventana—. Si quieres, puedes tomar una foto. Dura más… y eso.

Y antes de que Blossom tuviera tiempo de replicar, echó a volar dejando tras de sí una estela roja. La pelirroja se volvió completamente sulfurada hacia su pupitre a recoger sus cosas. Sólo bastó una mirada para que el resto de la clase continuara en sus quehaceres con rapidez.

—Podríamos replanteárnoslo. La foto… Tal vez no vaya mal para una sesión de vudú o algo…—murmuró Buttercup.

—Cállate. Te recuerdo que todo esto es por tu culpa—la reprendió con semblante oscuro—. Ni se te ocurra bromear. Recordad lo que os digo: Todo este embrollo no va a traernos más que problemas. Y no creo que sean de los fáciles de resolver.

* * *

— ¡No puedo soportarlo, de verdad! Llevamos un día y tengo ganas de lanzarme al vacío sin usar ningún poder. ¡No puedo!

Butch lanzaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra contra un saco de boxeo relleno de vigas de acero, deformadas por los golpes. Llevaba así cerca de una hora, y aunque le sangraban los nudillos y sudaba copiosamente, no parecía dispuesto a parar.

—Más vale que te controles—respondió su hermano, sentado en un sofá de cuero blanco—. O lo echarás todo a perder.

Brick observó a su hermano mientras seguía con su entrenamiento. Butch tenía una fuerza insuperable, pero le faltaba algo de cerebro y autocontrol. Y eso que los diez años de durísimo entrenamiento habían logrado numerosos progresos. En todos.

Desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo del sofá, donde su otro hermano estaba sentado en posición relajada, dando toques a una pelota con una pala de ping pong a más de doscientos kilómetros por hora con facilidad.

Boomer era el que más había cambiado sin duda. Bendito entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido el día, Boomer? —Preguntó Brick en tono peligroso, alzando una ceja—. Te he visto muy callado. ¿Hay algún problema que quieras compartir con tus hermanos?

Dejó de golpear la pelota y le miró fijamente. Miró a la pared y habló sin sentimiento.

—No, no hay nada que me moleste. Sólo…—Brick se inclinó más hacia él, entornando los ojos—. ¿Por qué hemos tenido que volver a esta ciudad? No vamos a mejorar mucho más aquí…

—Boomer, Boomer—Brick se colocó a su lado sonriendo—. Nuestro entrenamiento ya ha terminado. ¿No han sido suficientes para ti estos diez años? Recuerdo los primeros, cuando llorabas todas las noches y no hacías más que vomitar…

Boomer se removió incómodo.

—Sí. Todo este tiempo me ha ayudado para saber quién soy. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Butch dejó de golpear y se acercó a sus hermanos, con el torso húmedo y brillante. Sus ojos brillaron de forma macabra.

—Adivínalo.

El rubio desvió la mirada.

—Me lo imaginaba.

— ¿No te parece bien, Boomer? —Brick posó su mirada de fuego sobre su hermano pequeño—. Únicamente vamos a recuperar lo que es nuestro. Nuestro hogar, nuestra ciudad. El sitio en el que nacimos. Nuestra vida ha sido siempre un puto infierno, todo el mundo nos ha cerrado las puertas en las narices. Tú mismo has podido sentirlo en estos últimos diez años.

El semblante de Boomer se entristeció. No quería recordar. Nada.

—Lo sé.

Brick supo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Se relajó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Boomer, entonces también sabrás que sólo podemos confiar los unos en los otros, los tres. Siempre hemos estado solos. Ahora se hará realidad del todo, y para siempre.

Butch colocó su mano en el otro hombro de su hermano.

—Sólo hay algo que nos lo impide—continuó Brick. Su voz volvía a ser dura—. Así que…

—Por eso estamos aquí. —terminó él.

La sonrisa de su hermano volvió a aparecer, mostrando sus dientes blancos y afilados. Se quitó la gorra y la colocó en la cabeza de Boomer. Butch comenzó a reír sin razón.

—Éste es mi hermanito.

Fue entonces cuando Boomer se dio cuenta de que se habían convertido en unos auténticos monstruos. ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo eran? No quería conocer la respuesta. ¿Se reflejaría él en un espejo como lo hacían en ese mismo momento sus hermanos? Tampoco quería saberla.

Aunque ésa última ya la había advertido.

"Yo soy como ellos", pensó mientras sonreía débilmente. "Como mis hermanos…"

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto mientras las risas esquizofrénicas de Butch restallaban en su mente como un látigo.

Él era lo que tenía que ser, estaba con quien tenía que estar.

Y haría lo que tenía que hacer.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Padre

**Disclaimer: Las PPG y personajes de su misma serie no me pertenecen.**

_**Capítulo 3: Padre**_

Pronto, las chicas advirtieron aliviadas que quizás no tuvieran que verse tanto las caras con los Rowdyruff boys. No habían asistido los tres días siguientes a ninguna de las clases, y tampoco habían dado una sola explicación. Ellas no sabían dónde se alojaban, y de todas formas no pensaban ir a su casa a pedir excusas.

No, no se preocupaban. Ni siquiera mencionaban el tema. En vez de ello, aprovecharon al máximo su tiempo.

Cuando no estaban cumpliendo con su tarea de superheroínas o en el Instituto, algo efímero e inusual, se dedicaban a realizar la mayor cantidad de actividades productivas posibles.

Aunque cada una las adaptaba a sus criterios, por supuesto: Blossom estudiaba y hacía trabajos extra para mantener su media, Bubbles se iba de compras o pasaba el tiempo en el Club de Jardenería o de Ballet, y Buttercup llegaba por las noches de su práctica de fútbol apestando a sudor y llena de moratones y barro la mayor parte de las veces.

Se esforzaban por aparentar normalidad. Todo iba bien, bien y como de costumbre. "Exageradamente bien y normal"… o eso pensó el Profesor.

— Chicas, ¿qué es lo que os pasa? —preguntó mientras se sentaba con ellas en la mesa de la cocina a desayunar—. Lleváis unos días comportándoos de una forma un tanto peculiar… ¿tiene que ver con...?

— ¡No! —chilló Bubbles. Todos se giraron desconcertados—. Quiero decir, no…

—Sí—la contradijo Blossom—. ¿Para qué engañarnos? Tenemos que dejar de evitar el tema, así no vamos a librarnos de ello. Aceptemos la realidad.

—Ferfecto—logró articular Buttercup con sarcasmo y la boca llena de masa de tortitas. Tragó—. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? Ellos no ponen nada de su parte, y yo no pienso esforzarme más de lo necesario. ¡Si ni siquiera acuden a la escuela!

Unos segundos de incómodo silencio se adueñaron de la mesa. Nadie sabía que decir con exactitud.

— ¿Entonces…? —preguntó Bubbles con pesadumbre.

El Profesor dejó de beber de su taza de café durante unos segundos y se colocó en pose pensativa, dándose toquecitos en su cuadrada barbilla mientras se hacía entrechocar los dientes con suavidad. Aunque biológicamente no era su hija, Blossom era igual que él en eso.

—Bueno, tal vez haya alguien que sepa de su estancia aquí—concluyó el Profesor—. Alguien que pueda aclararos un poco las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabemos de ellos?

—Son estúpidos—respondió Buttercup de inmediato—. Y molestos. Y unos perdedores. Lloricas, debiluchos, malvados…

— ¡Y unos asquerosos! —apuntó Bubbles levantando la mano como en el colegio.

—Bien, bien—las detuvo antes de que le ametrallaran a adjetivos—. Me refiero a qué es lo que sabéis realmente. ¿Quién puede conocerlos de verdad? ¿Quién es la persona que puede tener una mínima idea de lo que traman? Debe ser alguien al que podáis acceder sin muchas dificultades.

Buttercup se rascaba la nuca intentando adivinar la respuesta mientras Bubbles volvía a agitar la mano en el aire con tanto frenesí que se le caían los tirantes del camisón.

— ¡Yo lo sé!

Blossom sonrió. Ella también lo sabía. Y esa misma mañana de domingo pensaba hacerle una pequeña visita a esa persona.

Aunque bueno, persona lo que se decía persona…

* * *

No, no era.

— ¡Muy buenos días! —Saludó Bubbles con su más adorable sonrisa. La habían puesto en el medio a propósito: la chillona voz de Bubbles siempre había enloquecido al sujeto en cuestión—. ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo, amigo? ¡Hace mucho que no escuchamos nada de ti!

Mojo Jojo observaba estupefacto a las tres niñas que habían hecho de la mayor parte de su vida un fracaso infernal. Allí estaban paradas, en el marco de la puerta de entrada a su casa, sobre el pequeño volcán en el centro de la ciudad, las tres con rostros amables y bondadosos. Los codazos que la líder propinaba a su hermana menor le indicaban que a Buttercup le costaba un poco mantener tal actitud. Maldita mocosa, recordaba que siempre era ella la que pegaba más fuerte…

Aunque desde luego ya no eran tan niñas, pensó. Ahora era él el que tenía que elevar la cabeza para hacer contacto visual.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo los bonobos no medían más de metro treinta de altura.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÉIS AQUÍ MOCOSAS?! —Tronó dejando de lado sus elucubraciones—. ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO! ¡DESDE HACE AÑOS!

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Sonrió Bubbles haciendo caso omiso y pasando dentro como si hubiera sido invitada—. ¡Qué amable por tu parte!

Mojo parpadeó atónito mientras las otras dos perdían su rostro amable y seguían a su hermana pequeña, bostezando. Miraban las paredes metálicas del hall sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Qué poco gusto…—susurró Blossom. Aquel espacio era tan grande y vació que su eco resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¡PUEDO OIRTE! —Gruñó el simio—. ¡HE PREGUNTADO QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ!

—Vamos Bloss, no está tan mal—terció Bubbles—. Quizás le hace falta un toque femenino… ¡Ya sé! —Echó a brincar hacia la puerta— Iré a por unas cortinas de flores, y luego…

— ¡BASTA YA!

Mojo se dejó caer sobre su sillón de piel favorito como un peso muerto. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza, desesperado. ¿Cuánto llevaban allí? ¿Dos minutos? Y ya estaba agotado de escucharlas. Miró por una de las pocas ventanas con las que contaba su hogar. El Sol brillaba, calentaba, e incluso le parecía oír a los pajaritos del parque a los pies del volcán piar.

Mierda, ¿Por qué tenían que joderle una preciosa mañana de un domingo de primavera?

—Toda esta tontería era para agotarte y ahorrarte gritos innecesarios, aunque debo admitir que no ha surgido mucho efecto—comentó Blossom mientras se sentaba en el centro del sofá morado, enfrente del simio. Sus hermanas hicieron lo propio a ambos lados.

—Dejé el mundo del crimen hace ya cinco años—murmuró frotándose las sienes.

—Como para no hacerlo—rio Buttercup—. Aquella vez fue patética, Mojo. ¿Recuerdas? Te zurramos de lo lindo.

Blossom volvió a propinar un codazo a su hermana Buttercup.

—Y Townsville te lo agradece—comentó con una débil inclinación—. Muchos deberían aplicarse el cuento, pero parece que en vez de ello nos aparecen enemigos hasta debajo de las piedras.

— ¿Y para eso venís? —Dijo con sorna—. Claro que sí, ahora mismo me apunto a la Liga de Superhéroes Contra el Mal. Aunque no sé si aceptarán a un ex-villano…

—Oh no, Mojo—contestó Bubbles. No sabían si seguía con la pantomima o estaba siendo cruelmente sincera—. Tú ya tienes una edad, no puedes andar por ahí jugando a los superhéroes. Quizás hace diez años, pero ahora… Terminarías haciéndote daño.

Se quedaron observando a Bubbles con un mohín de exasperación. Tenía gracia que lo dijera una de sus mayores enemigas, que lo había llevado del hospital a la cárcel y de la cárcel al hospital en un bucle interminable.

No, no tenía gracia. Mojo sintió ganas de llorar.

—Por favor, continúa—pidió a la chica rosa.

—En fin—suspiró—. El caso es que queríamos preguntarte sobre un asunto que espero que nos aclares. Dime, ¿por qué están aquí _ellos_?

— ¿Ellos? ¿De qué hablas?

—No nos jodas, Mojo—se levantó Buttercup del asiento—. Sabemos que tienes algo que ver con _ellos_. ¿Dónde los guardas, aquí mismo no? Esta era su casa después de todo.

—Su… ¿Su casa?

Una fugaz idea cruzó la mente de Mojo. No, no podía ser verdad. _Ellos… _después de tantísimo tiempo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Los ojos del simio emitieron un brillo de alegría. Una sonrisa que no había aparecido desde hacía años volvió a florecer en el demacrado semblante del mono. Blossom parpadeó sorprendida ante los sentimientos de su archienemigo y afirmó.

Su visita no había servido para nada.

—Tus hijos, Mojo. Los Rowdyruff boys han vuelto a la ciudad.

* * *

—No.

Butch sostenía la percha cargada con una mueca de infinito asco.

—Déjate de gilipolleces, Butch. Vas a ponértelo y punto.

— ¡Me niego! —Gritó como un crío—. ¡Si me viera desde una tercera persona con esta mierda puesta me pegaría una paliza a mí mismo!

Brick suspiró cansado.

—Pues ya puedes ir preparando los nudillos. Mañana iremos a la escuela.

Tras varios días de juerga y cachondeo, Brick había decidido cerrar el grifo de la diversión y centrarse, lo que le costó numerosas quejas de su hermano Butch. Habían ido a una tienda de ropa y comprado los puñeteros trajes ante la mirada de desconcierto de los demás clientes. Quizás entrar en una tienda de ropa comiendo hamburguesa y bebiendo coca-cola no era la forma más adecuada de realizar una transacción.

Joder, deberían haberse sentido afortunados de que pagaban por ello. Normalmente siempre cogían lo que querían sin preguntar ni dar explicaciones.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Boomer?

Su hermano ya llevaba el uniforme puesto. Se miraba en el caro espejo de la cabaña sin mucho interés.

—Pareces un _pringao_—soltó Butch.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de un apresurado golpe. Los tres respondieron de inmediato y saltaron sobre el atacante a la velocidad de la luz. Los golpes que le propinaban contra el suelo no lo dejaban hablar.

— ¡BASTA! ¡UN MOMENTO! —Consiguió articular en las pausas entre golpe y golpe—. ¡CHICOS!

Dejaron de golpearlo y miraron al asaltante con desconfianza. No lo soltaron.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar en esta casa, mono? —preguntó Butch enseñando los dientes.

Brick cogió a Mojo por el cuello, apretando, y lo mantuvo con los pies colgando en el aire mientras éste se debatía por respirar.

—Contesta.

—Lo…lo haría si pu-diera…—consiguió balbucear.

Brick concluyó que su respuesta tenía lógica y lo dejó caer al suelo con violencia. Tardó un rato en dejar de toser.

— ¿Y bien?

Mojo se levantó y los miró con más atención.

—Oh, mis chicos—susurró—. Cuánto han crecido mis chicos, ¡miraos! —Se acercó a Boomer y se percató en su uniforme—. Parecéis unos auténticos hombres. Hombres de poder… ¡a mis brazos!

El puñetazo fue tal que Mojo quedó encajado contra la pared de madera al otro extremo de la habitación. Cualquier ser humano –o animal, en este caso- no habría podido moverse del dolor y huesos rotos. Pero Mojo se despegó de ella con rapidez, no podía perder tiempo ahora que los había encontrado. Se había acostumbrado al dolor, y no dejaba de sonreír. Volvió a acercarse.

—Las manos quietas, mono—avisó Brick—. Una vez más y será la última.

—Y seguís manteniendo vuestro carácter maligno, ¡me encanta! Oh chicos, no sabéis lo mucho que os he echado de menos todo este tiempo. Observaba vuestras camas vacías en mi casa, y me sentía tan nostálgico…

Por fin, Butch cayó en la cuenta. Parecía no recordar que en el instituto se habían inscrito con su apellido.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó— ¡Tú eras el tonto de hace diez años! ¡Moko, Miyo!

— ¡MOJO! —le dolió que no se acordaran de él. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo, era comprensible, pensó—. Mojo Jojo. Sí, ése era yo, el genio del mal. El villano más peligroso de todo Townsville—ahí rezumó su orgullo—. Pero no hablemos de mí, ¡habladme de vosotros! ¿Dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo?

Se miraron entre los tres con expresión seria. Fue Boomer quien respondió.

—Viajando.

Mojo casi saltó de la alegría por obtener una respuesta que no llevara ningún golpe incluido.

— ¡Pero qué mayores estáis! Por fin, de nuevo juntos—ajeno a Mojo, fruncieron el ceño de forma peligrosa—. Desde que tuve aquellos problemas con _Ése_ por vuestra custodia, siempre quise recuperar a mis niños…

Ésta vez fue Brick quién le asestó un terrible puñetazo en la boca. Mojo gritó desconcertado y varios dientes cayeron al suelo.

Se gastaba una pasta en implantes.

— ¿Tus niños? —Repitió Brick—. ¿Dices que somos tus niños?

—Pues, claro…

Se echaron a reír de forma cruel y exagerada mientras Mojo parpadeaba confuso. No lo entendía.

—Sus niños, dice…—se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado y su rostro se transformó de súbito en una máscara de odio—. Sus niños…

Volvió a agarrar a Mojo del cuello, esta vez con mucha más fuerza y sin control. Lo empotró contra la pared de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Mojo sintió auténtico terror. Más terror del que le pudieran haber causado las Supernenas jamás. Siempre había alentado el desarrollo de la mezquindad de sus hijos, pero no a aquello. ¿Qué les había pasado? No eran los chiquillos traviesos que conocía, los típicos bravucones que pegaban por el dinero del almuerzo.

Terror. Y eran sus hijos los que se lo estaban provocando.

—No…—farfulló con mucho esfuerzo—. Yo os creé. Vosotros… Yo soy vuestro, vuestro padre…

Brick abrió mucho los ojos.

—Padre—repitió. En su boca sonó patética, burlesca, ridícula. Tiró a Mojo contra la puerta—. Padre. Eres tan patético que no te mereces ni nuestros golpes. ¿Y te haces llamar nuestro Padre? Tú no eres _nada._

A Mojo le abrumaron los recuerdos. Un laboratorio. Un joven profesor con bata. Sonrisas. Y él, pequeño y dulce.

—Ge- genio del mal—se burló Butch, sin poder para de reírse como un maníaco—. El villano más, ¡más peligroso! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Un empujón travieso. Una maldita sustancia que cayó donde no tenía que haber caído. Unas niñitas adorables que precedieron a la soledad.

Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. Todo había sido su culpa.

—Lárgate—Boomer abrió la puerta y lo sacó con el pie como quien saca la basura de casa—. Y cuando seas de utilidad, vuelve. O mejor, no.

Lo último que vio fue a Brick sacudiendo la cabeza, como quien no llegara a comprender algo absurdo e inverosímil. Chasqueó la lengua.

—_Padre…_

Le cerraron la puerta en las narices, y Mojo quedó solo en el porche de la cabaña perdida en el bosque de Fuzzy Lumpkins.

No supo cuanto rato estuvo allí, pero las risas interminables de Butch se le quedaron grabadas a fuego en la memoria. Se arrebujó en su capa y echó a andar de camino a casa bajo el cielo estrellado.

Llorando, con el corazón roto, y a sabiendas de ser el creador de las seis criaturas que más odiaba en el mundo.

Volvió la mirada una vez más a la cabaña. Entonces supo que jamás podría dejar de quererlos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: 1. Un bonobo es una subespecie de chimpancé a la que Mojo pertences (dios, que _freak _que soy). Sí, como podéis comprobar busqué su altura, me gusta ser bastante precisa jaja_  
_**

_**2. "Pringao"**_** es el acortamiento de pringado, que quiere decir pánfilo, panoli, bobo, etc. Acortado queda más macarra jaja. Es por si en su país no usan esa palabra:)**

**¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo ha ido? He de decir que he sentido verdadera pena por Mojo en este cap:S Y el hecho de que ayer fuese el día del padre...¡lo siento! No pretendía ser tan cabr***. Muchas felicidades atrasadas a todos los papás, y sobre todo muchas gracias por todos los reviews dejados. ¡Me siento halagada!^^ **

**Saludos:)**


	4. ¿Quieres verlo, Blossom?

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, rápido y algo más largo:) Esta Semana Santa me voy a mi pueblo, perdido en mitad de prácticamente el desierto, y a la montaña, en mi apartamento aislado en mitad del valle. Lo que quiere decir que seguramente no podré subir nada, aunque continúe escribiendo. Quizás algún día en mitad de semana vuelto a casa y subo, quién sabe;)**

**Disclaimer: las PPG y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, otra vez. + REVIEWS=+RAPIDEZ! jaja un saludo a todos y feliz Semana Santa;)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: ¿Quieres verlo, Blossom?**_

—Gustav López, Dylan Luthman, Mitch Mitchelson,… —el profesor le tendió el examen al muchacho con rostro agrio—. Princesa Morbucks…

Buttercup comenzó a reír en cuanto leyó la nota de Mitch en el examen de literatura, apuntada con bolígrafo rojo en la esquina superior derecha. Mitch la miró con enfado, pero no tardó en echarse a reír él también.

Blossom observaba perpleja. ¿Tan poco le importaban sus calificaciones? Esas calificaciones serían las que posteriormente condicionarían su futuro. Buttercup no debería juntarse con gente así… aunque en fin, ella no es que fuera mucho mejor. Incluso quizás era Buttercup la que corrompía a su amiguito de la infancia, y no al revés.

Blossom en cambio tenía muchas cosas de las que preocuparse. Notas, trabajos por entregar, salvar la ciudad… y los chicos, que todavía no había ni rastro de ellos.

La noche anterior volvieron a acudir a casa de Mojo, a comprobar si había encontrado algo durante todo su día de incesante búsqueda. Nada más Blossom comunicarle la noticia, había salido disparado hacia la ciudad, recorriéndosela de punta a punta.

No volvió hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando las chicas terminaban su patrulla nocturna. Vieron las luces de las ventanas y llamaron a la puerta, pero Mojo no se dignó en abrírsela. Al contrario, cuando Bubbles pidió amablemente que las dejara pasar, un aparato apareció tras una placa de metal sobre la puerta y lanzó un rayo láser que las hubiera partido por la mitad si no se hubieran apartado a tiempo.

Así que antes de que Buttercup tirara la puerta de un puñetazo y destrozase al ex-villano hecha una furia, Blossom y Bubbles la cogieron de las muñecas y se fueron de allí con rapidez.

—No ría tanto, señorita Buttercup—comentó el profesor con sonrisa malvada. Buttercup tragó saliva—. Está usted en la línea de fuego.

Buttercup saltó de alegría al comprobar sus 52 puntos, ignorando por completo las advertencias del profesor. _¿Cómo está tan contenta con un resultado así?_, pensó Blossom. Luego vio como su hermana besaba su lapicero con pasión y se acordó de que no había hecho nada para merecerlo. _Menuda suerte tienen algunas._

Volvió a su cabeza otro asunto. ¿Por qué Mojo las había recibido de tan mal humor? Vale, recibir la visita de tus peores enemigas no debe ser muy agradable, pero ya se habían presentado en su casa anteriormente y esa misma mañana.

No, no era eso. Algo debía haber pasado esa tarde. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Habría Mojo encontrado el lugar donde se escondían? ¿O acaso…?

—Blossom Utonium—el profesor le dejó el examen sobre la mesa con un mohín de fastidio—. Podría haberlo hecho mejor…

Blossom parpadeó sin enteder. ¿92 puntos? No, aquello no podía ser.

Ella _no _tenía esa nota.

—Disculpe, profesor Anderson…—Blossom siguió al profesor hasta su mesa—. Pero debe haber un error. Le he escrito la biografía completa de Lope de Vega, y me ha puntuado con 8 puntos sobre 10. Aquí, me ha corregido el nombre de una obra que estaba bien. Y también aquí…

—Señorita Utonium—la cortó el profesor de literatura con semblante prepotente—. Ésta es la nota que le corresponde. Si no ha estudiado lo suficiente, no es mi problema.

Blossom le arrebató el examen a un muchacho callado de primera fila de pelo naranja y rizado, que siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones.

Aunque claro, no tanto como las suyas.

— ¿Lo ve? —Señaló el papel—. La obra _Sueños_ pertenece a la prosa didáctica de Quevedo, y no a Calderón de la Barca, cuya obra de teatro se titula _La vida es sueño._ A él se lo ha puntuado correctamente.

El profesor se tocó nerviosamente la patilla de las gafas y respiró con dificultad, manteniendo su postura altiva.

—Mire señorita Utonium…

—Y aquí, en biografías, yo le he añadido datos y hechos importantes que no aparecían en el libro ni en los apuntes, y que marcaron el estilo de los autores durante su vida—continuó Blossom—. He escrito mucho más y a él le ha puesto mayor nota.

—Será porque así lo he considerado.

Blossom comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. ¡Aquello no era justo! El profesor Anderson siempre había sido un pomposo metomentodo. Desde el primer día le había cogido una manía impresionante, pero al no poder manipular sus notas sin motivo, usaba cualquier excusa para puntuar más bajo de lo que se merecía.

El chico de pelo naranja tenía 93 puntos. No, ella no podía no ser la mejor.

— ¡Pero he respondido correctamente! —Fue subiendo el tono de voz progresivamente, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos—. ¡No puede hacer eso!

— ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, señorita Utonium! —El profesor se puso de pie—. ¡No es mi problema si no puede evitar ser una insufrible sabelotodo! ¡Y eso se reflejará en su puntuación!

Blossom comenzó a temblar. Bubbles y Buttercup se levantaron preocupadas de sus respectivos asientos y se acercaron a su hermana con la intención de calmarla.

—Venga Bloss, —susurró Bubbles— el profesor Anderson ya ha dicho que…

— ¡No! —Blossom perdió los nervios. No iba a permitir que la insultasen—. ¡Esto es una injusticia!

El aula entera se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral salvo por los chillidos de la Supernena y el profesor. La cara de éste iba tornándose cada vez más roja, según el enfado iba aumentando.

El enfado, y también el hecho de que Blossom lo hubiera descubierto. Al menos tenía la vergüenza de sonrojarse.

— ¡SEÑORITA UTONIUM…!

Un fuerte carraspeo interrumpió al profesor, que se volvió sulfurado hacia la puerta. Ellas hicieron lo propio, encontrándose con sus enemigos.

_Mierda_, pensó Blossom. Y en un momento cómo aquel. Parecían divertidos contemplando la escena.

—Disculpe el retraso—repitió Brick, al que nadie parecía haber oído con la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar. Ellas se asombraron ante ese deje de cortesía imposible.

Butch rió malinterpretando el comentario, y sin despeinarse, el líder le asestó un terrible puñetazo en la mejilla que lo empotró contra la puerta nueva, ya reparada a cuenta del Profesor Utonium.

Buttercup se había vuelto a llevar una bronca por ello.

—Más bien la ausencia—corrigió el profesor Anderson, todavía con el cabreo encima. Arrugó la nariz—. Al menos, veo que han tenido la decencia de dejar de vestir como delincuentes.

Blossom alzó una ceja. Los tres hermanos llevaban el uniforme escolar reglamentario, pero no de la forma en la que se esperaba que lo hicieran: Los pantalones negros demasiado caídos, las camisas blancas por fuera y demasiado desabrochadas, las corbatas en sus respectivos colores demasiado sueltas y dobladas.

Seguían pareciendo unos delincuentes, sólo que ahora de instituto.

El profesor Anderson miró con aprensión las cadenas plateadas de sus pantalones y pareció cambiar de opinión.

—Gracias—respondió Boomer dándose autopermiso, y atravesaron la clase hacia sus pupitres. A las chicas no se les pasó el hecho de que arrancaron varios suspiros femeninos durante su corto viaje.

Corto, porque el profesor los increpó de inmediato. Todavía no estaba contento en absoluto.

—Usted—dijo señalando a Brick—. Deberían agradecer que los dejásemos entrar de esa forma. Quítese la gorra.

El chico entornó los ojos, como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Se había agarrado el pelo en una coleta baja que le llegaba hasta casi el final de la espalda. A él le gustaba suelto, pero se había sacrificado.

¿Pero su gorra? Eso jamás.

—Perdone—pronunció con voz grave y seria—. Pero no voy a quitarme la gorra.

Más problemas.

— ¡SE QUITARÁ LA GORRA PORQUE NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO LLEVARLA EN CLASE!

El docente estaba fuera de sus casillas. Tanto, que no parecía darse cuenta de a quién hablaba.

Brick se acercó peligrosamente al profesor, colocándose a la altura de Blossom, que a tal distancia pudo comprobar que le sacaba más de una cabeza.

Lo taladró con la mirada, como solía hacer siempre. Proyectándolo todo. Y a los pocos segundos el hombre desistió en sostenérsela, como todos hacían siempre, también.

Sólo había habido una persona lo suficientemente estúpida para mantenérsela.

—Entonces tendrá que hacer una excepción esta vez.

Nadie respiraba por miedo a llamar la atención. El profesor recogió sus cosas con torpeza, con la cabeza gacha y sin elevar la mirada en un solo momento. En el resquicio de la puerta, habló.

—Brick Jojo se quedará castigado después de clases—Butch ahogó una risa nasal—. Y Blossom Utonium le hará compañía tras pasar por el despacho de la directora.

— ¿Eh?

La sirena sonó estridente. Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de voces y gente.

—Fin de la clase.

El profesor desapareció andando con su paso repelente y la nariz apuntando al techo. Con el deseo de estirarse de los pelos hasta quedar como el alcalde, Blossom miró el reloj sobre la pizarra.

Aquel día llegaría tarde a casa.

* * *

—Puede pedir una segunda corrección, aunque no le garantiza que suba su puntuación.

—Créame—respondió Blossom—, estoy segura de que lo hice mejor de lo que refleja mi nota.

La directora Rage sonrió. Le gustaba la gente decidida, y en especial Blossom.

—En ése caso no se preocupe, señorita Utonium. Hablaré con el profesor Anderson personalmente y solicitaré una revisión al departamento.

Blossom había aprovechado bien la visita al despacho de la directora. En apenas unos minutos se la había ganado con facilidad, explicando todo lo acontecido desde obviamente, su punto de vista, pero de una forma bastante objetiva y lógica. Respetuosa, calmada, segura de sí misma… sabía lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo.

Se permitió que una sonrisa orgullosa y casi algo mezquina aflorara en su rostro. Pensó, divertida, que tal vez tuviera que agradecérselo al profesor de literatura.

—Ah, Blossom—llamó la directora Rage cuando la chica abría la puerta—. Aprovecha esta oportunidad para calmar las cosas con el señorito Jojo.

A punto estuvo de deformar el pomo. _Mierda_, volvió a pensar. Había conseguido que le volvieran a revisar el examen, pero había olvidado el maldito castigo.

— ¿Y usted no…?

—Lo siento, Blossom—se disculpó llamándola por su nombre de pila. A solas, siempre lo hacía—. Pero eso es jurisdicción del profesor Anderson, yo no puedo anular un castigo. Aunque quién sabe, quizás tu primera reprimenda te trae beneficios inesperados…

_Y una mierda. _Tenía que parar, ella no decía tantas palabrotas. Se obligó a sonreír e inclino la cabeza.

—Gracias por todo, directora Rage.

Salió de allí con los nervios a flor de piel, dirigiéndose hacia el hall. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Ya no le importaban las palabras malsonantes. ¿Qué narices se suponía que tendría que hacer? Tampoco le importaba demasiado. La cuestión era él: Brick.

¿Cómo lo harían? ¿Sonreír y comportarse como si nada hubiera sucedido desde que se conocían? ¿Eludir el hecho de que eran enemigos y se habían intentado matar en incontables ocasiones? A veces no entendía en lo que pensaba la directora Rage. Meterlos en la misma clase a los seis era más peligroso que dejar a un niño en la bañera con la tostadora enchufada en la repisa. ¿Y ahora pretendía que se hicieran amigos? No. Quizás a la mínima oportunidad saltaba sobre ella para sacarle los ojos.

De repente cayó en la cuenta, mirándose el reloj: Eran las tres y media.

¡Qué tontería! Alguien como él no se habría quedado hasta tan tarde en el instituto, ni habría hecho caso de cualquier cosa que dijera un simple profesor. Era un delincuente, un criminal, un malhechor… alguien como él estaría donde le saliera por… por ahí.

Blossom se tranquilizó y sonrió al encontrarse con el viejo Tom, el encargado de mantenimiento, un hombre delgado de escaso cabello blanco.

Solo.

— ¡Tom, buenas tardes! —saludó contenta.

— ¿Blossom, eres tú? —Respondió confuso el anciano—. ¿A qué viene tan buen humor? Creí que el hecho de que te hubieran castigado te habría deprimido mucho.

—Sí, y lo ha hecho, pero tengo cosas por las que sonreír. ¿Estás aquí por eso?

—Así es—agarró su carrito—. Fregarás los baños de chicas del pasillo de primer curso.

La chica resopló con disimulo. No quería mostrar el asco que sentía ante tal actividad, que formaba parte del trabajo diario del viejo. A ella le caía bien.

—De acuerdo—murmuró con pesadez mientras recogía la fregona que le tendía el anciano.

— ¡Vamos! No es para tanto—la intentó animar—. He elegido una zona pequeña, pero lo bastante desagradable para que el profesor Anderson quede satisfecho—Blossom rio suavemente mientras el anciano echaba a andar—. Además, no tendrás que hacerlo todo tú sola.

— ¿Qué?

En ese momento, Brick salió de detrás de una de las columnas con expresión de fastidio y las manos en los bolsillos. Ni se dignó a mirarla.

Las esperanzas de Blossom se rompieron en mil pedacitos.

— ¡Vamos, que yo a las cinco tengo partida de bolos! —Gritó el viejo Tom desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo—. ¡Andando, que es gerundio!

Blossom corrió a posicionarse junto al anciano, dejando atrás al chico. Brick chasqueó la lengua y los siguió con lentitud.

* * *

—Acordaos, los suelos se barren antes de fregar—eso era obvio—. Muchos otros lo han hecho al revés y queda un desastre que luego no son capaces de recoger y tienen que llamar al viejo Tom. Así que… ¡a por ello!

Cerró la puerta de los lavabos, dejando el carro en la entrada y con los dos chicos observando el panorama con repulsión. Aquello era un desastre: papel higiénico por todas partes, manchas y pisadas de barro en el suelo, el espejo lleno de salpicaduras… Menos mal que lo limpiaban cada día.

_¿Qué les pasa a éstos críos de primero?_ Pensó Blossom mirando el dibujo de un monigote estúpido en la pared.

Entonces advirtió que estaban los dos solos, y que el chico todavía no se le había tirado al cuello como un loco. Se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo. ¿Qué hacía?

Brick bostezó y se sentó sobre uno de los lavabos, con los pies tocando el suelo y la espalda apoyada en las baldosas de la pared. Cerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Blossom, alerta mientras cogía una escoba del carrito.

Brick la miró con fastidio.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? Estoy descansando antes de ponerme al lío—sonrió de lado con maldad—. Creí que eras un poquito más lista, aunque con el espectáculo de ésta mañana no creo.

Blossom caminó hasta la pared al otro extremo de los baños con pasos de gigante.

—Cállate. No hables de espectáculos, porque menudo has dado tú por una tontería con la gorra.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo me quito la gorra cuando quiero.

—Ya, tú haces lo que quieres y cuando quieres, eso ya lo sé—sintió unas tremendas ganas de picarlo y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. ¿Qué hay debajo de la gorra que tanto quieres ocultar? ¿Una calvicie precoz, tal vez?

Brick entornó los ojos y la taladró con la mirada. Se puso de pie sobre el lavabo, usando sus poderes de levitación ya que seguramente si no se hubiera hundido bajo su peso. La miró desde arriba.

— ¿Quieres verlo, Blossom?

— ¿Eh?

Su voz había sonado ronca y casi sugerente. La líder se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que la había llamado por su nombre. Jamás la había llamado por su nombre.

Y no le gustaba nada como sonaba en sus labios.

— ¿Tanto interés tienes?

Blossom arrugó la nariz con desprecio. Estaba burlándose de ella… otra vez. Ella había intentado jugar, pero el chico había dado la vuelta al asunto con asombrosa rapidez. Siempre perdía en eso. Así que Blossom decidió no contestar ni entablar ninguna conversación con él.

Tardó unos diez minutos en barrer todo el baño, metiéndose en los distintos compartimentos y sacando toda la basura. Era el baño de chicas, y a veces se encontraba con regalitos más bien asquerosos. ¿Por qué coño no tiraban esas cosas a la basura junto al váter? También se encontró gran cantidad de migas de bocadillo. ¿Pero a quién le apetecía comer en unos baños, teniendo patios tan grandes y haciendo tan buen tiempo de primavera?

Blossom estaba irritada, y tras comenzar a fregar el suelo se dio cuenta de que el Rowdyruff boy seguía en su postura de inicio: sentado sobre el lavabo, con una rodilla flexionada y mirando a través de la ventana con aburrimiento.

Un tic nervioso apareció bajo su ojo izquierdo.

— ¿No has descansado lo suficiente? Creo que ya es hora de que te pongas al "lío".

La miró sin entusiasmo.

— ¿Fregar dices? Lo siento, pero eso es cosa de mujeres—concluyó—. Yo no friego.

Aquello era el colmo. Su tic se incrementó.

— ¡¿Cosa de mujeres?! —Repitió, a medias entre la risa y el llanto. Estaba tan cabreada que no sabía que decir—. ¡¿Fregar?!

Brick alzó una ceja y resopló.

—Joder, te he sobrevalorado mucho por lo que veo. Sí, he dicho fregar. Fre-gar. ¿Entiendes?

—Claro, claro que entiendo—intentó calmarse—. Pero fregar es nuestro castigo impuesto, impuesto a AMBOS, por lo que tú también tendrás que hacerlo.

— ¿Y si no qué? A mí me da igual. Sólo es uno más. En cambio…—sonrió—. Lo tuyo sería una mancha horrible en un blanco e impoluto informe. Qué mal, qué mal…

Blossom lo miró con mucha seriedad.

—Si tanto te da igual, ¿por qué te has quedado?

La sonrisa de Brick desapareció de inmediato. Blossom volvió a sentir su mirada maldita. Odio, vacío… se la mantuvo de nuevo y se irguió, preparándose para cualquier cosa. La tensión había aumentado, tanto que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Los dos, igual que hace diez años antes de comenzar un combate. En aquel entonces, ya eran bastante disciplinados.

Tras varios segundos eternos, Brick se bajó del lavabo de un pequeño salto. Antes de que Blossom se posicionara en actitud de ataque, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y cogió la otra fregona del carrito.

—Limpiaré. ¿Contenta?

Blossom se tranquilizó mientras observaba a Brick intentando comprender el funcionamiento de una fregona. Le entraron ganas de echarse a reír ahí mismo. Luego, el chico voló hasta la ventana y comenzó a limpiarla.

—No, no. ¡Las ventanas no se limpian así! Además, no puedes usar tus poderes—Brick hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios—. ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Usar tus poderes es hacer trampa!

—Oye, yo nunca dije que fuera a ser legal —flotó hasta el medio de la sala y trazó una línea recta con la fregona—. A partir de aquí es mi zona, y esa es la tuya. Tú ocúpate de lo tuyo y yo de lo mío. Fin.

— ¡Pero…!

— Usa tú tus poderes también. Terminarías antes, ¿sabes?

— ¡No lo haré! —chilló—. ¡Porque no está permitido!

Brick la miró con desdén y soltó una risilla nasal. Siguió con la ventana.

—Menuda tonta.

Blossom aclaró la fregona y la apoyó en el suelo con violencia, tanta que el palo se le partió en varias partes. Se desesperó. ¿Por qué narices tenían que pasarle todas esas cosas? Desde que los Rowdyruff boys habían llegado, la fortuna no le sonreía en absoluto.

Resopló y con gran esfuerzo y aversión, decidió continuar con los váteres.

Veinte minutos después, Brick ya había dejado su parte como los chorros del oro. Blossom la miró con cierta envidia mientras cogía un trapo viejo del carrito para el suelo.

Ya no podía usar la fregona. El Profesor tendría que volver a abrir la cartera.

—No es justo—dijo mientras lo humedecía en el lavabo.

—La vida nunca es justa—el comentario de Brick no iba con ningún matiz divertido. Se lavaba las manos en la pila de al lado.

—Aun así—Blossom cerró el grifo y se dirigió a su parte. Todavía le quedaba por fregar el suelo—. Esto podrías haberlo hecho sin necesidad de usarlos. Yo no los he usado y…

—Vamos a dejar unas cuantas cosas claritas—habló Brick, todavía de espaldas a ella—. Tú y yo no hacemos las cosas de la misma forma. Mis hermanos y tus hermanas tampoco. Somos completamente opuestos. Mientras vosotras os decantáis por hacer el bien y servir a la patria, nosotros nos servimos a nosotros mismos. Es más útil, más productivo, y se pierde menos tiempo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de que no somos lo que se dice similares—le contestó ella con dureza mientras seguía con su tarea sin dejar de mirar el suelo—. Vosotros os decantáis por el mal, una salida mucho más fácil y cómoda. Hacer el bien es significativamente más complicado y enrevesado, necesita de mayores capacidades tanto físicas como psicológicas, y de una mayor templanza.

Brick ya flotaba en el aire, dispuesto a marcharse. Soltó una risa irónica y sin gracia.

— ¿Acaso te refieres a qué sois mejores que…?

De repente calló, y Blossom continuó con su tarea esperando a que respondiera. Tras unos segundos se hartó y elevó la mirada.

— ¿Mejores que…?

Brick la observaba con expresión indescifrable en el rostro, desde arriba. Blossom estaba de rodillas, limpiando con el trapo viejo el suelo. Parecía tener el propósito de dejarlo más blanco que el suyo.

La falda rosa se le levantaba ligeramente a cada movimiento enérgico de brazo. El hueco de la camisa blanca dejaba ver un trocito más de piel cada vez que se echaba hacia delante para cubrir más terreno.

Fue sólo un segundo. Blossom vio un nuevo brillo en sus ojos que lo único que hacía era añadir pavor. No supo definirlo, pero no le gustó en absoluto. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Brick volvió a mantener su postura indiferente.

Muy incómoda, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para no quedar a cuatro patas sobre el suelo. No se atrevió a insinuar nada.

—Olvídalo.

Escupió sobre la zona de Blossom, y antes de que ésta tuviera tiempo de ir hasta él y partirle la cara, destrozó la ventana que con tanto esmero había limpiado anteriormente y se marchó volando.

Otra vez más, Blossom tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

—Gilipollas.

Y siguió limpiando.

* * *

Estaba agotada. Se echó su maletín al hombro, como solía hacer Buttercup. No le importaba la imagen que diera, lo cierto es que era mucho más cómodo. Estiró la espalda hacia atrás, consiguiendo varios crujidos como respuesta.

Qué buen invento, la fregona. Sí sólo ella hubiera tenido una…

— ¡Bloss!

Blossom se volvió y vio a su hermana Bubbles acompañada de otras dos chicas, todas vistiendo sus uniformes y con el pelo húmedo de la ducha. Se miró el reloj de pulsera. ¿Tanto rato había pasado?

— ¿Ya sales de tu clase de ballet?

—Son casi las seis, Bloss. Siempre salgo a esa hora.

—Ah, claro.

Bubbles se despidió de las otras dos chicas a la salida y las hermanas echaron a andar hacia casa, a paso tranquilo. A la menor no le gustaba usar sus poderes para nada que no fuera luchar contra el mal. Siempre llegaba a casa bastante más tarde que ellas, porque volvía con sus amigas.

Blossom envidiaba a veces a su hermana pequeña. Todo el mundo la quería, ella era adorable, dulce y muy bonita.

Y tenía muchos amigos.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Bubbles, preocupada—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

— ¡Ah! Bueno, bien. Sin más. Cada uno ha hecho su parte y…

— ¿Eh? —Bubbles pareció sorprendida—. ¿Pero él ha ido?

Blossom parpadeó sin entender.

—Sí. Yo también creí que no aparecería, pero ahí estaba. El viejo Tom nos dio las instrucciones y limpiamos los baños de chicas de primer curso.

— ¿Solos?

Blossom comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, recordando ciertas cosas que habían pasado aquella tarde.

—Sí. Solos, Bubbles. Cada uno a su marcha. ¿Por qué?

Su hermana pequeña sonrió débilmente.

—Bueno. ¿Y no te parece increíble que hayáis estado los dos, trabajando juntos, sin que os hayáis intentado matar? Sinceramente, no lo creía posible hasta que…

Blossom se hundió en sus pensamientos mientras su hermana pequeña seguía hablando. No lo había planteado de ese modo. Cierto. ¿Qué había pasado? No habían intentado matarse. Incluso habían hablado entre ellos como personas corrientes y civilizadas. Bueno, más o menos.

Pero aquello era un logro que hasta entonces parecía inalcanzable. No, no podía ser. Seguro que estaban tramando algo, algo horrible y…

— ¿Quieres verlo?

Blossom pegó un bote dando un débil chillido y se quedó clavada en el sitio. Ésas palabras, otra vez. Su hermana pequeña la miraba sin comprender.

—Cómo… ¿Cómo dices?

— ¡Que si quieres verlo! —sonrió señalando su bolsa de deporte. La abrió y sacó una prenda brillante de color púrpura—. ¡Mi nuevo traje para la exhibición de dentro de dos semanas! Tengo que hacer unos cuantos arreglos. Creo que le pondré más lentejuelas, e igual bordo algún dibujo con hilo plateado…

Ella asintió durante todo el camino, sin escuchar mucho a la dicharachera de su hermana y haciendo las preguntas justas para hacer ver que estaba atenta.

Pero como siempre, tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar.

_**Continuará...**_

**PD: No he podido evitar la broma de Butch con el comentario de Brick. Sinceramente, casi me muero yo sola escribiéndola jajaja. En fin, ¡saludos a todos!**


	5. Tú la llevas

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo han ido vuestras vacaciones? Espero que genial:) Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, antes de lo que yo misma esperaba. He vuelto a casa antes de lo previsto y he podido subir, espero que os guste. He decidido hacer los capítulos un poco más largos que al principio, como podréis comprobar. No olvidéis dejar reviews! Un saludo muy grande para todos:D**

**Disclaimer: Las PPG y personajes de su misma serie no me pertenecen**

**_Capítulo 5: Tú la llevas_**

Entraron de sopetón, jadeando y con el corazón a casi doscientas pulsaciones por minuto. En el trozo desde la puerta de entrada al instituto hasta su aula estaba prohibido usar poder alguno, y la líder había tirado prácticamente de ellas para no perder ni un segundo más de la jornada escolar.

La clase se interrumpió de golpe y todas las miradas recayeron sobre sus cabezas.

—Disculpe, profesora Higgins—se excusó Blossom recobrando el aliento—. Un día ajetreado.

La pequeña y encogida mujer que era la profesora Higgins las disculpó con una cálida sonrisa y les dio permiso para pasar. Varios compañeros de clase les preguntaron sobre cómo había ido el día.

—Bien, gracias—respondía Bubbles con una tierna sonrisa que conformaba a cualquiera.

_Bien. _Eso le gustaría decir a Blossom, pero sabía que su hermana no quería preocupar a los civiles con asuntos como esos, que dejarían sus problemas personales a la altura de la ridiculez. Véase, muy muy abajo.

No, aquella mañana no había ido especialmente bien. Ya a las seis había sonado el busca, despertándolas con su inaguantable pitido y haciéndolas vestirse a todo correr. Un monstruo marino estaba destrozando el puerto deportivo, y habían tenido que hacer frente a sus tentáculos venenosos y sus dentelladas. Buttercup tenía el antebrazo izquierdo lleno de pústulas nauseabundas por ello.

A las ocho saltaba la alarma del Banco Estatal, a y media un aviso en el parque de bomberos, a las nueve un atraco a mano armada en un supermercado del centro, a las diez un enfermo se volvía loco y tomaba rehenes en una farmacia por haber caducado su prescripción de antipsicóticos… y un largo etcétera que agotaba solo con recordarlo.

Además, se habían encontrado con varios destrozos importantes en la parte oeste de la ciudad, en uno de los suburbios. Pero como no se encontraban los causantes por ninguna parte, las chicas habían dejado el caso a los inspectores. Ellas salvaban, ayudaban, zurraban… pero no tenían tiempo para investigar a tal escala.

Buttercup suspiró cansinamente como si secundara los pensamientos de su hermana mayor y se dejó caer en la silla con pesadez. Gruñó algo mientras se rascaba la piel herida con energía. Incluso ella, que siempre disfrutaba con cualquier trabajo que las dispensara de sus horas de colegio, parecía agotada. Miró hacia la derecha.

—Y encima tenemos que aguantar a estos tres estúpidos de aquí…

Siguió murmurando maldiciones mientras los Rowdyruff boys las miraban desde sus asientos con gesto divertido y soltando risillas guturales.

Parecía hacerles gracia verlas tan abatidas.

Las tres parecieron ponerse de acuerdo en un pacto no premeditado y se irguieron sobre la silla, poniéndose muy rectas y con la cabeza alta. No pensaban darles el gusto entonces.

Aun así, poco les duró el descanso.

La clase de matemáticas de la profesora Higgins acabó y la gente fue recogiendo sus mochilas, dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio. Tocaba clase de gimnasia, materia que no realizaban las chicas. Era obvio, ¿no? Aunque no utilizaran sus poderes de una forma voluntaria, se les hacía imposible motivarse en cualquier ejercicio físico y no estimular sin querer sus superpoderes. Ya lo habían intentado, pero incluso si jugaban al pilla pilla de forma espontánea, no podían evitar correr a más de doscientos kilómetros por hora si no tenían sus cinco sentidos y su mente en constante concentración para no usarlos.

El juego del pilla pilla ya les había traído más de alguna de desgracia. La primera casi trajo el fin del mundo, el detonante de una consecuencia final. No era su juego favorito que digamos.

Las chicas resoplaron y miraron sus buscas. Hacía años que habían cambiado su teléfono de juguete por unos aparatos mucho más pequeños, tecnológicos y fáciles de llevar. Pequeños artilugios modernos que cabían de sobra en la palma de la mano, móviles con una única línea privada: la del alcalde.

Ya no pasaban tanto tiempo en casa como antes, por lo que no era tan sencillo comunicarse con ellas.

—De momento están calladitos—susurró Bubbles mientras volvía a meterlo en el bolsillo de su falda.

—No digas nada por si acaso—bufó Buttercup por el pasillo—. De todas formas tenemos que hacer ronda. Ojalá nos dejasen hacer gimnasia como al resto…

La imagen de la directora Rage haciendo señas desde el otro lado del vestíbulo para que se parasen atrajo su atención. Cuando se acercaron y la vieron acompañada de los tres indeseables, la expresión de sus rostros pasó de la curiosidad a la aversión.

Aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

— ¡Chicas! Qué bien que os encuentro—se aclaró la garganta—. He hablado con el señor alcalde y a partir de ahora no haréis la ronda durante las clases de gimnasia. Compartimos la opinión de que ya hacéis un sobreesfuerzo por la ciudad y de esa forma no rendís al máximo, por lo que queremos que tengáis más tiempo de reposo.

—Directora Rage, nosotras podemos…

La susodicha calló a Blossom alzando una mano.

—No podéis estar en todo, chicas. Tenéis superpoderes, pero hasta vosotras tenéis límites—su voz denotaba cierta ternura maternal—. Os levantáis en mitad de la noche y llegáis muy tarde a casa, todo por esta ciudad. Todo Townsville os lo agradece de corazón, pero también vela por vuestra salud. No os forcéis, con la tarde y los avisos directos del alcalde tendréis suficiente. —Su rostro volvió a tornarse duro—. Además, el cuerpo de policía de esta ciudad parece haberse relajado de manera sobrenatural. ¿Es que requieren de vosotras para todo? ¡Ninguna ciudad más en el mundo tiene a su servicio superhéroes de ninguna clase y se las apañan de maravilla! Oh, si un día asistieran a una de mis charlas…

Blossom sentía la imperante necesidad de hacerle saber que ellas eran capaces de todo lo que se les presentara y mucho más, que estaban a la altura de las circunstancias y que no rehuían de sus responsabilidades como superheroínas. Pero al ver el rostro de la directora Rage lleno de preocupación y orgullo, orgullosa de ellas, a Blossom se le encogió el corazón recordando quizás a una madre a la que nunca había tenido.

Por eso y solo por eso, calló y sonrió, aceptando sus palabras y dejándola despotricar contra el cuerpo de seguridad incompetente de la ciudad.

—Gracias.

Sus hermanas asintieron con la cabeza, conformes. Siempre se agradecía un poco de tiempo libre.

—Me alegro de que os parezca bien—continuó la mujer, volviendo a sonreír tras olvidar a los policías—. Así que a partir de ahora, utilizaréis las clases de gimnasia para insertar a los señoritos Jojo en el ámbito escolar y social.

Las tres perfectas y blancas sonrisas desaparecieron como barridas por el viento. Los chicos permanecían tranquilos con gesto serio, como si ya conocieran la noticia. Buttercup abrió la boca con exageración.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —ya empezaba mal. A la directora Rage no le gustaba que le gritasen—. ¿Pero por qué? ¡No pienso sacrificar parte de mi tiempo libre en programas de inserción! ¡Que se vayan a alguna asociación de esas de drogadictos y alcohólicos!

— ¡Buttercup! —la reprendió Bubbles.

— ¡Es cierto! —continuaba ella—. ¡Bastante hacemos ya con ver sus malditas caras día sí y día también! ¡Prefiero mil veces restar horas de sueño por combatir el crimen que por relacionarme con él!

Misteriosamente, la directora Rage permaneció callada hasta entonces. No había enfado ni ira en su rostro, solo cierta tristeza que habían llevado las palabras de Buttercup.

—Ellos no son el crimen. Sólo están perdidos—dijo únicamente señalándolos.

Butch comenzó a temblar nerviosamente y Brick abrió mucho los ojos mientras sujetaba con disimulo a su hermano. Por primera vez en la conversación, estaban incómodos.

— ¡Pero…!

—No hay más que hablar, señorita Utonium—concluyó la directora girando sobre sus tacones—. Buena suerte.

Se quedaron los seis, solos, en mitad del vestíbulo de entrada, vacío. Buttercup cerró finalmente la boca y los miró con profundo odio.

—Sois un maldito incordio.

—No es que nos apasione la idea de pasar el rato con vosotras—sonrió Brick—. Por si no te has dado cuenta.

— ¡No me digas!

Pasó a su lado elegantemente sin responder y los tres hermanos echaron a andar hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Esperad! —Les gritó Blossom— ¿A dónde se supone que vais?

—A donde nos lleve el viento, como almas salvajes—se escuchó la voz de Brick en la lejanía seguida de las risas de sus dos hermanos.

Buttercup chasqueó la lengua mientras parecía con ganas de estirarse de los pelos hasta morir.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Bubbles algo nerviosa.

—Vamos.

Salieron en pos de los muchachos.

* * *

Buttercup volvió a gruñir tras chasquear la lengua por decimonovena vez.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo monumental.

Llevaban deambulando por todo el instituto desde hacía una media hora. Las chicas permanecían detrás de ellos a una distancia prudente de unos diez metros, mirándolos caminar a paso tranquilo y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de forma despreocupada. De vez en cuando alguno de ellos soltaba una risotada exagerada o gritaban algún improperio divertido.

Bubbles sonrió débilmente, dirigiéndose a Blossom.

—Al final, esto sí se parece a una visita guiada.

—Sí, por ellos—bufó ésta.

No parecían tener un objetivo claro. Vagaban por ahí, visitando laboratorios, aulas vacías, salas de audiovisuales… ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Pasarse la hora y media así? Allí estaban ellas, perdiendo el tiempo de forma estúpida. Ahora podrían estar patrullando la ciudad, ayudando a bajar gatitos de los árboles o a abuelitas a cruzar el paso de cebra…

— ¡Eh, mirad allí!

El grito de Butch las sacó de sus respectivos pensamientos. Los muchachos echaron a correr doblando la esquina e internándose en el gimnasio. Casi agradecieron el grito, porque si no los habrían perdido de vista con seguridad. Con un grito malhumorado de Buttercup fueron tras ellos, internándose en el polideportivo.

Los encontraron subidos en las gradas, observando las pruebas de potro del resto de compañeros. Era el turno de las chicas, mientras los muchachos que ya la habían realizado jugaban un partido de baloncesto en la parte derecha.

Blossom se enfadó. Era obvio que habían utilizado su visión de rayos X. Se acercaron a ellos.

—Cuántas veces tendré que repetir que…

— ¡Patético! —Gritó Butch ante el salto de una de sus compañeras, encaramado a la barandilla. No parecía gustarle ninguno de los saltos—. ¡Vergonzoso! ¡Bochornoso! ¡Pero qué mal!

Boomer se situó junto a su hermano con gesto tranquilo. Entornó la vista en la siguiente participante, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mirad a quién le toca ahora, ¿no la recuerdas de nada, Butch?

Butch clavó su atención en ella y se rascó la nuca, pensativo. Tras unos segundos, por fin le llegó la inspiración.

Y echó a reír como un poseso.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Brick acercándose a ellos.

— ¿No es esa tu novia? La niñata que intentó unirse a nosotros.

Las chicas también se dieron cuenta de que Boomer se refería a Princesa Morbucks, que se había transformado en una chica bajita de pelo rizado muy espeso y la cara llena de pecas. Desde hacía años había desechado su idea de convertirse en una Supernena y de destruirlas, aunque eso no la había transformado en una buena persona. Aprovechaba cualquier ocasión que tenía en molestarlas y hacerles las cosas más difíciles, pero por lo general no era una gran molestia. Ahora, sólo era una adolescente creída y rica cuya mayor preocupación era que su millonario padre no le cancelase la tarjeta de crédito por sobreuso.

A Brick se le descompuso el rostro. Parecía recordar ese episodio de su vida en el que acabaron divirtiéndose con los juguetes de la niña rica.

— Esa fea, ¿mi novia? —repitió asqueado—. Ni loco, antes la meto en aceite hirviendo.

Bubbles se sonrojó débilmente ante tal comentario desvergonzado y Blossom se cruzó de brazos, cabreada. No tenían lo que se decía una gran amistad con Princesa, pero ella era una más de sus compañeros de clase y no iba a permitir tal falta de respeto.

Increíblemente, fue Buttercup quien salió en defensa de Princesa.

—Oye, puede que Princesa sea una niñata pija y quejica que sólo se preocupe por ella misma—hasta ahí era todo cierto, pero no la ayudaba precisamente. Miró a la chica—, pero no tenéis porque meteros con ella, y menos con su aspecto físico. Sólo es eso, una cría de papá que…

Buttercup cortó en seco su discurso al observar a Princesa trotar muy elegante y decidida hacia el potro, y chocarse contra él de forma que destrozó toda la estructura. El profesor de gimnasia, Carlson, un hombre alto y atlético de unos treinta años y fuerte temperamento se acercó hasta ella a grandes zancadas. Tenía la cabeza afeitada y la piel morena del sol.

— ¡Cuántas veces he de repetírselo! —bramó—. ¡Aunque se llame potro, no está montando usted a ningún poni, señorita Morbucks!

En ese preciso momento, Buttercup rompió a reír apoyándose en sus rodillas y coreando a los tres hermanos, que se retorcían por el suelo sujetándose el estómago. Incluso Blossom tuvo que taparse la boca con disimulo.

— ¡De cabeza, de cabeza! —Butch parecía fuera de sí—. ¿Habéis visto eso?

—Ha-ha sido…—Buttercup apenas podía hablar—. ¡Bestial! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

— ¿No se habrá hecho daño, verdad? —preguntó Bubbles, demasiado bondadosa para reír por una cosa así.

—Vamos Bubbles, —la tranquilizó Blossom sin dejar de sonreír—si no ha muerto por ninguno de nuestros ataques con seis años, no va a morir ahora.

Brick se limpió con el pulgar una lágrima que amenazaba con escurrirse.

—Qué pena…

Los seis parpadearon confusos al darse cuenta de la situación. Todos ellos, juntos y pasándolo bien. Riendo. Vale, a costa de un "enemigo" común, pero riendo al fin y al cabo. Buttercup se acercó de nuevo a sus hermanas, recomponiéndose.

Brick miró a los suyos de manera dura. A ninguno de los tres parecía haberle gustado aquello. Ya nadie reía, y el ambiente estaba tenso como nunca.

Entonces, Butch pensó que era hora de compensar el error.

—Míralos a los otros, jugando al baloncesto—pronunció con voz pastosa—. Igual de patéticos. ¿No podríamos ir a enseñarles como se hace?

Brick vio en la mirada que su hermano le dirigió una chispa de diversión macabra, y sonrió. El también quería divertirse un poquito.

—Vamos.

— ¡Eh!

Haciendo caso omiso al grito de Blossom, los chicos flotaron hasta el campo de baloncesto, posicionándose en el centro entre los jugadores e interrumpiendo el juego.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Mitch con desconfianza mientras agarraba el balón posesivamente.

—Venga, ¿es que no podemos jugar nosotros también? —replicó Brick con la voz ligeramente aflautada—. Y luego somos nosotros los malos.

— ¡Pásala! —Pidió Butch abriendo los brazos en dirección hacia el chico—. ¡Voy en tu equipo!

En ese momento llegaron las chicas. Ellas habían bajado por las escaleras.

—No hagas caso, Mitch—dijo Buttercup tocando el brazo a su amigo con el propósito de tranquilizarlo. Se volvió hacia ellos—. ¿Qué narices estáis haciendo?

Butch frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista de la mano de la chica.

—No podéis interrumpir una clase sin más—les espetó Blossom—. Dejad de molestar ahora mismo.

En ese momento, el profesor de gimnasia se percató de lo que sucedía y llegó hasta el campo. Ellos, sin embargo, permanecían tranquilos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Vosotros tres, salid del campo.

—Sólo queremos jugar un poco—se excusó Boomer con su rostro de niño bueno—. Nunca habíamos asistido a la escuela, y es un poco estresante. Necesitamos desfogar… usted ya me entiende, ¿verdad?

_Muy listo,_ pensó Blossom. El semblante del profesor cambió rápidamente, tornándose hacia uno mucho más afable. Seguro que él mismo se sentiría identificado por lo que Boomer había hecho parecer: un chico alborotador y mal estudiante que usa el deporte para rebajar toda su energía desbordante. ¿Desde cuándo el rubio tenía cerebro? La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántas cosas le quedaban por saber?

—Entiendo, muchacho—asintió el profesor inflando sus pectorales—. Pero vosotros estáis a un nivel superior, no podéis competir con chavales humanos normales.

—Entonces juguemos a nuestro nivel.

Nadie lo había visto. Butch le había arrebatado el balón a Mitch en menos de lo que duraba un parpadeo. Buttercup, al lado de su amigo, abrió la boca confundida.

Ella no lo había visto.

—Tú…

—Si no pueden jugar ellos, que jueguen los que están a nuestro nivel—sentenció firme. Cambió el peso de pie y sonrió—. O cerca, al menos. No hace falta que sea al baloncesto, si lo prefiere.

El rostro del profesor Carlson eliminó su faceta amable.

—Señorito…—se le hacía patético llamar así a unos chavales—. Eh… Tú, Butch Jojo. Deja la pelota en el suelo y…

—Lo que yo decía, el baloncesto no es para nosotros—le interrumpió éste. Comenzó a temblar de la emoción—. A mí me gusta más el pilla pilla.

Buttercup lo atravesó con la mirada. Él no podía saber algo así.

—Deja la pelota en el suelo—repitió marcando cada sílaba con fuerza.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Yo no cumplo órdenes de nadie, y menos de ti. Ven a quitármela si puedes.

Bubbles rozó el brazo de su hermana.

—No. Buttercup…

—No. No lo hará—continuó él impacientándose. Temblaba con más fuerza—. No lo hará porque no puede. Ni siquiera me ha visto acercarme a su amiguito, ¿verdad? No lo hará… porque no está a mi nivel.

El rostro de Buttercup se descompuso y apartó con suavidad la mano de su hermana pequeña. Cuando comenzó a rechinar los dientes de rabia, Blossom supo que era demasiado tarde.

—Puedo quitarte la puta pelota cuando me plazca.

— ¡Buttercup!

Antes de que Blossom terminara de gritar, el chico se encontraba a menos de un palmo de la cara de su hermana. Buttercup abrió mucho los ojos, sin entender, sin esperarse algo así. Su sonrisa enferma le provocó un escalofrío estremecedor.

O casi.

—Perfecto—dijo él con voz ronca de la emoción—. Entonces… Tú la llevas.

Fue un golpecito en la frente de ella con su índice, un toque tan increíblemente débil que resultó insultante para la chica. Divertido. Si no hubieran sido ellos, ese gesto se podría haber definido como cariñoso.

Pero eran ellos. Él se burlaba de ella. Y él, ya no estaba allí.

Buttercup hizo levantarse parte del suelo del polideportivo del impulso que cogió al salir volando tras el chico por el hueco que él había hecho en la pared.

— ¡BUTTERCUP!

El estruendo y la humareda provocada por la salida era tal que Blossom no veía nada en absoluto. Percibió la tos de Bubbles a su lado entre las de muchos otros.

— ¡Todos fuera, ahora! —percibió los gritos del profesor.

Sus compañeros obedecieron sin rechistar, con el deseo de ver una pelea así en primera línea. Por sus suspiros de decepción, supuso que no debían andar por la zona.

Los hermanos del muchacho parecían completamente tranquilos.

— ¡Tú! —Blossom se volvió hacia el líder—. ¡Tú sabías que algo así iba a pasar!

Brick se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, Butch no es lo que se diga muy imprevisible. Pero no, no tengo esa clase de poderes para ver el futuro.

— ¡¿Y es que no vas a ir tras él?!

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos, como si no entendiera a qué se refería.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Blossom no se molestó en responderle. Era una PUTA pregunta retórica, en un momento así. Buttercup había caído en la trampa del chico como una tonta, y él sabía que caería. ¿Y desde cuándo el mediano planeaba cosas? Si no recordaba mal, lo único que hacía Butch era lanzarse contra el enemigo sin pensar en estrategias ni consecuencias. Odiaba aquel maldito sentimiento de ir atrasada respecto a los demás, de no saberlo todo y de que la sorprendieran así. No le gustaba improvisar.

Miró a su alrededor viendo los destrozos. Les caería una buena por todo aquello.

_De perdidos, al río._

Gritó de enfado y violó las reglas saliendo volando en pos de su hermana, siguiendo su estela verde a donde quisiera que hubiera ido.

Su salida disipó el humo del todo y el ataque de tos de Bubbles paró. Se encontró sola con los dos hermanos, y no pudo evitar sentirse muy nerviosa. Tragó grueso aun a pesar de que ambos la ignoraban por completo.

— ¿En serio era esto lo que planeabas?

Brick clavó la mirada en su hermano pequeño.

— ¿Cómo coño planearía algo así? Sólo esperaba destensar un poco las cosas, no joderlo todo.

—No sé—continuó él con voz desapasionada—. No creí a Butch capaz de actuar por su cuenta. Algo de iniciativa está bien, tú mismo nos lo dijiste, pero meterse en algo como esto y sin tener en cuenta tu opinión… Al fin y al cabo, siempre hemos seguido tus órdenes.

Brick apenas le dio tiempo a terminar, sujetándolo de las solapas de la camisa con fuerza. No iba a caer en la manipulación de su hermano, que intentaba desacreditarlo. Él no era estúpido, nunca lo había sido.

Y ahora, Boomer tampoco. Lo soltó y sonrió.

—No tardo.

Salió volando sobre las otras tres estelas, que ya empezaban a difuminarse.

Bubbles permaneció callada en todo momento, observando como una espectadora silenciosa. ¿Habían acaso reparado en ella? ¿O es que sólo la consideraban tan tonta e inofensiva que no les importaba darle la espalda ni prestarle atención? No sabía cómo sentirse con exactitud. Recordó cuando de niñas sus hermanas se reían de ella por su debilidad, y había terminado obsesionándose de tal modo que casi destrozó la ciudad en su afán por derrotar monstruos y entrenarse con la máquina del Profesor.

Sus recuerdos se dispersaron cuando el chico restante posó la mirada en ella durante un segundo. No, sus ojos no eran como ella los recordaba. Tampoco hablaba como ella recordaba. Había cambiado por completo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se posicionó en defensa ante cualquier ataque. Pero el chico retiró su mirada, y ante la sorpresa de Bubbles, echó a andar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

— ¡Espera!

_Mierda. _¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él se detuvo sin girarse. Bubbles lo tomó como una señal de que la escuchaba, aunque no estaba muy segura.

—No…—tragó saliva—. ¿No vas a ir con ellos? Con tus hermanos.

—No—fue lo único que respondió sin volverse—. ¿Y tú?

—No, supongo…

Él pareció hacer un gesto de asentimiento sin mucha emoción y continuó caminando. ¿A dónde iba? ¿Y por qué actuaba así? Bubbles no podía preguntar todo aquello sin parecer una entrometida, claro. Pero aquello le cabreaba sobremanera. Su espalda, su pelo rubio, su andar despreocupado. Era él, seguía siendo aquel niño tonto que las molestaba y odiaba sus besos. El que se reía por todo, el que bromeaba y al que sus hermanos pegaban por sus estupideces. Era él.

Bubbles estalló.

— ¡Mírame al menos cuando te hablo! —le gritó—. ¡Es una gran falta de respeto!

En seguida se arrepintió de sus palabras. Boomer se paró en seco y fue volviéndose poco a poco hacia ella.

Sonreía, pero no de forma divertida o malvada. Era vacía, débil y… ¿triste?

— ¿Y desde cuando nos hemos tenido cualquier clase de respeto? —Su voz en cambio parecía rabiosa—. No me hagas reír. Deberías pensar un poco en cambiar. Sigues siendo la niña tonta y ridícula que pensaba que esto era el país de los colorines.

—Cambiar—no pudo contenerse—. Sí, claro. ¿Cómo tú, no? Para volverme un ser frío, apático e inhumano. Si ése es el único concepto que tienes por cambiar, entonces no quiero hacerlo.

Boomer perdió la mirada, como si sus palabras hubieran calado hondo aunque su rostro no denotaba nada especial. Ante horror de Bubbles, soltó una carcajada vacía, rota, como la de un cuervo.

—Muchas veces, hay que hacer cosas que uno no quiere.

Bubbles alzó el brazo como si intentara detenerlo, pero fue algo innecesario. Él ya no estaba allí.

* * *

— ¿No estamos en forma, o qué?

Buttercup se crujió los nudillos cuando Butch soltó otra de sus feas risotadas.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, chaval.

A pesar de sus palabras, Buttercup debía admitir que no estaba ganando. Llevaban volando por la ciudad desde hacía unos veinte minutos, a la mayor velocidad que recordaba haber ido jamás. La habían atravesado de norte a sur, de este a oeste, más de veinte veces. No se atrevía a ponerle cifra.

¿Pero desde cuando el chico era tan rápido? Siempre le había ganado, y ahora Buttercup comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Le dio un pinchazo en el costado que le obligó a reducir su velocidad. Butch en seguida lo notó.

— ¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Hemos estado comiendo demasiados dulces estos últimos diez años?

La chica se obligó a tranquilizarse. Aún llevaba la maldita pelota de baloncesto entre las garras. Descendió hasta un trozo de hierba en un parque de por donde sobrevolaban.

— ¿Porqué no lo compruebas tú mismo, en vez de huir como una nenita? ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa?

Butch sonrió de lado, aterrizando en el suelo con fuerza.

—Sé hacer muchas cosas. Algunas podrían hacerte llorar, y no de dolor precisamente… —a pesar de la distancia entre ambos, se inclinó hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos— ¿o tal vez sí?

Cuando sintió la sangre agolpársele en la cara, Buttercup gritó de enfado antes de que éste lo notara y se lanzó sobre él a gran velocidad. Logró encajarle un fortísimo puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo empotró contra el árbol más cercano.

— ¡Eres un…—no supo qué decir—… un cerdo!

Butch se levantó rascándose un hombro.

— ¿Qué insinúas? Yo no he dicho nada, cada uno se imagina lo que quiere.

Buttercup lo observó quitarse las ramitas que se le habían enganchado en el pelo engominado. No podía ser. Estaba completamente ileso. ¿Qué narices pasaba? Un puñetazo así habría dejado inconsciente hasta a alguno de los monstruos enormes contra los que peleaban. Apretó los puños, confusa y enfurecida.

—Tú…

— ¡BUTTERCUP!

En ese momento, Blossom entró en escena. El parque estaba vacío, pero si la hubiera visto cualquier ciudadano, habría pensado que ella era del bando de "los malos". Llegó hecho una furia, con el pelo revuelto y resoplando como un animal. Su perfecto lazo rojo estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia la derecha. Aunque claro, Buttercup estaba demasiado concentrada para darse cuenta de todo esto.

— ¿Te unes a la fiesta? —le preguntó a su hermana sin despegar la vista del chico.

Él sonrió.

—Por mí… cuantos más mejor. Pero qué desilusión por tu parte. ¿Es que necesitas a la caballería, nena?

Antes de que Buttercup volviera a lanzarse contra él, su hermana la pilló de improvisto cogiéndola del brazo herido e inmovilizándola en el suelo. Chilló de dolor.

— ¡BASTA YA! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

Buttercup se retorcía en el suelo como una anguila. Su falda verde manzana estaba rota y llena de barro. Su camisa blanca, desabrochada y llena de arrugas.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Todo ha sido su culpa, ha empezado él!

— ¡Y tú le has seguido el juego! —Le espetó en la cara—. ¿No ves que te la ha jugado? Además, ¡has sido tú la que ha destrozado el suelo del gimnasio!

Buttercup se puso en pie con gesto enfadado. Se encaró a su hermana.

— ¡Pues yo lo arreglaré, si es lo que quieres! ¡Disculpa por no ser tan perfecta como tú!

— ¡No me refiero a eso, Buttercup! ¡Y lo sabes!

Butch contemplaba la escena sin entender cuando había dado aquel giro su disputa. Resopló, dispuesto a irse. Le habían arruinado la fiesta.

— ¿A dónde vas tú?

Brick saltó encima de su hermano con violencia, apoyándolo bocabajo en el suelo y sentándose en su espalda. Butch boqueó como un pez fuera del agua ante la falta de oxígeno y la sorpresa del ataque.

— ¡Aparta, joder!

Su hermano mayor lo ignoró por completo mientras ahogaba un bostezo con la palma de la mano. Se inclinó sobre su cabeza y le susurró al oído.

—Creo que no hace falta que te diga el por qué de esto, ¿verdad?

El aludido bufó como respuesta. Brick la tomó por válida y se levantó con pesadez del cuerpo de su hermano, que se marchó de inmediato. Se sacudió los pantalones y observó a Blossom y Buttercup discutiendo entre ellas a voz en grito. Realmente, era Blossom la que gritaba, mientras la morena se tapaba los oídos y gritaba incoherencias para no escucharla, como una niña pequeña.

— ¿No vas a desistir?

Blossom dejó de gritar y se percató de su presencia. A su lado, Buttercup seguía con sus estupideces aun cuando ella no pronunciaba palabra. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Puedo ser tan cabezota como ella si me lo propongo.

En ese momento Buttercup levantaba el vuelo mientras seguía gritando con las manos en los oídos, de vuelta al instituto. Ambos se quedaron pasmados. Ambos llegaron a ver sus bragas negras cuando despegaba.

—Me parece que no—comentó Brick tras carraspear. Cambió de tema—. Negras, no sé por qué pero me lo imaginaba…

Blossom le pegó un golpe en la nuca, pero demasiado débil para hacer verdadero daño. Aun así, Brick se desestabilizó hacia delante, pero cuando se volvió hacia ella para gruñirle y comenzar una batalla se la encontró de una forma que no esperaba.

Blossom reía suavemente, tapándose parte de la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras seguía mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido su hermana. Le brillaban los ojos, contenta.

—Si nos llegara a pasar esto en medio de una batalla real, seríamos un desastre—Brick frunció el cejo. Se volvió hacia él—. Gracias, Brick.

Él apretó los puños. ¿Batalla verdadera? Sí, aquella estupidez de Butch solo había sido un juego, una imprudencia. Aun así, no le habían gustado sus palabras. No utilizaba un tono desdeñoso, y eso era lo peor.

Igual que su mirada. No le miraba con odio, ni rabia, ni desprecio. Era una mirada normal, como se la dedicaría al panadero de la esquina o al camarero al pedir la cuenta. Era sincera.

Y además, le había dado las gracias. Descubrió que ya no tenía ganas de pelear, y aquello solo consiguió enfurecerlo más.

—Lárgate—le espetó, cabreado—. Vuelve a la escuela. Y no hables de cosas de las que luego puedas arrepentirle.

Automáticamente después de pronunciar la última sílaba, salió disparado con el mismo impulso que su hermana Buttercup, destrozando el bonito césped del parque.

Y Blossom, de nuevo, no supo qué pensar. Ni que había hecho mal para recibir a cambio todo aquello.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Detectives y cemento

**¡Muy buenas a todos de nuevo! Sí, perdón, de verdad:( Sé que no actualizo desde Semana Santa, pero fueron terminar las vacaciones y me vi incapaz de hacer nada! Además he tenido algún que otro bajón emocional (malditas hormonas adolescentes, MORID) Pero ahora parece que he vuelto a coger el ritmo, tanto aquí como en el colegio. Esta temporada empezarán los exámenes finales, pero prometo no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar (al menos eso intentaré). Os traigo el CAP6, que me ha costado lo suyo y tenía pensado que pasaran algunas cosas más, pero se me hacía muy largo y no quedaba como yo quería. Así que sin más dilación, aquí lo tenéis!**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews! Os quiero! T.T**

**Disclaimer: Las PPG y personajes de su serie no me pertenecen, salvo los inventados:)**

**.**

** _Capítulo 6: Detectives y cemento._**

— ¿Crees que habrá ido todo bien? —preguntó Bubbles con gesto preocupado.

Todavía no eran las ocho de la mañana, pero el sol había salido hace ya rato y comenzaba a calentar la ciudad agradablemente. Blossom y Bubbles volvían de la persecución policial que había tenido lugar a primera hora de la mañana. Aunque claro, cuando ellas habían hecho aparición, había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Más tarde habían vuelto a encontrarse con una nueva serie de destrozos, esta vez en el sector norte de la ciudad. A primera vista uno se percataba de que aquello no era común, y que a pesar de ser un desastre seguía el mismo patrón que los que habían encontrado el día anterior. Lo único que Blossom había hallado fue un jirón de tela blanca y suave enganchada en la verja destruida de un parque infantil, y aquello no le daba muchas pistas. Sin embargo algo allí le olía bastante mal, así que por una vez rompió las reglas y ocultó la prueba metiéndosela en el bolsillo de la falda rosa de su uniforme.

Blossom suspiró con pesadumbre.

—Eso espero. La ausencia de Buttercup se hace bastante notable—respondió ésta masajeándose el hombro—. Aunque con lo peleona que es, ambos se habrán subido por las paredes.

Atravesaron la ciudad en apenas unos minutos y entraron por las ventanas redondas que daban a su habitación. Era una estancia luminosa y grande, lo suficiente para que las tres hermanas pudieran tener sus respectivos espacios personales, y más ahora que se encontraban en plena fase adolescente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un bonito color malva, la moqueta del suelo era de un suave color rosa pálido, y cada una tenía su propia cama con la colcha de su respectivo color. Aún sin ellos, las zonas de cada una serían fácilmente reconocibles.

Blossom cogió su maleta ya preparada sobre la cama y comprobó que no se dejaba nada mientras Bubbles intentaba encontrar la suya oculta entre los veinte peluches sobre su colcha. Un último grito desde el piso de abajo llamó su atención, y en menos de un segundo su hermana mediana ya se encontraba en la habitación tras cerrar la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

—Oh Buttercup, ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Oh Bubbles, estoy perfectamente! —le respondió con sarcasmo— ¿Acaso no lo ves?

Apartó de un manotazo los cientos de CD's de música rock fuera de su mueble-compartimento y se tiró con fuerza sobre la cama, soltando un suspiro de exasperación.

Blossom la miraba con gravedad y cruzada de brazos.

—No me mires así. He accedido a todo lo que he podido. Voy a arreglar el gimnasio yo solita, ¿entiendes? Ahora mismo si quieres.

—Sí, quiero—respondió su hermana mayor. Buttercup no se lo esperaba—. Ya estás tardando, así que vámonos.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, cogió las dos maletas, la agarró de la muñeca y salió de nuevo por la ventana, de camino al instituto. No se preocupó por Bubbles, ella iría al colegio andando. Antes de llegar se desviaron y detuvieron en una obra cercana, llamando la atención de los trabajadores.

Blossom le dirigió una mirada a Buttercup que lo decía todo, y se quedó al margen.

—Con amabilidad.

Buttercup frunció el ceño y se acercó algo nerviosa a los obreros. Tras un intercambio de palabras que Blossom no llegó a escuchar, volvió con un mortero de cemento y unas cuantas herramientas de construcción. Su hermana mayor parpadeó desconcertada al ver que venía roja como un tomate.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada—escupió—. Vámonos ya, se hace tarde.

Continuaron su camino. Tenían tiempo de sobra, y a Buttercup no le preocupaba llegar tarde a la escuela. Blossom sonrió pensando en qué clase de piropo le habrían echado para que se pusiera así.

"No sé si quiero saberlo…"

Acompañó a su hermana hasta la entrada del gimnasio, donde el profesor Carlson embutido en su prieto chándal y la directora Rage la esperaban. Aunque el hombre era el entrenador del equipo de fútbol y Buttercup su mejor alumna, ella no se sentía muy cómoda ni intentó buscar apoyos en su figura. Ante la mirada de la mujer, Buttercup bajó la cabeza, sumisa.

—Lo siento mucho, directora. Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, ahora mismo me encargo de todo.

Aquella era la decimoquinta vez que se disculpaba, pero por su tono, la directora Rage comprobó que era la primera que lo decía de corazón. Aquella chica problemática parecía haber entrado en razón. Debían de haberle cantado las cuarenta.

Suspiró cansinamente.

—De acuerdo, señorita Utonium—dijo antes de marcharse acompañada por Carlson, que hizo un gesto de ánimo a su alumna favorita—. Que sea la última vez, por favor.

Blossom observó el panorama. Tenía sus dudas de que su hermana fuera capaz de reparar todo aquello.

—Lo haré como que me llamo Buttercup Utonium—le dijo con el pecho inflado mientras cubría la pala de cemento con torpeza.

Sí lo conseguía, sería por su enorme cabezonería, se dijo Blossom. A veces, también le gustaba esa actitud de su hermana. Siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

Se internó en el edificio del colegio y recorrió los pasillos entre la marabunta de alumnos que iba llegando. Las entradas, descansos entre clases y salidas los convertían en un auténtico revuelo. Tras saludar y responder a todos los que demandaban su atención, vio a una pareja besarse junto a las taquillas en la entrada a su aula y se sonrojó débilmente. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas con discreción. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sensible ante ésas cosas? Ella nunca había tenido novio, a pesar de que muchos chicos le habían preguntado por ello. No era tan raro, ¿no? Era guapa, lista y famosa. Tampoco había besado nunca a nadie. No quería que su primer beso fuera en uno de esos juegos estúpidos en los que le tocara hacerlo con alguien que no le gustara en absoluto.

El problema, es que ella nunca se había interesado por nadie. No quería que interfiriera en sus estudios, pero ésa era otra cuestión. ¿Habría acaso alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Lo dudaba.

Sorteó con prisa a la pareja siamesa por la boca y entró en clase como si de un refugio se tratara. Allí, el ambiente era completamente opuesto al de los pasillos. Era pronto, y apenas había tres o cuatro alumnos sentados en sus pupitres enfrascados en sus libros. Los típicos _nerds _empollones. Se respiraba calma, quietud, y conocimiento.

Sí, aquel era su ambiente.

Ordenó sus cosas con calma y preparó el material para la primera clase. Cuando todo estuvo perfecto, levantó la vista y vio una cabellera naranja y rizada en primera línea, inclinada sobre la mesa con exageración. Blossom recordó el acontecimiento del examen de literatura y se avergonzó de sí misma. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan maleducada?

Se levantó y colocó al lado del chico, que leía con avidez y no se había siquiera percatado de su presencia. Blossom se inclinó para ver mejor y leer el párrafo.

— Siempre he sentido cierto desagrado hacia Julieta—el chico botó de la silla ante la sorpresa—. Su estupidez e ineptitud hacen que la encuentre insufrible.

El muchacho parpadeó tras las gruesas gafas sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Bueno, no sé mucho del tema… pero sólo es una niña de catorce años. Y por lo que he leído, todo el mundo se vuelve algo necio con el amor…

Blossom se dio cuenta de que iniciando una discusión literaria no había comenzado con buen pie.

—Quiero decir, ¡que me ha sorprendido que leas a Shakespeare por cuenta propia! —miró los asientos vacíos—. La mayoría de éstos mentecatos no sabrían reconocer una obra de arte de tal tamaño ni aunque la tuvieran delante.

Se frotó las manos.

—Sí, bueno… siempre ha sido uno de mis autores favoritos. Su teatro es excelente.

Blossom asintió con vehemencia, contenta de que alguien compartiese un gusto como aquél. Recordó a qué había venido.

—Por cierto, disculpa por lo del otro día, te quité el examen de literatura de muy malos modos, y podría haberte traído problemas. Que te bajasen la nota o algo…

—Oh no, no te preocupes—le quitó importancia con nerviosismo—. Está bien. Entiendo que te pusieras nerviosa, tú eres la mejor de la clase.

Blossom percibió el tono de admiración en su voz. El chico le rehuía la mirada.

—Qué va, tú también eres muy bueno. Siempre estás callado, en primera fila, prestando atención… la verdad es que muchos deberían aprender de ti.

El muchacho se desconcertó de su todo enfadado al pronunciar ese "muchos". Muchos. Sí, Blossom tenía en mente a quién se refería con exactitud.

—Muchas gracias pero…—le brillaban los ojos. Blossom volvió a prestarle atención—. Pero tú en realidad eres la mejor. De verdad. Tienes unas calificaciones excelentes, eres inteligente, pero no te confías y trabajas con esfuerzo. Eres la líder de un grupo de superheroínas, y aún a pesar del instituto tienes tiempo para combatir el crimen de manera competente y rápida. Eres amable, justa y educada. Toda la ciudad te quiere, todos te respetan y admiran. También eres muy guap…

Se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, mientras comprobaba si alguno de los alumnos que llegaban poco a poco había escuchado sus palabras. Volvió a su postura agachada y huidiza, pero Blossom había visto sus ojos brillar, el tono de admiración y coraje de su voz, cómo había crecido por momentos.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y rio con suavidad. Qué chico más agradable. Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Gregory, Gregory Fawks—respondió poniéndose en pie con excesiva rigidez. Era algo bajito, un poco más que ella, delgado y de piel pálida. Se secó el sudor de las manos en su pantalón perfectamente planchado.

—Encantada, Gregory. Yo soy Blossom —dijo sin necesidad. Le tendió la mano y el chico se la apretó, nervioso—. ¿Puedo llamarte Greg?

— ¿Eh? —el chico no parecía muy acostumbrado a apelativos cariñosos—. Claro, estaría muy bien. Si quieres, me refiero… ¿quieres?

Su torpeza y nerviosismo producían simpatía en Blossom, que ahogó una risita con la palma de la mano.

—Claro, Greg. Tú puedes llamarme Bloss. Si quieres, claro…

— ¡Sí! —exclamó. Sacudió la cabeza y recobró el tono—. Quiero decir, sí, me encantaría—pronunció el nombre como si fuera una palabra mágica—. Bloss…

El encanto de la situación fue destruido de manera contundente, y Blossom se dio cuenta de ello al segundo. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la figura adelantada de Brick, acompañado por sus dos hermanos. Nadie había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero su simple presencia y el aura que emanaba su cuerpo habían roto toda calidez del ambiente. Los miraba a ambos expectante, de manera inquisitiva. Las cejas ligeramente arqueadas, la pupila algo dilatada, los labios imperceptiblemente fruncidos. Blossom no comprendió su mirada, pero la había vuelto a cabrear. Y Greg se había sentado de nuevo como un resorte invertido, continuando con su lectura de _Romeo y Julieta _mientras temblaba como un cachorrito mojado.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada. El día anterior se había despedido de ella de muy malas maneras, y no había comprendido por qué. Justo cuando parecía que las cosas empezaban a marchar sobre ruedas. Y ahora seguía estando airado sin razón.

Tras unos instantes, Brick siguió su camino hasta su pupitre, ignorándola por completo. Tenía su misma cara de indiferencia y pasotismo de siempre. Como odiaba eso. Tenía que saber por qué.

Antes de que Blossom diera el primer paso, el profesor Anderson entró por la puerta con su maletín de cuero y gesto serio. Miró su reloj de pulsera, contó los segundos hasta que tocó la sirena y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Ahora, no dejaba entrar a nadie que llegara un solo segundo tarde.

—Siéntese, señorita Utonium—dijo con retintín mirando a Blossom con desprecio. Le había pillado manía desde el incidente—. La clase va a comenzar.

Blossom miró por última vez a su contraparte y se dirigió a su asiento con pasos de gigante malhumorado.

Tarde o temprano, eso no le importaba.

Pero no iba a quedarse sin sus respuestas.

* * *

Butch movía las piernas de manera frenética mientras observaba el lento movimiento de las agujas del reloj con ansiedad. Tenía que dejar de mirar al objeto de manera tan contundente, porque notaba por momentos como se le calentaba y vibraba la retina y eso era signo de que sus rayos láser iban a hacer acto de presencia. Así que cambiaba el objetivo de su mirada cada minuto, para no centrarse en algo y acabar calcinándolo.

Mientras un profesor de gracioso bigote blanco les contaba no se qué de un tal Napoleón, Butch centró su atención en un pupitre y silla vacíos, a la izquierda de la sala. Ahogó una risa nasal. ¿Se había rendido tan pronto la nena verde? Se lo estaba pasando de miedo, y Brick y la tonta de rosa habían tenido que aparecer y joderlo todo.

"Ambos se las dan de líderes y listillos" pensó con rabia "no son tan diferentes como quieren hacer creer…"

—Aunque mires tanto no va a aparecer, Butch.

El moreno se giró con el ceño fruncido hacia su hermano pequeño, que rayaba su nombre en la mesa con la punta de un bolígrafo hasta casi deshacerlo. Algunos mechones de pelo rubio le caían sobre los ojos, lo que reforzaba su aspecto soñoliento.

— ¿Y tú qué coño dices, eh? —habló en un tono no muy alto para no llamar la atención.

—Nada—se encogió de hombros—. Yo solo digo lo que veo.

— ¡Pues ponte gafas, gilipollas!

— ¡Butch Jojo! ¿Quiere bajar el volumen, por favor? —Pidió el profesor—. Si no le interesan las Guerras Napoleónicas, no moleste a sus compañeros al menos.

Butch murmuró una disculpa y la clase continuó. Si hubiera sido un alumno cualquiera, todo el mundo habría reído a mandíbula batiente. Pero eran los RowdyruffBoys, y nadie tenía las agallas de meterse con ellos.

Bueno, casi nadie.

Butch volvió a centrar su atención en su objetivo y vio a la hermana más pequeña, situada en la mesa de al lado, mirando hacia su posición. Pero descubrió que debía ser hijo del cristalero, porque la rubia tonta miraba a través de él como si no existiese. Miraba lo que había más allá, en la mesa de su derecha.

—Y tú vas a desaparecer del uso, por lo que veo—le susurró con cara macabra a su hermano pequeño.

Boomer levantó la mirada y buscó a qué se refería Butch. Encontró a un total de cinco chicas mirándolo con avidez, y a otras cuatro que si no era él el objetivo, lo eran sus hermanos.

Pero unos ojos le miraban de forma diferente al resto. Clavó la mirada en la portadora de aquellos ojos azules claros. Y lo único que distinguió en ellos fue desconcierto, y mucha tristeza. Había tanta compasión en su mirada que Boomer sintió arcadas. Arrugó la nariz y habló lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchase toda la clase.

—Alguien debería enseñarle a no meterse en asuntos ajenos.

La sirena anunció el inicio del recreo antes que el profesor pudiera llamarle la atención por su interrupción. Todos se pusieron en pie y lo ignoraron, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó.

Blossom se acercó a su hermana pequeña. La cara de Bubbles mostraba el daño que le había hecho el comentario.

"Pero es que le hace daño todo", o eso pensó Boomer, resoplando.

Butch se levantó el primero de todos y marcó el camino a la libertad. Su asignatura preferida eran los recreos, sin duda.

— ¿Qué queréis que hagamos? —preguntó—. ¿Recreativos, robar algo de comer, asustar a los parvulitos?

—Como quieras—respondió Brick sin entusiasmo—. Yo tengo cosas que hacer. Os veo luego.

Como de costumbre, no esperó respuesta y se marchó volando. Butch contempló su estela roja con el ceño fruncido. Su hermano mayor no solía ser tan seco, le encantaba hablar y ser el único en hacerlo. Le hacía parecer importante.

—Oye Boomer, ¿tú no crees que Brick está raro últimamente? Como más cabreado que de costumbre.

—No sé—dijo sin prestarle mucha atención. Todavía tenía la cabeza en otra parte—. Yo también me voy, pásalo bien.

Butch chasqueó la lengua mientras el rubio salía volando en dirección opuesta a su hermano mayor. ¿Qué cosas tan importante tenían que hacer?

_Menudos aburridos._

Caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, pegado a la fachada del edificio del colegio. En la hierba y bancos, multitud de alumnos descansaban tomándose un tentempié o charlando animadamente. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Pensó en ir a fumar a los baños, como hacían de vez en cuando. Desde luego lo hacían porque querían, algo tan tonto como una sustancia química no iba a derrotarlos y a hacerles adictos a ella. Controlaba la situación. Él no era adicto a nada.

La imagen de alguien le vino a la mente y sonrió de forma malévola. Bueno, a casi nada.

Antes de que pudiera encaminarse hacia el gimnasio, unas cinco o seis chicas le cortaron el paso.

—Tú debes de ser Butch Jojo—dijo una de pose altiva y brillante pelo caoba, que parecía liderar el grupo—. Creo que todavía no nos conocemos como es debido.

Con lo abierta que tenía la camisa, Butch pudo comprobar con facilidad que tenía un buen par de tetas. Alzó una ceja y la sorteó.

—No, creo que no.

—Soy Mandy Benson, capitana de las animadoras—se presentó con orgullo, siguiéndolo—. Voy a la clase B. Seguro que has oído hablar de mí.

No, Butch no había oído hablar de esa niñata jamás, así que ni se molestó en responderle. Intentó virar hacia la derecha, y ellas se colocaron delante. Tras varios intentos, Butch resopló entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba comenzando a cabrearse. No se molestó en ocultar su tono de enfado.

— ¿Qué queréis?

—Sólo queríamos conocerte un poco mejor, ya sabes—Mandy batió las pestañas de forma exagerada—. ¿Qué sueles hacer para divertirte?

—Oh, me encanta pegar, robar y asesinar. Soy un Rowdyruffboy, ya sabes.

Ellas asintieron entusiasmadas mientras lo miraban como si fuera un pastel de carne. ¿Habían escuchado acaso lo que acababa de decir? ¿O les gustaba ése tipo de chicos que había definido? Butch no podía creérselo. Él nunca había gustado a nadie.

Y por sus miradas lujuriosas y depredadoras, se decantó por la primera opción.

— ¿Y a tu hermano Boomer, también le gusta lo mismo? —le preguntó otra con ansiedad.

Una tercera lo agarró de la manga de la camisa, con ojos enfermizos.

— ¿Y a Brick? Dime, ¿Qué le gusta a Brick?

Butch la apartó de un manotazo y la tiró al suelo con dureza. Ella, en cambio, permanecía encantada.

— ¡Oh, qué fuerza! —dijo tocándose el antebrazo en el que no tardaría en aparecer un feo moratón.

Dieron un paso al frente, y Butch juzgó que aquello ya era suficiente. Echó a volar y se libró de ellas, escuchando sus voces de quejas en la retaguardia. Se tocó la frente y se descubrió varias gotas de sudor. Por el amor de Dios, había sentido miedo de una panda de niñas acosadoras. Él, que se había enfrentado a monstruos tan grandes como edificios.

Aterrizó en el suelo con suavidad, relajándose, y se percató de que su inconsciente lo había llevado hasta el gimnasio. Recuperó su humor de inmediato, y abrió las puertas con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Buttercup permanecía enfrascada en su tarea, agachada sobre el suelo. Sus movimientos eran automáticos, después de tres horas. La mejora de su habilidad podía admirarse en el suelo. La primera parte parecía haber sido arreglada por un simio con deficiencia mental. Ahora, que ya le quedaba poco terreno por cubrir, parecía una auténtica profesional de la construcción, cubriendo las baldosas de cemento con destreza y puliéndolas con soltura. Luego las cubría con resina, y el resultado era mejor que el anterior. Una pavimentación perfecta.

Podría incluso dedicarse profesionalmente a eso, pensó. Aunque al profesor no le haría ninguna gracia. Además, estar con hombres como aquellos… había muchos chistes al respecto, y ahora sabía por qué. Qué nerviosa se había puesto cuando la miraban de arriba y abajo y le recordaban lo mucho que había cambiado desde sus inicios con seis años. Y luego, ¿cómo la había llamado? Todavía no entendía como su reacción no había sido pegarles un puñetazo de los suyos a cada uno. En cambio, se había sonrojado avergonzada.

—Potranca…

Butch tosió incapaz de aguantar la carcajada de sorpresa y Buttercup se volvió hacia él, con la pala cubierta de cemento. Abrió mucho los ojos, y el color carmesí de su rostro se acentuó.

_La había escuchado. Mierda._

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! —gritó levantándose como un resorte.

—Como sigas gritando, tu cabeza va a terminar por explotar—consiguió articular tras dejar de reír escandalosamente—. Cuando gritas te pones más roja aún.

Buttercup frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, perdiendo poco a poco ese tono en sus mejillas.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Ya. Y yo te respondo—dijo mientras se acercaba a pasos tranquilos hacia ella—. Venía para burlarme de ti, pero llego y te encuentro dedicándote a ti misma piropos de camionero. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

—De obrero, más bien…—Butch alzó una ceja sin comprender, y Buttercup se apresuró a encararlo de nuevo—. De todas formas, ¡lárgate de aquí!

—No quiero.

Butch caminó con calma, observando el suelo reparado. Pisó varias veces para comprobar su estabilidad. Buttercup frunció más el ceño, si podía ser posible.

—Oye, que no va a hundirse.

— ¿Habías hecho esto antes o qué?

Buttercup parpadeó, confusa. Afloró su tono irónico.

—Oh, claro. Uno de mis hobbies favoritos es la pavimentación y arreglo de suelos. Me encanta el PVC.

Butch se agachó y palpó la zona recientemente acabada, a la que había dado tiempo a secarse.

—Está bastante bien.

Buttercup se atragantó mientras el chico seguía comprobando el suelo a su alrededor. Abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó sin palabras. ¿Butch, haciéndole un cumplido? Aquello no podía ser posible.

— ¿Y qué sabrás tu de suelos? ¿Eres albañil o algo?

—No—respondió él tranquilamente, sin utilizar el mismo tono seco—. Pero alguna vez también me han hecho reparar mis daños causados. Sé algo del tema.

Buttercup contempló un brillo de melancolía aflorar en sus ojos esmeraldas, mientras el chico miraba el techo distraído. Debía ser la conversación más larga que habían tenido jamás. Él estaba tranquilo, relajado. ¿Cómo podía ser, si en cuanto se veían los músculos se les tensaban a ambos como rocas? Cubrió la pala de cemento de la carretilla mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos. ¿Y quién demonios habría conseguido imponerles normas a los Rowdyruff boys?

—Sin embargo, te has dejado un trozo sin cubrir.

Buttercup elevó la cabeza y algo pegajoso y húmedo le golpeó contra la mejilla, desequilibrándola hacia un lado. Tardó unos segundos en descubrir que era cemento, y a Butch con el brazo todavía en alto tras el lanzamiento. Abrió la boca incapaz de decir nada, mientras el chico se retorcía por el suelo de risa.

— ¡Por favor, tienes que verte la cara!

Todo aquello había sido una trampa. Su actitud relajada, sus elogios. Se quitó una salpicadura junto al ojo. Y por fin, Buttercup reaccionó.

— ¡Eres un cabrón!

Un puñado de masa de cemento golpeó con fuerza la entrepierna de Butch, que comenzó a gemir en el suelo sujetándose sus tesoros. Había sido rápida.

— ¡No vale prensar de esa forma! ¡Está demasiado duro!

Otro impacto en el pecho lo calló de inmediato, cortándole la respiración.

— ¡Siempre estás molestándome! —Gritaba la chica entre lanzamiento y lanzamiento—. ¡Eres un incordio de persona, búscate un hobby!

A Butch le costaba esquivar sus feroces tiros certeros.

—Para, ¡quieta! —Uno especialmente grande le dio contra la mejilla izquierda—. ¡Te digo que pares!

Se lanzó contra ella y ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, resbalando y embadurnándose del cemento de la carretilla volcada por los forcejeos. Con una hábil llave de judo, Buttercup movilizó al chico con sus piernas, quedando ella sentada sobre su cintura y mirándolo de frente.

Aquél fue su momento de sonreír maquiavélicamente.

— ¿Sabes, Butch? Creo que tu gomina del pelo no es de muy buena calidad, porque no te dura todo el día. Ya va siendo hora de cambiarla, y te recomiendo la mejor del mercado…

Butch abrió los ojos como platos al contemplar lo que iba a hacer. Se revolvió como una anguila, pero la chica lo tenía agarrado perfectamente con su brutal fuerza.

—No…

— ¡Fijación extrafuerte!

Buttercup comenzó a peinar el pelo negro del chico con las manos embadurnadas de cemento mientras éste chillaba como un poseído. Ella reía con maldad mientras Butch se debatía ferozmente, pero ese era su momento de gloria y no iba a dejarlo escapar.

— ¡¿Te diviertes?! —le gritó mientras las manos de ella todavía masajeaban sus cabellos.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? —Rio con fuerza, inclinándose sobre él—. Ah, cruel tortura. No sé de qué te quejas, ¡te he dejado mucho más guapo!

Ambos parpadearon confusos ante las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica. Buttercup tornó su gesto serio en seguida, apartando las manos como si su pelo quemara.

Esta vez fue Butch quien se irguió, quedando apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de tu posición?

Su tono de voz más ronco de lo habitual despertó a Buttercup, que parecía ligeramente distraída y somnolienta.

— ¿Eh?

Estaba sentada sobre él, sobre sus caderas, con la falda levantada dejando ver más piel de la que las normas del colegio lo hubiesen permitido. Ambos sucios y húmedos, embadurnados con cemento hasta en las cejas.

La mano de Butch sobre su flequillo impregnado le impidió pronunciar palabra del todo. ¿Qué hacía? Parecía estar acariciándolo. Miró su cara de concentración y seriedad, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Se enderezó del todo, acercando su boca a la oreja de la chica. Y cuando le susurró, Buttercup se paralizó por completo.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tarda en secarse el cemento?

—Butch.

Una tercera y potente voz hizo eco en el interior del pabellón. Ambos rivales se volvieron sobre la imponente figura de la entrada, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre una camisa desgarrada y lleno de escombros, al igual que el resto del uniforme. Su semblante era impasible. Sólo un brillo de furia en sus ojos rojos delataba su estado de ánimo.

Aquella gorra roja y coleta pelirroja hasta el final de la espalda sólo podían pertenecer a una persona.

—Brick.

Buttercup despertó ante la articulación del nombre y se levantó con urgencia, pero sólo pudo gatear hacia atrás, alejándose de Butch como si de un apestado se tratase. Respiraba demasiado fuerte.

El hermano mediano se levantó e irguió con dignidad, a pesar de permanecer completamente cubierto de la sustancia conglomerante y llevar un peinado estúpido. Cuando se posicionó frente a su hermano mayor, el cual estaba cubierto de polvo, no lo hizo parecer tan cochambroso. Ambos estaban hechos unos zorros, pero su duelo de miradas no parecía recaer en aquello. Desde esa perspectiva, Buttercup pudo comprobar que a pesar de que Brick le sacaba más de una cabeza a ella, Butch todavía era algo más alto y corpulento.

Y a pesar de eso, fue el mediano el que terminó desviando la mirada y bajando la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Se colocó junto a Brick y le dieron la espalda. Sin embargo, Butch se volvió una última vez hacia ella antes de marchar.

—Yo no tardaría mucho en limpiar este estropicio. Y mucho menos en quitarlo del pelo.

Inmediatamente salieron volando, dejando a Buttercup tirada, sola y sucia sobre el suelo del gimnasio. Como un interruptor, los músculos del cuerpo se les destensaron. Aprovechó aquello y echó a correr hacia los vestuarios a la velocidad del rayo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y una extraña sensación de pesadez sobre todo su cuerpo. Parecía hecha de metal. ¿Se habría secado ya el cemento? No, no había dado tiempo. Era otra cosa.

Llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y agradeció que estuviera completamente vacío. Se apoyó sobre la pila blanca de uno de los lavabos mientras intentaba restablecer su respiración y su mente.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, y una chica que parecía sacada de las alcantarillas le devolvió la mirada verde y brillante. Se desnudó, quitándose la ropa con violencia como si pudiera hacer lo mismo con esa extraña sensación que parecía haberse agarrado a su pecho. Había sentido su tacto sobre su frente, percibido como algo en las caderas del chico comenzaba a crecer y se clavaba contra sus muslos. Extrañada, sintió como las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

Entonces descubrió lo que era.

Miedo.

Y que nunca jamás había estado tan asustada como en los últimos instantes que acababa de vivir.

* * *

Bubbles empezaba hoy su primera clase en el Club de Pintura, la última y esta vez definitiva actividad a la que el Centro le permitía practicar, y Buttercup debía permanecer todo el día reparando los daños del gimnasio. Los tres hermanos habían desaparecido desde la hora del recreo.

Así que cuando tocó la sirena de final de clases, Blossom ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

—Quiero investigar una serie de destrucciones que se están llevando a cabo en zonas indeterminadas de la ciudad—le explicó a Greg mientras abandonaban el aula—. Siguen un mismo patrón, lo que señalan a un mismo individuo, pero no están repartidas geográficamente con coherencia. Es como si el sujeto llegase al sitio que le viniera bien y comenzara a destrozarlo todo.

— ¿Y tienes idea de quién o qué puede ser?

—Los monstruos se dejan ver. Surgen de un determinado lugar y lo destruyen, pero no se marchan sin más. A la mayoría de delincuentes con capacidad para realizar un acto de esa mesura les encanta llamar la atención y que se les atribuya dichos destrozos. Por experiencia, digo. Todos son unos cretinos fanfarrones.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Esta vez es alguien que plasma su violencia en los destrozos—sentenció.

Greg se tocó la varilla de las gafas, cosa que hacía cuando indagaba sobre un tema.

— ¿Quieres decir que es alguien qué sólo hace esto para desestresarse? —Preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Para suprimir malas energías?

Blossom asintió, contenta de que alguien hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión y apoyase su teoría. Greg admitió que tenía coherencia y encajaba perfectamente con las descripciones, pero era incapaz de imaginar que alguien hiciese algo así.

—Pues sea quien sea podría apuntarse a yoga, o pilates, o salir a correr…

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la imagen del individuo en cuestión ataviado con unas mallas blancas y calentadores. Greg parpadeó confuso tras los gruesos cristales. Iba en serio, y ese hecho sólo aumentaba las ganas de reír de Blossom.

—No creo que él sea de los que les gusta ese tipo de cosas…

— ¿Él? —repitió Greg, ansioso—. ¿Pero ya sabes quién es?

Blossom esbozó una débil sonrisa sin alegría. Le apretó suavemente el antebrazo y el rostro del muchacho se quedó lívido como el papel. Tragó saliva, nervioso y expectante.

—Me hago una idea.

Le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza despidiéndose y una vez ya fuera del recinto escolar salió volando sobre la ciudad a velocidad media. Activó su oído ultrasónico, captando la cantidad de ruido que generaba la ciudad. Por un momento sintió que se quedaba sorda, pero filtró de inmediato los sonidos que no le interesaban y prestó atención a los que sí lo hacían. En menos de un minuto, pudo distinguir el inconfundible sonido de la destrucción. Era mucho más violento y brusco que el de una demolición preparada. No se estaba utilizando ninguna clase de máquina, y Blossom se dio cuenta en seguida de que el sujeto volvía a las andadas. ¿Cuántas veces ya, en dos días?

Voló con rapidez guiándose por las ondas ultrasónicas, que cada vez eran más fuertes y claras. En un punto concreto desactivó su superpoder, y comprobó que eran audibles a simple oído. Un nuevo estruendo a menos de cien metros la alertó, y se apresuró a internarse en la nube de polvo que se había creado.

Advirtió una sombra que iba haciéndose cada vez más visible con la disipación del humo, pero algunas partículas de polvo se le metieron en la garganta y le impidieron hablar.

Blossom tosió varias veces, alertando al enemigo de su posición.

— ¡Eh, tú! —consiguió pronunciar con ojos llorosos—. ¡Basta ya!

La figura emitió un gruñido y huyó. Cuando la nube se desvaneció y Blossom fue capaz de abrir los ojos, él había desaparecido, dejando metros de ruinas alrededor de la chica.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó una mujer. Otros ciudadanos comenzaron a aparecer, atraídos por el ruido y el humo.

—No lo sé—respondió otro—. Pero menos mal que iba a derruir la zona en menos de una semana y habían desalojado a toda la gente.

—Dios santo, ¿te imaginas qué habría pasado si hubiera estado habitada?

Blossom terminó de escuchar sus palabras y divisó algo a lo lejos. Se acercó flotando, y cuando cogió el objeto y lo sacudió pudo comprobar que era una gorra de un rojo brillante.

Abrió las fosas nasales y arrugó la prenda en su mano, apretándola con fuerza. Justo como pensaba. No necesitaba ninguna prueba más.

_Brick. _Rechinó los dientes.

Ahora sí que no se le iba a escapar.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**PD: Sí, es lo que pensáis! Greg es físicamente casi igual que Dexter, desde luego me he basado totalmente en él para el personaje, pero no es él porque esto no es un Crossover! (Me encanta Bleedman y las PPGD también^^) Y como véis éste es bastante más tímido y callado. ¡Dénle una oportunidad!:O**

**PD2: Y sí, sé que soy una negada para poner títulos:').**

**Un enorme saludo a todos!**


	7. Monstruos

**¡Hola hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, trayéndoos el capítulo 7 de _Errónea Fortuna. _He de decir que me ha salido largo de narices, y que no pienso hacerlos de tal longitud, pero necesitaba que todo esto pasara de seguido. ¡17 páginas a word! :O Qué salvajada, jaja. Muchas gracias de nuevo a todo el mundo por sus reviews, me encanta recibirlas (y a quién no?), así que hacedme feliz y dejad reviews, os lo ordeno! (?) Perdonad, perdonad. Ya me relajo.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Sin más contemplaciones, ¡a leer!**

**.**

**_Capítulo 7: Monstruos._ **

Salto. Giro. Pirueta.

Bubbles se sostuvo sobre la pierna izquierda y realizó un distinguido movimiento de brazo, el último de todos.

Cuando las luces se apagaron indicando el fin de la obra, el Profesor se levantó el primero de entre el público y comenzó a aplaudir con verdadero ímpetu. Llevaba la cara roja y congestionada, y un pañuelo húmedo arrugado entre sus manos.

— ¡BRAVO, BRAVO!

Blossom sonrió mientras sus gritos de padre emocionado resonaban por todo el salón de actos de la escuela. En escasos segundos el resto de público lo acompañó con aplausos y vítores, mientras todas las bailarinas salían al escenario y agradecían con elegancia sus ovaciones. Bubbles, esbelta como nunca embutida en su mallot violeta, realizó una fina inclinación y sonrió al público.

Tras casi dos minutos de aplausos, bajaron el telón y la gente fue levantándose de sus asientos.

—Ha sido fantástico, ¿verdad? —comentó Blossom.

— ¡Desde luego que sí! —exclamó el Profesor, conmovido—. Oh, ese _pas de deux _final, ¡qué maestría, qué control!

Ella alzó las cejas, desconcertada. El Profesor no tenía ni idea de ballet, todo aquello debía de haberlo leído en el panfleto que daban a la entrada. Suspiró mientras él se encargaba de hacer saber a todos los que pasaban cerca de que la protagonista de la obra, _La bella durmiente _de Tchaikovski, era su hija menor. Su rostro rezumaba orgullo, y Blossom no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Se volvió hacia su otra hermana.

— ¿Y a ti Buttercup, qué te ha parecido la obra?

Ella ni la miró.

—Bien.

"¿Bien?" pensó Blossom. Buttercup odiaba el ballet y nunca se molestaba en demostrar lo contrario. En años anteriores, se había quedado dormida hasta en tres ocasiones, y en una tuvieron que interrumpir la actuación porque sus horribles ronquidos no permitían escuchar la música con claridad.

Se apoyó sobre una de las butacas y probó otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿no te importaría probarte el mallot de Bubbles en casa? Creo que a ti te quedaría mucho mejor.

—Bien.

Blossom frunció el ceño mientras controlaba sus ganas de sacudirla con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Llevaba cuatro días comportándose como un autómata, viviendo en su mundo. Había permanecido callada durante toda la representación, con la mirada fija en un punto concreto sin observar realmente, y aplaudiendo largo rato sin mucha emoción.

La líder bufó como un gato y en dos zancadas se posicionó delante de su hermana, que todavía permanecía sentada en su butaca. Le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y se inclinó sobre ella hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaron. Esbozó una sonrisa y susurró con dulzura.

— ¿Entonces por qué no cambias las zapatillas de fútbol por las punteras? Bubbles se alegraría mucho.

Buttercup parpadeó y sus bonitos ojos verdes volvieron a cobrar vida. Despertó.

— ¡¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?! ¡Estás loca, jamás haría algo así!

La apartó y se puso en pie con violencia, restaurando su espacio personal. Se habían quedado solas en la sala. Blossom inhaló aire y se preparó. Con Buttercup, una tenía que ser directa.

—Cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa, Buttercup.

Percibió como en los ojos de su hermana morena aparecía un brillo de temor inusual ante la pregunta. Aquello no era normal. ¿Temor a qué? Ella no tenía miedo a nada. Se preocupó sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿A mí? Qué me va a pasar. ¡No me pasa nada!

Ahí estaba, como suponía. La negación, negación repetida y con enfado incluido. Blossom colocó las manos sobre las caderas para emitir una mayor proyección de autoridad.

—No intentes engañarme. No a mí, Buttercup—relajó el tono y colocó le una mano sobre el hombro—. Aunque siempre estemos peleando, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Increíblemente, el manotazo de Buttercup no llegó. No se apartó, y ante el asombro de Blossom comprobó como perdía fuerzas lentamente. La morena deshizo su ceño fruncido, dejando paso a un rostro angustiado y confundido. Apretó los puños con fuerza, y cuando Blossom notó cómo se le agolpaban las lágrimas en los ojos sintió verdadero pánico. Sabía que nunca llegaría a derramarlas. Pero algo terrible debía de estar pasando.

—Buttercup, vamos—urgió, apretando suavemente—. Puedo ayudarte. Lo que sea.

Ella bajó la cabeza y tras unos segundos interminables, habló muy quedamente, en un susurro y con voz más aguda de lo normal.

—Yo… sólo es que…

— ¡Chicas!

La dulce voz de su hermana pequeña llamó su atención y rompió el momento.

— ¿Bubbles?

Traía el pelo mojado tras la ducha, y había cambiado el mallot por una falda y una blusa de calle. Se acercó con brincos alegres, y Buttercup se alejó de su hermana para ir al encuentro de la otra. Blossom notó cómo volvía a meterse en su cascarón, cómo restablecía su coraza sin fisura alguna. Chasqueando la lengua, maldijo interiormente la inoportunidad de su hermana y se acercó a ambas ella también.

— ¿Qué os ha parecido?

—Bueno, no está mal—Buttercup le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Pero si te soy sincera, he estado deseando desde el principio que acabase. ¡Deberías agradecerme que no me echara a roncar!

Bubbles rió afablemente, tomando las palabras de su hermana como un verdadero elogio viniendo de ella. Blossom en cambio, observaba recelosa como la morena parecía haber recobrado su típica personalidad con exagerada celeridad. La rubia malinterpretó su expresión.

— ¿Es que no te ha gustado, Bloss? —se explicó, hablando muy rápido—. Lo sé, me he equivocado un momento en el primer acto, situándome a la izquierda en vez de a la derecha. Y cuando Giorgina me ha besado haciendo de príncipe casi me caigo al suelo… Qué vergüenza. Aunque bueno, con un chico todavía lo habría sido más, pero no hay ningún chico en el Club de Ballet y…

— ¡No, no, no! —Blossom paró su metralla de palabras—. Me ha encantado, Bubbles. ¡Eres una gran bailarina! Debías de haber visto al Profesor, contándole a todo el mundo que su hija era la princesa Aurora. Parecía un pavo real.

Las tres rieron ante el símil, aunque a Bubbles no se le pasó por alto la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. La mirada demandante de Blossom y la reticente de Buttercup le decían muchas cosas, pero que no sabía interpretar con claridad. Ella también había notado el cambio de comportamiento de la morena durante los últimos días, desde luego.

Pero una vez más y como siempre, se había callado, haciendo parecer que no sabía nada de nada. Ya lo tenía asumido, para todo el mundo ella era la rubita corta de entendederas. Así que siempre tenía un punto a su favor.

—Agh, volvamos ya a casa—dijo Buttercup andando hacia la salida—. ¡Tengo un hambre de mil demonios! ¿Qué hay de cena?

El oído ultrasónico de Bubbles se activó involuntariamente y algo la alertó. Miró a izquierda y derecha, pero nada. Era algo más lejano. Cuidó de no llamar la atención de Blossom, siempre tan atenta a todo, aunque en ese momento se encontraba mirando con fijación la espalda de su otra hermana, ajena por completo a la rubia. Siguió los pasos de Buttercup y en el resquicio de la puerta se volvió hacia ella.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó Bubbles dándose un suave toque en la frente—. Me he olvidado la pulsera de plata en el camerino. Es la de pececitos, la que me regalaste para mi decimoquinto cumpleaños… ¿recuerdas?

Blossom sonrió débilmente y se elevó en el aire.

—Es tarde, ven a casa volando. Ya ayudo yo con la cena.

Bubbles contempló su estela rosa mientras la puerta permanecía abierta, y con un suave giro, se cerró, dejándola sola en el salón de actos. Suspiró, contenta de haber logrado engañar a su hermana, pero culpable por la misma razón. Algo le decía que debía estar sola en ese momento, y como solía, hizo caso a sus sentimientos.

Agudizó sus sentidos y percibió con mayor claridad el sonido. Salió del edificio, contemplando el sol declinante que apenas emitía ya un suave resplandor naranja, mientras una brisa templada y agradable le revolvía y secaba el cabello suelto. Siguiendo sus instintos, subió unos escalones con tranquilidad y caminó a paso lento por el borde de un muro con las manos juntas detrás de la espalda. Respiró el aire fresco que le llegaba del parque de enfrente, mientras continuaba su camino en silencio. Contaba en su interior. Uno, dos, tres…

Eso era.

Saltó como un león de documental sobre su presa, cayendo ambos al patio de luces de unos edificios de poca altura. Rodaron por el suelo a gran velocidad, rompiendo una maceta por el camino. Cuando Bubbles quedó sobre el sujeto, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo, pudo ver su rostro por primera vez.

— ¡Tú!

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Boomer la apartó sin miramientos y se sacudió los pantalones, manchados con la tierra que era el sustento de la planta. Bubbles se quedó sentada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, mirándolo como si fuera uno de esos sudokus muy difícil de completar que hacía Blossom para matar el rato.

—Capturo al sospechoso—informó, respondiendo a su pregunta—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú, vagando por los alrededores? Te he estado notando todo el rato.

Fue sólo un segundo, pero Boomer abrió la boca, y volvió a cerrarla como un pez. A Bubbles le hizo gracia el gesto, pero no se permitió sonreír. Le había pillado desprevenido.

—Pues eso es lo que hacemos nosotros, ¿no? —Se defendió, apoyándose contra la pared—. Pulular por ahí.

— ¿Solo? —preguntó ella mirando alrededor—. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

Él se tensó, sin responder a la pregunta. Bubbles alzó una ceja, expectante. Los otros dos Rowdyruff boys hacía cuatro días que no aparecían por el instituto, y el rubio asistía a las clases que le apetecían, llegando tarde o marchándose entre los descansos sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. La mención de sus parientes le ensombreció el rostro.

—Eso no te importa.

—Tienes razón—respondió ella—. Ellos no me importan.

Boomer parpadeó desconcertado, observando cómo había adoptado una postura seria de repente. No supo porqué pero sus palabras lo incomodaron. Cambió el peso de pie.

— ¿Entonces por qué perder el tiempo preguntando? Lárgate a casa, niña. Se hace de noche.

Bubbles se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la espalda en el otro extremo de la pared, copiando a la perfección la postura del chico.

—Por favor, soy una superheroína. No me asusta la oscuridad.

El otro soltó una risa nasal.

—Pues hasta hace bien poco lo hacía.

Bubbles notó como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas y abandonó aquella pose de mujer atrevida.

— ¡Y tú que sabrás! ¿Acaso has estado espiándome?

Boomer la miró como si no llegase a comprender la pregunta.

—No eres tan importante, niña. Vete a casa.

Su premura lo delató. Bubbles dio un paso hacia atrás y se tapó la boca con una mano, dramáticamente.

—Has estado espiándome. ¡Lo has estado haciendo, durante la representación!

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —Se separó de la pared y dio un paso hacia ella, en pose defensiva—. Yo estaba aquí fumando tranquilamente, y de repente apareces de la nada y saltas sobre mí como una maldita loca.

— ¡Ahora no estabas haciéndolo! ¡No hay colilla alguna en el suelo, no me mientas! —Soltó una risita malévola. Ya lo había comprobado antes—. Además, en el salón de actos no se puede fumar. Además, ¿por qué lo haces? Es muy malo para la salud.

— ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana! Además, no estaba dentro del salón…

—Ajá.

Eso era. Lo había sacado de sus casillas, y Boomer había perdido los estribos, revelando más cosas de las que quisiera. El chico cerró la boca y frunció el ceño, mirándola con rabia, analizándola. ¿Cómo había caído en la trampa? Le había engañado, poniéndolo nervioso con su vocecita chillona. ¿Acaso era la chica que tenía delante la niñita llorona y tonta del pasado?

—Espiar a través de las puertas…—continuó Bubbles con tono aflautado—. Eso está mal. ¡Pero no sabía que te gustara el ballet! Qué coincidencia.

Boomer entornó los ojos, furioso de verdad. No iba a volver a entrar en el juego de la rubia. Le dio la espalda, deseoso de pegarle un puñetazo en la boca para hacerla callar. Y si pudiera, luego lo haría a sí mismo, por estúpido. Apretó los puños, dispuesto a marcharse antes de cometer cualquier acción.

—Piensa lo que quieras, me da absolutamente igual. Tú y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me da absolutamente igual.

A cambio, como respuesta, Boomer recibió una risa fresca y musical. Abrió mucho los ojos, desconcertado de una réplica así. Sin comprender, notó como destensaba los músculos y se le relajaban las manos, dejándolas caer a ambos lados del cuerpo de forma natural.

—Una vez, me dijiste que debía cambiar—su voz sonó madura, serena—. Cambiar te redirige a muchas direcciones. Yo también he cambiado, Boomer. Quizás deberías observar bien a tu alrededor, y comprobar cuántas cosas han cambiado.

Escuchó sus palabras atentamente, sin voluntad propia. Como aquella vez, pero en ésta, los papeles habían cambiado.

Boomer se volvió, pero no encontró rastro de la chica. A cambio, un gato que paseaba por el muro le maulló quedamente y lo miró con sus ojos amarillos, que poseían un extraño brillo de inteligencia.

—Y tú qué. Largo.

Pero al final, cuando no pudo soportar más su mirada, fue él quien levantó el vuelo, dejando una estela azul cobalto que se fundía con el color del cielo, ya carente de luz.

El sol se había escondido por fin.

* * *

—…así que cuando _h _tiende a infinito y sustituimos _x _por los valores marcados, obtenemos una indeterminación del tipo tres…

Como buena integrante del género femenino que era, Blossom era capaz de hacer más de una cosa al mismo tiempo. Así que mientras escuchaba y anotaba las explicaciones y ejemplos de la profesora Higgins sobre límites funcionales, se perdía en sus enrevesados pensamientos como si de una jungla se tratasen.

El día anterior no había conseguido sacarle nada de nada a Buttercup. Cuando llegaron a casa, retomó su comportamiento de siempre, y no encontró momento adecuado para hablar con ella a solas: nada más terminar de cenar, anunció que iría a dormir pronto pues quería rendir correctamente en su entrenamiento de fútbol del día siguiente. La miró de nuevo, y la encontró susurrando algo a la oreja de Mitch, en el pupitre de su izquierda. Luego los dos taparon sus bocas ahogando las carcajadas provocadas por lo que fuera que hubiera dicho su hermana.

Blossom frunció el ceño y clavó la vista en la pizarra llena de números y letras a partes iguales. ¿Qué se creía Buttercup, que la podía engañar? No se iba a creer que no pasaba nada. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? En cuanto se presionaba un poco de más a la morena, estallaba y ya no había segunda oportunidad. No podía ser demasiado insistente o perdería su ocasión.

Mordiendo el extremo del lápiz, desvió la mirada hacia la derecha del aula, contemplando los dos pupitres vacíos al otro extremo de la sala. Al lado de ambos, en un tercero, el hermano menor de los Rowdyruff boys dormía disimuladamente apoyando la cabeza en los antebrazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Brick y Butch no aparecían por clase desde hacía ya cinco días, y no parecían tener la intención de hacerlo. Habían intentado dialogar con Boomer, pero éste siempre se esfumaba y no les daba respuesta alguna.

_Respuestas. _Blossom estaba que se subía por las paredes. Brick. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Tampoco había hallado nuevos destrozos desde el último en el que encontró su gorra tirada sobre un montón de escombros, y que había guardado con gran recelo.

Suspiró cansada y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, apoyando la mejilla sobre su mano y mirando a través de la ventana. ¿Ya está, se había acabado todo? No, no podía ser. No sabía NADA. Ni siquiera por qué estaban allí, haciendo todo el paripé de ir al colegio y vestir el mismo uniforme que ella y sus hermanas. Era absurdo, ilógico. Los tres gilipollas la estaban frustrando.

Ahogó un bostezo con la palma de la mano, pero un fuerte ataque de tos rompió toda la educación y elegancia del movimiento. La clase se interrumpió ante el alboroto y todo el mundo centró su atención en Blossom, que miraba hacia la ventana pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Señorita Utonium, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

—Yo... Lo, ¡lo cierto es que no! —se levantó con violencia de la silla y los alumnos se inclinaron hacia detrás, asustados—. No me encuentro muy bien, profesora Higgins. Iré a la enfermería a ver a la doctora.

Cogió su mochila y se la echó a un hombro como su hermana Buttercup, corriendo con rapidez hacia la puerta.

—Pero—titubeó la mujer de avanzada edad—. ¿Por qué se lleva la maleta consigo…?

—Mareo, ataque de tos, sudoración que precede a la fiebre, malestar general—nombró desde el resquicio de la puerta—. Estoy segura de que es gripe, la doctora me mandará seguramente volver a casa y no puedo arriesgarme a contagiar a ningún alumno al venir a por mi mochila—realizó una inclinación—. Así que discúlpeme.

Cerró la puerta y continuó a la carrera sin esperar respuesta de la profesora. No había planeado nada, pero le había salido bien la excusa, y ella era completamente fiable y honesta como lo era una de las mejores alumnas del colegio, si no la que más. Su esfuerzo también tenía que tener algunos beneficios.

Sacudió la cabeza y puso atención a la causa que le había provocado aquel ataque de tos estruendoso. Por fin, no iba a dejar escapar su oportunidad.

Cruzó el patio del recreo a la mayor velocidad que pudo sin usar ninguna clase de poder y se internó en el edificio de enfrente, subiendo los peldaños de las escaleras de tres en tres. Cuando llegó a la última planta y abrió la puerta con fuerza, emitió el primer jadeo tras la larga carrera.

Brick se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo de la azotea, con la espalda apoyada en el bajo muro, en el único lado donde había sombra. Parpadeó y dejó de masticar la hamburguesa que llevaba en la mano. No se molestó en tragar.

—Fuenos Fías.

— ¡¿Qué narices es lo que te pasa, chaval?!

En tres zancadas Blossom ya estaba delante de él, con las manos sobre las caderas y la mirada enarbolada de enfado. Brick, por supuesto, sabía a lo que se refería, así que chasqueó la lengua y se tapó los oídos. Ya venía a darle el coñazo, con lo tranquilo que él estaba.

—A mi nada. Tú en cambio deberías hacértelo mirar, loca.

— ¿Loca? —responder a sus insultos no serviría de nada. Blossom contó hasta diez y lo intentó de nuevo—. El único loco aquí eres tú. Faltas a clases cuando te da la gana, tus cambios de humor son peor que los de una menopáusica amargada, ¡y desde luego no puedes ir descargando tu ira contra el primero que se te ponga delante!

Él se frotó un ojo. ¿Le había llamado menopáusica amargada? Eso sí era nuevo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Hablo de los destrozos que llevas causando desde hace varios días! ¿A ti te parece normal?

El chico soltó una risilla nasal y se puso en pie con pesadez.

— ¿Te parezco yo normal, nena?

En cuanto la luz del sol le dio en el rostro, la chica vio las heridas. Brick llevaba un ojo morado y una fea postilla en la ceja que indicaba que no había sido cosida correctamente, que únicamente le conferían un aspecto aún más peligroso. Con esa cara y en igualdad de posiciones, Blossom perdió fuerza en el tono de voz y postura. Tenía que elevar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, y esa posición de inferioridad no le gustaba nada.

Olvidó por un momento la cuestión de los destrozos.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Brick resopló y la esquivó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Nada que te importe.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —Ella frunció el ceño—. ¡Sólo te he hecho una pregunta, joder!

La miró de perfil con los ojos entornados. Blossom tragó saliva imperceptiblemente. Esos ojos rojos de demonio le ponían los pelos de punta.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "así"? —Puso un énfasis irónico en la última palabra—. Así es como somos. Que te creías, ¿que tú y yo nos íbamos a ser amiguitos o algo?

—No—respondió dando un paso al frente—. Desde luego que no. Pero creí que quizás…

La risa malévola del pelirrojo la interrumpió.

— ¿Quizás qué? —Le volvió a dar la espalda y agarró el pomo de la puerta—. No me hagas reír, Blossom. Seguimos siendo los mismos, no hay nada que nos mueva. Nada que nos guste. No tenemos nada en común. Lo mejor que podrías hacer sería alejaros de noso…

—Mentira.

Brick soltó el pomo.

— ¿Perdona?

—Sí hay algo que te gusta.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y notó que se le secaba la garganta. No, se equivocaba. No podía ser.

— ¡Y tú qué coño sa…!

Se giró y observó a Blossom con una brillante sonrisa torcida en el rostro, que no le gustó nada de nada. Bajó la mirada, y entonces supo a lo que se refería.

—Te encanta tu vieja gorra—dijo ella mientras la lanzaba al aire y volvía a recogerla—. A mí también me gusta, más que la negra que llevas ahora.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado?

Blossom advirtió que Brick había perdido su tono desdeñoso y había pasado a uno más bien angustiado. Aquello le hizo cierta gracia, y sólo consiguió que continuara con el juego. Ahora le iba a hacer pagar por todo.

—De una de tus sesiones de deporte favorito. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Por cosas como ésta que me hacen enfadar, precisamente—Brick iba acercándose poco a poco.

—Entonces lo reconoces—a cada paso que daba el chico, Blossom retrocedía otro—. ¡Estar cabreado no es razón suficiente!

—Vaya, gracias por la información. Ahora devuélveme mi gorra.

—Todavía no he acabado—Blossom intentó conseguir algo de tiempo, mientras se percataba de que la distancia hasta al muro iba acortándose demasiado rápido—. ¿Dónde estuvisteis estos diez años? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Y por qué habéis vuelto?

Se alarmó cuando notó contra los muslos la presión del muro. Había llegado al final.

Y cuando Brick se inclinó sobre ella con su rostro duro, quedando a apenas unos centímetros del suyo y los ojos brillantes, todavía se alarmó más.

—Esto no es un interrogatorio.

Su aliento cayó sobre la cara de Blossom, que se sorprendió internamente de que oliese a menta fresca. Siempre había creído que los Rowdyruff boys eran unos descuidados en lo que a higiene personal se referería. Bueno, y a todo lo demás también.

Brick se acercó todavía más. Su voz sonaba ronca y peligrosa.

—Dame la gorra.

Blossom sacudió la cabeza y notó como su fuerza y altivez inicial habían desaparecido por completo. Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, y a la distancia a la que estaban al chico no se le pasó por alto. Fijó sus ojos rojos sobre sus labios, y cuando Blossom notó como su respiración se tornaba pesada y fuerte, se dejó caer hacia atrás. Lanzándose al vacío.

— ¡No! —chilló como respuesta, al tiempo que flotaba en el aire y salía volando a toda velocidad.

Brick distinguió el tono asustado de ese grito. La chica ya no jugaba, ahora sólo realizaba la acción correspondiente al miedo: la huida.

Sonrió, por un lado divertido del cambio de tornas, y por otro cabreado por el hurto de su más valioso bien. Despegó con velocidad, dispuesto a alcanzarla.

Y no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

Blossom atravesaba el cielo a gran velocidad. La adrenalina le corría por las venas a límites insospechados. Jadeaba. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Se había pasado de lista. Ya lo había comprobado, cuando les mandaron el castigo de limpiar los baños: ella no era capaz de humillar de esa manera al chico. Y aun así no había podido resistirse a burlarse de él un poco, con el temita de la obra. ¿Por qué se comportaba con él de esa forma? Ella no era así.

—Blancas de algodón—sus pensamientos se bloquearon en cuanto escuchó una voz detrás—. Me gustan más las de tu hermanita mediana.

Sintió como la sangre le hervía y le subía hasta las mejillas con rapidez. Se anotó mentalmente que quizás debería cambiar la falda por los pantalones.

Blossom frenó en seco, sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo, que la seguía muy de cerca, de hacer lo propio. Giró mientras efectuaba su patada, otorgándola de mucha más potencia, y la suela de su zapato del uniforme impactó de lleno contra el estómago de Brick.

El muchacho salió disparado contra unos cubos de basura, que se deformaron en cuanto el cuerpo del chico cayó sobre ellos.

—Eres…—Blossom se estiró de la falda, intentando inútilmente alargarla para cubrir más terreno—. ¡Tan desagradable!

Brick se levantó pesadamente del suelo, y ella parpadeó, confusa. Aquella había sido la primera vez que le pegaba, en mucho, mucho tiempo. Aquella patada la había propinado con muy mal genio. Y él permanecía ileso, salvo por las marcas de su cara, que no eran obra suya.

Cuando vio la cara de Brick, comprendió el error que había cometido. Sus músculos tensos, el brillo peligroso de sus ojos, su sonrisa torcida… en cualquier momento parecía capaz de echarse a reír como un auténtico demente.

Esa patada había sido el pretexto perfecto para iniciar una batalla.

—Estúpida.

Blossom ni lo vio llegar. El puño de Brick impactó contra su mandíbula de forma brutal, derribándola contra un árbol. Sintió que se le partía la espalda cuando se golpeó violentamente contra la madera del tronco, sin llegar a romperla. Cayó al suelo y gimió. Apretó los puños contra la acera de la desierta calle en la que se encontraban, en la periferia de la ciudad. Abrió mucho los ojos, en signo de sorpresa. Sí, entendió su comentario, había sido una estúpida. Pero él… ¿Cómo había conseguido ése poder?

—Podrías haberme dado la gorra, y todo habría sido más fácil—comentó él, acercándose a pasos tranquilos—. Pero no, te empeñaste en jugar conmigo. De acuerdo, atente a las consecuencias.

Blossom agarró su mochila, saltó e intentó escapar. No quería luchar, tan solo desaparecer de escena. ¿Por qué cojones había tenido que abandonar la clase en cuanto había visto aparecer su silueta a lo lejos? Ahora mismo estaría haciendo ejercicios de límites, o charlando con Greg, algo mucho más fácil y placentero que…

Viró hacia la izquierda y el rayo láser cruzó el cielo a apenas unos centímetros de su piel. Jadeó y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, contemplando el semblante enloquecido de Brick. Iba completamente en serio.

— ¡Basta, Brick!

Esquivó un nuevo ataque de láser y bajó a tierra, pensando que allí podría fintar los ataques del enemigo con mayor facilidad. Él era rápido, y volando no tardaría en alcanzarla.

Pero en cuanto iniciaron el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, descubrió que no era mucho mejor. Los golpes de Brick eran brutales, con una fuerza impresionante. Y muy rápidos. Blossom se apartaba de ellos a duras penas. Ni siquiera era capaz de atacar.

— ¡Brick, Brick! —saltó hacia atrás y sacó la gorra de la mochila, que la tiró lejos—. Toma la gorra, de verdad.

Como respuesta recibió una patada que a punto estuvo de golpearle contra la cara. Blossom se agachó, inclinándose hacia atrás.

—Tarde.

Y el muchacho continuó con sus golpes inhumanos. Blossom intentó dialogar con él varias veces, pero le era imposible hacerlo en la situación emocional en la que se encontraba Brick. Cada vez le costaba más esquivar sus golpes, cada vez más acertaban sobre su cuerpo, magullándolo. El ritmo era tal que a los diez minutos, Blossom sintió que no podría aguantar mucho más. Sudaba copiosamente, y jadeaba esforzándose por respirar. Pero su frustración era todavía mayor.

Así que cuando vio un flanco libre, hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza que sería capaz de frenar al muchacho. Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre él con un grito de furia, y los dos rodaron por el suelo empedrado calle abajo. En el tumulto de brazos y piernas, Blossom fue capaz de propinar algún que otro golpe, y cuando dejaron de girar pudo ser capaz de inmovilizarlo contra el suelo.

Blossom levantó el puño en el aire, decidida a propinarle un fortísimo puñetazo sobre la mejilla. Pero inexplicablemente, su mano se abrió a medio camino y perdió fuerza, convirtiéndose en una bofetada que apenas lo hizo tambalearse. Una bofetada que podría haber propinado cualquier niña de su edad.

Brick había cerrado los ojos ante el fuerte impacto que se esperaba, y tras notar el ligero picor, los abrió desconcertado.

Sobre él, Blossom temblaba ligeramente, y sus ojos de un exótico color rosado permanecían cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por liberarse, agolpadas todas en los párpados como fieras enemigas. Movió el brazo y colocó la prenda al lado de Brick.

—Tómala—murmuró con voz entrecortada—. Yo… yo sólo quería arreglar las cosas, sólo… quería que todo fuera un poco mejor—la primera lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo, deslizándose sobre su mejilla—. No ser amigos, pero poder estar sin matarnos. Aunque veo que eso no es posible…

Brick no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos angustiados. Pudo comprobar la cantidad de presión a la que estaba sometida la chica, y se sintió estresado de sólo contemplarla. Destensó los músculos, y descubrió cómo toda la rabia y locura que anteriormente lo había poseído iba desapareciendo con rapidez. Es más, sentía una presión en el pecho que lo hacía sentirse como una mierda. Un nudo se había instalado en su esófago, estómago y garganta.

Lo intentó, por Dios que lo intentó, pero no fue capaz de desviar la atención de aquellos ojos que lo hacían sentir tan profundamente mal.

—Perdona…

Por su parte, Blossom despertó de su debilidad. Se apartó de Brick con cuidado, poniéndose en pie y secándose las lágrimas con la palma de la mano con más fuerza de la requerida. _Estúpida, _sí, era una estúpida. Y no lo iba a volver a ser.

—Lo siento, siento todo lo que ha ocurrido—habló de nuevo—. No volveré a molestarte, nunca más.

Blossom le sonrió, pero el vacío de sus ojos la delataba. Y Brick se sintió de la misma manera cuando los observó. El nudo de la garganta se le desató lo suficiente para pronunciar unas últimas palabras.

—Oye. Espera…

Pero fue en vano, porque ella ya había levantado el vuelo, elevándose en el cielo a gran velocidad, y no lo escuchó.

Brick se quedó solo, tirado sobre el suelo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que se encontraba en el antiguo muelle, al que solía ir con sus hermanos cuando les apetecía descansar y no tenían un verdadero hogar en el cual hacerlo. Gateó por la pasarela de madera carcomida y se inclinó sobre el agua. Parecía increíble que el mar estuviera tan tranquilo en esa zona, pero hacía décadas que nadie cruzaba esas aguas. Incluso fue capaz de contemplar su borroso reflejo en el agua, a pesar del oscuro del tono.

Tenía un aspecto deplorable. Aunque cinco días atrás, había sido mucho peor…

— _¿Qué coño te crees que haces?_ — _le había espetado a su hermano menor tras la visión del gimnasio._

_Butch había entornado los ojos e inflado los pectorales. Parecía que las venas de la frente le iban a estallar en cualquier momento._

—_Nada malo, no entiendo por qué te pones así._

—_No, sí que lo entiendes_—_se acercó a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro_—. _A mí no me engañas._

—_Sólo jugaba un poco_—_se excusó él, encogiéndose de brazos_—._ No eres el único con derecho a hacerlo, Brick._

_El hermano mayor frunció el ceño. Estaba realmente cabreado, y Butch pretendía dejarlo pasar como si nada ocurriese. No iba a permitirlo._

— _¿Y hasta donde piensas llevar tu juego?_ —_Propinó un fuerte rodillazo contra la sensible anatomía de su hermano, que todavía permanecía guerrera. Butch cayó al suelo_—. _¿Hasta dónde no seas capaz de controlarte? No te pases de la raya, Butch. Te arrepentirás si lo echas todo a perder. Empieza siendo un juego, pero luego no termina._

—_Oh, no te preocupes. Tu hermanito controla. Tal vez deberías tomar ejemplo._

Tras eso, se habían enzarzado en una pelea feroz en medio del bosque, atacándose sin piedad. Una hora después ambos caían al suelo, cubiertos de sangre y magulladuras. Butch le sonrió antes de perder el conocimiento, y él murmuró un quedo "_gracias"_ antes de hacer lo propio. Cuando amanecieron, se encontraban en su cabaña, con Boomer limpiándoles las heridas a ambos y semblante impertérrito, como si aquello fuera una tarea natural que no crispase sus nervios.

Sus heridas sanaban mucho antes que las de los humanos normales, y aun así aún tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo. Se palpó el ojo mirando su reflejo y retiró la mano ante el dolor.

Tomar ejemplo, control… ahora mismo, Brick no sabía describir como sentirse. La horrible opresión en el pecho continuaba haciendo mella, y no era capaz de organizar sus pensamientos. Otra vez, el rostro y gestos de Blossom habían eliminado su rabia, su furia, su razón de ser. No podía comprenderlo, era como un analgésico contra el motor que dirigía todas sus acciones y lo definían como individuo. Destrozaba su origen.

Y el ser consciente de ello, sólo empeoraba la situación.

Voló hasta la cabaña del bosque a una velocidad de vértigo, llegando en menos de un minuto. Abrió la puerta de la antigua choza de Fuzzy Lumpkins de una patada, encontrándose con la figura de su hermano mediano repantingado sobre el sofá de cuero blanco, viendo un programa de lucha libre en la televisión de plasma de cincuenta pulgadas. Por dentro, la casa era el antónimo perfecto de la fachada exterior. Seguramente, los objetos todavía llevarían las tarjetas de precios sin despegar tras su robo. Brick no pretendía vivir entre la mierda, desde luego.

—Ey.

Butch lo saludó enseñando los dientes de forma divertida. Tenía la nariz partida e inflamada de un feo color morado, y esta mañana había comenzado a ser capaz de mover su brazo izquierdo. A Brick todavía le impresionaba lo rápido que habían vuelto las cosas a la normalidad entre ambos tras su gran batalla. Inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo y Butch supo en seguida que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él no supo qué contestar. Ni si quiera él lo entendía. Lo único que sabía es que debían acabar con todo aquello, de una vez por todas, antes de que alguno saliera mal parado. Debían ponerse firmes, serios. Se había impuesto la obligación de protegerlos, aunque nunca lo dijera.

Ya bastaba de juegos.

—Nos toca mover ficha. No podemos esperar más, no debemos esperar más—sentenció con voz grave—. Mañana, será nuestro turno.

Butch lo escuchó con atención, y tras unos instantes, asintió con la cabeza con severidad, muy lentamente.

A Brick no se le pasó por alto la falta de su sonrisa impaciente y demencial de siempre. Con los ojos entornados, contempló como su hermano volvía a dirigir su mirada al televisor, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Por último, sorbió ruidosamente de su batido de fambruesa.

* * *

Blossom se había sentido estúpidamente bien al comprobar que ninguno de los hermanos aparecía por la puerta. Recordaba abochornada el suceso que había tenido lugar el día anterior, cómo había llorado frente a Brick.

Pero estaba decidida a no tener nada más que ver con él, jamás. Se había esforzado, había puesto de su parte, y lo único que recibía a cambio eran desprecios, burlas e insultos. No iba a intentarlo más. Sí, así era: Blossom Utonium abandonaba. Todo había sido su error, desde el principio, creyendo que los chicos serían capaces de cambiar, que lo habrían hecho durante estos últimos diez años.

Y sí, lo habían hecho. Pero para mal. Así que ella no volvería a ser la idiota de la historia.

—Bloss, ¿cuál era la respuesta del último ejercicio?

—X menor que tres medios—le respondió a su hermana pequeña, a la que nunca le daba tiempo a copiar los datos de la pizarra.

—Gracias—Bubbles contempló el rostro de su hermana. El día anterior había llegado a casa con muy mala cara—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí—sonrió con dulzura a la rubia. No mentía, y el reparar en ello la hizo sentirse mucho mejor aún—. Gracias, Bubbles.

Ya está, todo había acabado. Sentía como si se hubiera quitado trescientos kilos de encima. Ya no tendría más problemas…

El pitido desagradable de los tres buscas interrumpió la explicación y alertando al resto de alumnos, siempre emocionados ante una nueva misión de las chicas, que además, les hacía perder tiempo de clase a ellos también.

Blossom en cambió sintió palidecer, mientras la imagen de los tres chicos se le venía a la cabeza. Había hablado demasiado rápido.

— ¿Sí? —contestó la primera mientras presionaba el botón rosa del medio.

— _¡Chicas!_ —La chillona voz del alcalde se transmitió a través de los altavoces—. _Estamos teniendo problemas, se han registrado unos destrozos en la calle Adventure, entre los recreativos y los restaurantes de comida rápida. No sabemos mucho más, la zona está llena de humo._

Eran ellos, estaba segura. Ése era su ambiente. La calle Adventure era un jolgorio de ocio en el centro de la ciudad.

— Llegaremos en seguida—advirtió Buttercup desde el suyo, interconectado al resto.

—_No tardéis mucho, chicas. La banda Gangrena no había actuado así desde hace mucho tiempo. Parece que han conseguido armas y…_

El resto de la información pasó inadvertida a los oídos de Blossom. ¿La Banda Gangrena, los Mohosos? Exhaló el aire lentamente, tranquila sin razón. Con que se trataba de ellos. De repente, había recuperado el humor.

—No se preocupe, alcalde—Blossom cortó la comunicación—. Profesora Higgins, discúlpenos. Chicas.

Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron a la vez y salieron del aula por las ventanas, a toda velocidad, mientras sus compañeros les dedicaban gritos de apoyo y ánimo.

—Creí que la banda Gangrena se había separado hace años—comentó Bubbles de camino.

—Separado no, no había indicios de eso—informó Blossom—. Simplemente, habían dejado de actuar. Seguro que estaban metidos en algo para preparar un gran golpe, los malditos.

—Entonces—Buttercup se crujió los nudillos—. Habrá que volverlos a dejar en el paro.

Blossom sonrió a su hermana e incrementó la velocidad de marcha, impaciente por luchar. Comprendió como debía sentirse Buttercup todos los días durante sus salidas a la ciudad.

Llegaron al sitio, pero fueron incapaces de ver nada debido a la gran humareda que se esparcía por el lugar. La gente corría despavorida por las aceras, alejándose de la nube de polvo. Las chicas alejaron de la zona de peligro a los ciudadanos en unos cuantos viajes, y luego aterrizaron frente al cúmulo, que poco a poco iba disipándose.

—La… la banda Gangrena…—murmuró una mujer asustada, señalando con el dedo hacia el frente. Otros muchos la imitaron.

Las chicas entornaron los ojos, y finalmente, vieron a los Mohosos. Pero no de la forma que se esperaban.

Los cinco miembros de la pandilla permanecían en el suelo, tirados bajo un charco de sangre de extraño color verde, como su piel. Las chicas se acercaron un poco más, y segundos después desearon no hacerlo.

Los miembros del inmóvil Serpiente se encontraban descoyuntados de una forma vomitiva, como si de alambres retorcidos se tratasen. La cara del más enorme de todos, Grandullón, se encontraba deformada y casi irreconocible, con su único ojo destapado y el flequillo arrancado de cuajo. A su izquierda, Grubber emitía sus indescriptibles sonidos con la lengua, esta vez lastimeros y quedos, como si de plegarias se tratasen.

Blossom abrió la boca y ojos ante el grotesco espectáculo, incapaz de moverse. ¿Qué había pasado? Aquello era una masacre. A su lado, Bubbles comenzó a hiperventilar. Blossom actuó de inmediato, colocándole firmemente las manos sobre los hombros.

—Bubbles—Tenía la mirada perdida. Comenzó a zarandearla—. ¡Bubbles! ¡Buttercup, haz algo!

Pero cuando observó a su hermana mediana, descubrió que todavía estaba peor. Buttercup temblaba como un perrillo, mientras las lágrimas le caían a raudales sobre las mejillas hasta la punta de la barbilla. El hecho de que su cara permaneciera impasible y no emitiera ruido alguno, únicamente empeoraba su imagen.

— ¡BUTTERCUP!

La morena seguía contemplando los cuerpos de manera desmesurada. Dio unos cuantos pasos y centró su atención en uno, dejándose caer de rodillas junto a él. Buttercup tocó la piel de Ace, consiguiendo encontrar un trozo libre de sangre. Despegó la mano en cuanto una fría y mortífera sensación le recorrió la columna vertebral.

— ¿Por qué nada de lo que hacemos le parece bien a nadie? Menudo teatro.

Blossom reconoció esa voz pedante y vacía, y elevó la mirada con las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos. Su cara se descompuso en una mueca de horror cuando los vio.

Los tres Rowdyruff boys flotaban a varios metros de altura, sobre los cuerpos inertes de la banda Gangrena. Las ropas desgarradas, el pelo alborotado, el sudor tras la pelea… Bubbles chilló ante sus cuerpos y manos manchados de sangre verde.

—Qué…—a Blossom le tembló la voz—. Qué habéis hecho…

—Un favor, nena—respondió Butch con voz dura. No apartaba la mirada de Buttercup y el cuerpo de Ace—. Deberías sentirte halagada.

—Ha-¿halagada? —ella parpadeó, incapaz de comprender el por qué.

—Sí, halagada—repitió Brick. Jamás lo había visto así—. Os hemos quitado trabajo de encima. Sabes…—se acercó hasta ella y le agarró de la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la vista—. Deberíais agradecérnoslo. ¿Veis? No somos tan malos al fin y al cabo.

Había perdido toda la fuerza. Ni siquiera pudo apartarse. Blossom contempló esos ojos llenos de odio y esa sonrisa torcida una vez más, dejando que la agarrase. Sus dedos olían a hierro, y le manchó el mentón de aquella sangre de color verde. Cayendo al suelo fue la única manera que encontró de desquitarse de su sujeción.

—Vosotros…

Blossom y Bubbles miraron a su hermana, asustadas. Pero increíblemente, Buttercup no atacó. Levantó la cabeza, mirando a los tres muchachos. Había dejado de llorar y las lágrimas habían dejado paso a una oscuridad turbadora. Ni siquiera gritó. Habló en voz queda, suave y parsimoniosa.

—Sois… —pronunció—. Unos monstruos.

Un terrible silencio se apoderó de toda la calle tras aquello. Se analizaron, realizando un pavoroso duelo de miradas. Cuando Butch comenzó a apretar las mandíbulas con vigor, Boomer decidió que ya era suficiente.

—Bien—alzó la voz de manera que todo el público fuera capaz de escucharlo—. Aquí contempláis la justicia de los Rowdyruff boys. Más de alguno aquí habrá sido atracado por estos individuos. Ahora, no hay nada que temer. Hemos cambiado, ciudadanos.

La gente murmuró atemorizada.

Brick cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. No dejó de mirar a la líder, sentada sobre el suelo, mientras pronunciaba sus últimas palabras.

—Esta vez, los chicos sí han vuelto a la ciudad.

.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Réquiem

**¡Muy buenas! Vengo corriendo y me voy igual, así que perdón por las posibles faltas que pueda tener el cap, pero no lo he revisado a fondo por falta de tiempo. Aún a pesar de todas las explicaciones por la tardanza que os debo, gomen~. ¿Qué decir? Por fin se terminaron los exámenes, parece que me ha vuelto la inspiración y he encontrado el paréntesis perfecto que necesitaban tanto la historia como yo, aquí lo tenéis en forma de capítulo 8. Lo de "perfecto" es por supuesto una ironía, no me ha quedado tan bien como deseaba, ni han pasado todas las cosas que quería. Algo corto, sí, pero imprescindible para explicar.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, me hacen muy muy feliz:') ¡Así que hagan feliz a una pobre niña! Jaja OK no.**

**Me voy volando porque precisamente sale el bus para San Sebastián en una hora. Estaré allí unos días con las friends, pero volveré pronto para traeros otro capítulo antes de irme a Irlanda, porque allí no podré actualizar en un laaargo tiempo:'(**

**Disclaimer: Las PPG y personajes de su misma serie no me pertenecen, sólo los inventados lo hacen.**

**Y ahora, como siempre, os dejo y a leer. ¡Un saludo muy grande!**

**.**

**_Capítulo 8: Réquiem_  
**

Un cúmulo de nubes oscuras se había instalado en el cielo de Townsville, envolviendo a la ciudad en un mar de niebla gris. Se oía algún que otro trueno de vez en cuando, seguido de un luminoso relámpago que cegaba durante un corto instante a ambas hermanas. No se preocuparon; los rayos no eran problema para ellas. Olía a humedad, pero las nubes parecían haber estipulado el no dejar caer ni una sola gota. Blossom pensó apesadumbrada que era exactamente lo que había hecho Buttercup.

— ¿Estará bien si no nos acercamos?

Miraban desde el pie de la colina la silueta de su hermana frente a los nichos de piedra oscura. Bubbles no había querido entrar al cementerio, así que optaron por quedarse delante de la verja negra de entrada al camposanto.

—Es mejor así, Bubbles. Quizás tú o yo necesitásemos un abrazo y palabras reconfortantes en un momento tal, pero Buttercup prefiere estar sola. Lo necesita, ¿comprendes?

Bubbles se sorbió la nariz congestionada y asintió con la cabeza, lentamente.

La hermana mediana era la única que había estado presente durante el entierro. Una corta misa, unas plegarias desganadas del sacerdote por el criminal y un pequeño hueco en la pared en peores condiciones de toda la necrópolis de la ciudad, que poco le faltaba para tratarse de una fosa común. Allí se enterraba a la peor calaña, o a la gente que no tenía a nadie que pagase un espacio mejor. Se notaba en la parquedad de los epitafios, que solo mostraban nombre y apellidos, a veces ni siquiera edad. La ausencia de objetos sentimentales, fotografías y recuerdos también lo indicaban. Las pocas flores que alguien había dejado estaban marchitas y muertas con el paso del tiempo. O se habían olvidado de cambiarlas, o lo habían hecho de los muertos.

Observaron desde la distancia como la morena tocaba con los dedos la placa a modo de despedida, y a paso tranquilo llegó hasta donde ellas se encontraban. Buttercup alzó las comisuras de los labios en una falsa sonrisa ante las miradas preocupadas de sus hermanas.

—Ya está. ¿Nos vamos? ¡Tengo un hambre de lobo!

Esta vez echaron a caminar a ritmo pausado, a pesar de los comentarios apremiantes de la morena. Blossom suspiró; como siempre, su hermana volvía a esconder sus sentimientos bajo su coraza de guerrera. Se lo permitiría de todas formas, era la única manera que ella tenía de no derrumbarse, de defenderse ante situaciones en las que puños y piernas no servían de nada. Bubbles fue incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana mayor, ignorando por completo lo hablado antes con Blossom. Sorprendentemente no lo apartó, y Buttercup soltó una risita despreocupada teñida de trasfondos amargos. Blossom no hizo lo propio, pero caminaba al otro lado de la morena, pegada a ella sin despojarla de su espacio vital.

En otras circunstancias, los viandantes que se quedaban mirándolas habrían ido corriendo a pedir autógrafos, fotos o a intentar charlar con ellas. Encontrar a las tres a pie, en tierra, era algo inusual. Pero no en aquel momento, cuando la ciudad entera estaba al tanto de los sucesos acontecidos. Los incidentes habían sido retransmitidos en todos los telediarios, en todas las cadenas de televisión, radio, y en la prensa.

Grandullón y Ace eran las dos víctimas que mostraban los medios, no de sus cuerpos, claramente. El tan solo recordarlos provocó arcadas a Blossom. Los otros tres miembros de la banda se recuperaban en el hospital en estado grave, casi crítico. Los médicos no sabían si se recuperarían jamás.

Mentalmente no, desde luego. Aquella pelea había sido atroz. Si es que se le podía llamar pelea a aquello.

Con el ajetreo de ambulancias y cuerpos de emergencias, los chicos se habían esfumado con el humo levantado. Las tres hermanas no se percataron hasta más tarde, en esos instantes se encontraban ayudando a los sanitarios e intentando calmar a los testigos. No era su prioridad, pero fueron incapaces de desatender a los heridos e involucrados. Fue su primer pensamiento. Y de ellos sacaron la historia completa.

Los tres muchachos se encontraban en uno de los locales de recreativos cuando uno de ellos le tiró sin querer, al volverse, el batido encima al líder de la banda Gangrena. Los más jóvenes se habían disculpado, pero los otros comenzaron a provocarlos y a hablarles de muy malos modos. Tras unos cuantos murmullos inaudibles para los testigos, los Mohosos habían enloquecido y sacado varias pistolas, disparando contra los estudiantes. Los sucesos posteriores eran más vagos y confusos, la gente se había escondido donde pudo para huir de las balas que silbaban de aquí para allá.

Sin embargo todo el mundo coincidía, con sus más y sus menos, que las víctimas del incidente eran los Rowdyruff boys. Los métodos utilizados, puñetazos y patadas, no estaban a nivel de comparación del ataque perpetrado con las armas de fuego. Daba igual la gravedad de la respuesta, aquello había sido en defensa propia. Penal y jurídicamente, no eran culpables de nada.

Blossom no podía creérselo. Habían hablado con las autoridades y el alcalde en el ayuntamiento, aquel ostentoso edificio de mármol blanco y bóveda impresionante, todos sentados sobre los caros sofás y bebiendo café y té. Y efectivamente, los Rowdyruff boys eran inocentes, y se saldrían con la suya.

Además, habían oído algún que otro comentario a su favor, exculpándolos de lo ocurrido. Algunos se quejaban de la incompetencia de las autoridades y el sistema penitenciario en la ciudad, y alababan la llegada de alguien con mano dura. Un hombre mayor y con rostro gruñón les había dirigido una mirada significativa tras aquello.

Recordando el tapizado de terciopelo rojo de los sillones del despacho del alcalde, Blossom cerró los ojos, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar. No, no, no quería creer.

Asistió como una espectadora silenciosa a la conversación que Bubbles se esforzaba por mantener con su hermana mediana, que respondía con cortos monosílabos sin mucho entusiasmo. La pequeña rubia trataba con vehemencia de retener la mente de Buttercup en otro lugar que no estuviera relacionado con lo sucedido. Abordaba cualquier tema, por estúpido que fuera y el poco interés que la morena pudiera tener en él.

Bubbles lo había pasado horriblemente, de hecho. Había tenido que recibir ayuda de los auxiliares de las ambulancias, a diferencia de Buttercup. ¿Qué es lo que sentiría la morena en esos momentos? Blossom no lo sabía. Conocía el hecho de que había estado enamorada de Ace años atrás, que había formado parte de sus recuerdos, el primer amor, cuando ella era una niñita de seis, y él un malhechor de unos catorce. El amor parecía no tener barreras, desde luego.

Aquel breve amor no había gustado en absoluto a los habitantes de Townsville. Su excesiva dependencia de ellas también les había traído algún que otro rifirrafe. Y ahora les reprochaban su "sobrada compasión". ¿Qué coño le ocurría a todo el mundo? Ellas siempre habían resuelto todos sus problemas, salvado de cualquier peligro. Eran las superheroínas de la ciudad, ¿acaso había decaído su imagen?

Blossom contempló a Bubbles, esforzándose por animar a su hermana. Era más buena que el pan, por favor. Y Buttercup… bueno, Buttercup estaba siendo amable. Se dio cuenta entonces de que la opinión de los demás le importaba una mierda.

A ella, sólo le importaban sus hermanas.

Las caras de ambas se contrajeron en una mueca de auténtica sorpresa cuando Blossom se lanzó a sus brazos, estrechándolas a ambas con fuerza y los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Eh?

A pesar de la inconsciencia de la situación, Bubbles correspondió al abrazo de su hermana, recordando lo que habían hablado a la entrada del cementerio y tomándolo como causa del abrazo. Buttercup, en cambio, sonrió entre los cuatro brazos, con una idea clara de lo que podía estar pasando en aquella enrevesada y compleja cabecita naranja. Aun a pesar de encontrarse en la entrada del instituto, no le importó un carajo. Ella también las correspondió.

—Ya, hermanita. Piensas demasiado.

Como respuesta Blossom únicamente soltó una risita floja. Porque sabía que si hablaba, le iba a temblar la voz.

* * *

—Disculpe la tardanza.

El profesor de Historia las contempló con tristeza y permitió la intrusión a las tres muchachas. Cuando entraron, ellos ya estaban ahí, tirados sobre sus pupitres. Sin cambiar de postura, sus miradas se clavaron como dagas en las figuras de las chicas, que atravesaron el aula bajo murmullos de aflicción del resto de compañeros y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

Ni una sola vez dirigieron su atención sobre ellos.

Boomer lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Brick. El mayor parecía tan interrogante como él mismo. ¿Pretendían ignorarlos, aquella era su nueva estrategia? Habían pasado dos días desde la pelea, pero era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara desde aquello. No era lo que se imaginaban. Esperaban gritos, golpes, insultos… todo injustificado a ojos de la ley, por supuesto.

Al fin y al cabo, lo habían planeado muy bien.

—Butch, basta ya—el susurro del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Ya vale… Butch.

No fue hasta la tercera vez cuando los ojos esmeraldas se desenfocaron del pelo negro de la hermana correspondiente. A pesar de aquella mirada fijatoria y endemoniada que el moreno le mandaba, Buttercup no parecía advertirlo. Mantenía su postura cansada, apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano.

El mediano parecía más encolerizado que de costumbre. Brick también se había percatado, y podía entender el porqué de una manera más o menos racional. ¿Todo se iba a quedar en eso? No supo porqué, se sentía estúpidamente decepcionado. Y no sólo con la reacción de las chicas. Esperaba que el primer movimiento le descargase de aquel peso invisible que cargaba dentro del estómago, que le hacía dormir mal por las noches, no tener apenas apetito y estar de un humor de perros. A pesar de que, efectivamente las cosas habían salido _bien._

Sonó el timbre de fin de clases y a Butch le faltó tiempo para correr hacia la mesa de Buttercup, apoyando la mano en su pupitre y dando la espalda a Mitch, que observaba con el ceño fruncido. Una mirada del Rowdyruff boy bastó para echarlo del aula, junto con el resto de gente que salía ansiosa al recreo.

— ¿Sabes cuál es mi sabor de batido favorito? —Ni ante una pregunta tan absurda Buttercup le prestó atención—. El de frambuesa. El tipo aquel me lo tiró todo al suelo, ¿sabes?

La mención de Ace tensó a la chica, pero ésta continuó recogiendo sus cosas como si nada. Butch frunció todavía más el ceño al ser tan descaradamente ignorado.

—No entiendo vuestro comportamiento. ¿Eran enemigos, no? Entonces no veo el problema.

—El problema—habló por primera vez, con voz fría e impasible—es que no merecían aquello. Nadie merecería aquello.

—Eso es lo que tú te piensas—entornó los ojos—, porque no escuchaste lo que dijeron sobre vosotras. Lo que dijeron sobre ti.

Buttercup abrió los ojos del asombro, y Butch sintió su enfado enardecer. ¿Por qué aquel gesto? ¿Acaso era tan importante para ella la opinión de esa gentuza? Su expresión desapareció en milésimas, y la morena recobró su rostro apático.

—Aún así, da igual. Nadie merecía algo como eso. Algo como lo que hicisteis.

¿Y ahora además, sentía compasión, piedad? Le molestaba que se las diera de buena chica, porque no era cierto, lo había sentido en su propia carne numerosas veces. No, la nena verde no era misericordiosa. A él, ella le habría matado a la mínima oportunidad que tuviese, estaba seguro. Entonces, ¿por qué tantos miramientos con los tipos aquellos…?

—Quizás es que no eran tan enemigos vuestros como queréis hacer creer—se inclinó algo más sobre ella—. ¿Erais amiguitos, nena? ¿Con alguien en especial? ¿El patético de las gafas de sol, tal vez?

Bajo el chico, Buttercup rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños. Su mirada se había vuelto lacerante, profunda, dejando atrás su cara de póquer imposta. Miraba con tremendo odio al muchacho. Sí, esto ya le gustaba más. Se preguntó si sería suficiente.

Se arriesgó a saberlo prácticamente rozando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha con los labios. Su movimiento alertó a las otras dos hermanas. Pero nadie le privó de disfrutar del instante en el que antes de susurrar, percibió el escalofrío de la chica.

—Si lo hubiera sabido antes, me habría enseñado algo más con él. Su nuevo rostro hubiera dejado de gustarte, te lo aseguro.

Buttercup se levantó violentamente tirando al suelo mesa y silla, con un grito desgarrador. Pero no llegó a golpear al chico, pues su mano quedo a medio camino interceptada por la de Blossom. El siguiente movimiento, en cambio, desconcertó a cada uno de los presentes. La pelirroja abrazó a su hermana, y prácticamente le obligó a hundir el rostro contra su pecho.

—Buttercup, ya está. Sólo una vez, y ya estará, ¿vale? No hace daño a nadie.

El débil rechazo de la mediana fue debilitándose, y cuando Blossom le acarició el pelo, echó a llorar amargamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y la líder acompañándola. Ésta clavó su mirada sobre los chicos, los ojos prácticamente refulgían fuego rosa. Butch soltó una risa nasal vacía antes de hablar, carente de humor.

—Tened cuidado con lo que queréis, con lo que os gusta, porque nos aseguraremos de destruirlo hasta que no queden ni las cenizas de lo que una vez fue.

Brick desvió la mirada de Blossom un momento para centrarla sobre su hermano. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, el moreno permanecía con un rictus indescifrable, observando sin parpadear el cuerpo de Buttercup, que se sacudía con los sollozos ahogados en la tela de la camisa de la líder.

No parecía satisfecho.

—Sois…horribles—para su sorpresa, la rubia dio un paso hacia delante, en posición de ataque—. Marchaos. Largo de aquí.

No recordaban haber visto jamás a la pequeña de las Powerpuff con una mueca tan enfurecida. Realmente transmitía pavor. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

—Oye, mira…

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

— ¿B-Brick?

Salvo Buttercup, todos desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta, donde la figura de un muchacho castaño observaba el panorama algo temeroso. Tras él, había unos cuantos chicos más, sin atreverse a acercarse al resquicio de la puerta. Blossom recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en los pasillos, pero iba a algún curso menor.

— ¿Sí?

En un arranque de valentía y cogiendo aire, el chico entró a grandes zancadas en la sala, terminando con la inminente sensación de batalla. Se posicionó frente a los Rowdyruff boys, y tras tragar grueso, bajó la cabeza en una inclinación exagerada. No les llegaba ni al hombro.

—Q-quería agraceros lo del otro día—tartamudeó—. Os enfrentasteis contra la banda Gangrena, y salvasteis a mi hermano pequeño de las balas. Mu-muchas gracias por aquello.

— ¿Gracias? —Repitió Blossom, interviniendo en la conversación—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No viste las imágenes que…

Calló cuando el chico le dirigió una mirada de rabia. Ella boqueó. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Catorce a lo sumo? Reflejaba un rencor que le puso la piel de gallina.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a todo el mundo?

—Hace cinco años, la Banda Gangrena entró a robar en una sucursal de banco donde mi padre trabajaba de guardia de seguridad. Las cosas debieron complicarse, y uno de ellos le disparó por la espalda. Tres veces. Creíamos que moriría, pero le partió la médula espinal, y desde entonces mi padre va en silla de ruedas a todas partes—las lágrimas amenazaron con salir—. ¿Sabes lo que costó que dejara de pedirnos que acabáramos con él? Para mi padre el deporte lo era todo. Sin poder moverse, para él era como estar muerto.

—Yo…—Blossom no supo qué decir—. Lo siento…

—Convirtieron a mi padre en un alma en pena—apretó los puños—. Y ahora iban a hacer lo mismo con mi hermano, o algo peor. No sé que hubiera hecho si…

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando el líder de los Rowdyruff boys le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza. El chico contempló sus ojos rojos. Y esa vez, fue la primera que no sintió miedo.

—No tienes por qué agradecerlo—le sonrió—. Ahora todo está bien, ¿eh?

—Sí—se sorbió la nariz roja—. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

—Vuelves a hacerlo.

El chico rio suavemente mientras Brick le dirigía una mirada significativa a su hermano pequeño. El semblante del rubio también se renovó.

_Sí, mejor de lo esperado._

—Os…—comenzó, tímido—. ¿Os gustaría conocer a mis amigos? Sois nuevos, y bueno, pensé que quizás, eh… quizás querríais…

—Claro—lo cortó Brick sin soltarlo—. Claro que nos gustaría. Mucho.

Boomer agarró de la manga de la camisa a Butch y lo obligó a caminar a pasos de autómata. Tras conceder un ademán cálido a los muchachos tras la puerta, éstos relajaron un tanto el gesto. La tensión y el miedo habían casi desaparecido.

Brick observó sin girarse a las tres hermanas. Buttercup había desenterrado el rostro húmedo y contemplaba la situación con rictus duro. Luego miró los ojos rosas que asistían incrédulos al espectáculo, esforzándose por recordar cada uno de los sentimientos de perplejidad y pesadumbre que trasmitían. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas y el rostro de Blossom se convirtió en una máscara de ira.

Cerraron la puerta y las dejaron allí.

Sólo él mismo sabía que, realmente, se sentía como una auténtica mierda.

* * *

—Recuerden, mañana examen de los temas seis y siete. Estudien, por favor…

Sonó el timbre.

El profesor de bigote blanco desistió cuando los alumnos comenzaron a recoger su material sin prestarle atención. Blossom sintió pena por el hombre, pero terminó haciendo lo propio. Suspiró.

—Vamos, tranquilízate Bloss—le sonrió Bubbles a su lado—. Si vas a sacar la mejor nota de la clase.

La pelirroja volvió a resoplar mientras esperaba el espectáculo diario, abanicándose con una hoja del cuaderno. Encima aquel día hacía un calor de la ostia. Ya oía las pisadas. Tres, dos, uno…

No, no era por el examen.

— ¡Oye Brick! ¿Te gustaría salir por ahí un rato esta tarde?

— ¡Butch! Aparta, coño. ¡Butch!

— ¡Boomer! ¡He conseguido entradas para el concierto de este sábado!

El tumulto que se hizo en la puerta de entrada fue considerable, mayor incluso al del día anterior. Chicos, chicas, de cursos superiores, inferiores, del mismo…

Daba igual. Cada día conseguían más "adeptos". Y Blossom no podía creérselo. La noticia de que los Rowdyruff boys habían sido vistos jugando al béisbol amigablemente con unos niños de primero había corrido como la espuma. Desde aquello, y una semana más tarde, todo el mundo parecía querer y sentir interés por los bastardos. El miedo había desaparecido. La gente los miraba, trataba de hablar con ellos y toquetearlos en cuanto tenía la ocasión.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba segura de que todo aquello era una farsa. ¿Por qué la gente era tan tonta de no ver el engaño? No estaba paranoica, era imposible que se hubieran transformado en unos angelitos del día a la noche, viniendo de lo que eran ellos. Ya había tratado de abrir los ojos a la muchedumbre del pasillo.

Y sus resultados, efectivamente, habían sido nulos.

Golpeó la pared con fuerza cuando Brick le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de zorro, envuelto en manos de las chicas del equipo de animadoras. Aunque temblaron los tabiques, nadie allí pareció notarlo.

— ¿B-Blossom?

A escasos centímetros de su puño enrojecido encontró el rostro de Greg, pálido como un cadáver. El movimiento había revuelto sus caracoles naranjas y mal colocado las gafas, mostrando un aspecto de lo más gracioso.

— ¡Greg! —Se tragó la risa—. Oh cielos, perdona. Casi te vuelo la cabeza. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, sólo que me ha pillado de improvisto—carraspeó—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Ella inspiró profundamente.

—Nada, no ocurre nada—le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, segura de que aquello le haría olvidar las interrogaciones—. ¿Salimos ya? ¡O no nos dará tiempo!

El muchacho asintió con la boca todavía algo abierta, y se enfrascaron en la ardua misión de salir al recreo. Blossom bufó mientras trataba de hacerse paso entre la multitud, recordando como antes, con su mera presencia, le hacían pasillo. Cuando recibió el sexto empujón, agarró a Greg de la mano e infló el pecho.

—CUIDADO, PASO, PORFAVOR.

Con aquel semblante malhumorado no hizo falta siquiera el elevar la voz, por el tono ya se distinguía el apremio de la petición-orden. El nivel de decibelios bajó reducidamente, el gentío pareció percatarse de su existencia y les hicieron hueco para su paso. Todavía con el cabreo encima, Blossom aceleró el paso hasta casi la carrera por los pasillos. Salieron al exterior, y la brisa suave relajó un tanto su semblante enrojecido por la rabia. ¿Qué se creía la gente? ¡Ella era una Powerpuff girl! Los mismos que antes morían por una palabra suya, ahora no parecían ni advertir de su presencia. Todo por aquellos mocosos… sí, les llegaba al hombro de suerte, pero recordaba que habían nacido después que ellas, lo que los convertía en unos pequeños cabro…

—Esto, ah… ¿B-Bloss?

Su acompañante tartamudeó tiernamente mientras observaba sus manos todavía entrelazadas tras la casi huida del salón. Resoplaba por el esfuerzo realizado.

— ¿Eh? Ah, perdona.

No se volvió, por lo que no pudo contemplar el completo sonrojo del muchacho, cuya piel era de casi el mismo color que su pelo. Transpiraba nervioso, mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha como una libre a la que le hubieran echado las largas (1). Ella, por su parte e inconsciente de todo, continuaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, como sus continuos toques en la barbilla evidenciaban.

Si te acercabas lo suficiente, podías escuchar el sonido del mecanismo en su cabeza. Como una máquina a todo trapo.

—Do-¿Dónde te apetece ponerte?

La pelirroja parpadeó, volviendo al planeta Tierra. ¡Cierto! Tenían un trabajo que hacer, y ella se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo como una tonta. Se disculpó de nuevo con el chico y echaron a caminar a paso tranquilo. No había mucha gente en los jardines del instituto, a pesar de encontrarse en el descanso. ¿Seguiría gran parte en su clase, como los perritos falderos de…? Sacudió la cabeza, obstinada. No quería descentrarse de su propósito. Todo lo que tuviera que ver que con ellos, no le importaba nada.

Hacía demasiado calor para estar al sol, por lo que decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de un roble grande y tupido, apoyando la espalda contra el grueso tronco. Sacaron los cuadernos y comenzaron con la tarea: trabajo de un libro de lectura. Aspectos formales de la obra, análisis temático, argumento y descripción de personajes… el guión de aquellas partes se las pulieron en menos de veinte minutos. Blossom había acertado al elegir como pareja a Greg: era preciso, inteligente, callado y observador. Con él los trabajos eran divertidos, tenía su misma manera de ver las cosas, coincidían en prácticamente todo. De ahí en adelante se dijo que lo escogería como compañero a él, que además parecía encantado de serlo.

Se había sentido mal por Buttercup, ya que había tenido que rechazar su propuesta a pesar de las casi súplicas de ésta. Sí, lo sentía, pero con su hermana era ella la que tenía que encargarse de todo.

—Valoración personal, relación con los personajes—leyó el chico del guión que el profesor Anderson les había tendido—. ¿Qué opinas?

Blossom bufó. Debería hacer muy bien el trabajo, ahora que el profesor de literatura le tenía tanta tirria.

—La protagonista es algo sosa, previsible—eso no lo iba a poner textual, claro. Antes intercambiaban criterios—. Eso quita algo de intriga al libro. También es el típico prototipo de chica guapa de esta clase de historias.

Greg parpadeó desconcertado tras las gafas.

— ¿Prototipo de chica guapa?

—Sí, ya sabes—explicó—. Chica guapa e ingenua, que tiene un poder especial ultrasecreto pero que es incapaz de utilizar y que por ello los malos la persiguen y desean, a lo que ella siempre espera ser salvada por el musculitos de turno con la misión de protegerla. Suelen aparecer además dos o tres de estos individuos, que desarrollan un sentimiento amoroso con la protagonista a pesar de que ésta no destaca especialmente en ningún parámetro, y luchan entre ellos por su amor, lo que hace que descuiden su seguridad, ella sea apresada, y ellos se vean en la obligación de cooperar para salvar su vida. Y al final, la chica siempre se queda con el que conoció el primero de todos.

El chico cerró la boca, pero su semblante de estupefacción no cambió un ápice de lo que había hecho durante todo el transcurso de aquella película. Blossom permanecía con los ojos cerrados y asintiendo con la cabeza, convencida de su teoría. Tras tal discurso se sentía tan acalorada que deshizo el lazo rojo atado al cuello de la camisa, y trató de abanicarse con las manos, desabrochándose dos botones. Greg boqueó y se obligó a apartar la vista, alejándose unos centímetros más de su compañero.

—Pero… si nada de eso ocurre en el libro…

— ¡Todo tiene un relación! Christine se besa con Samuel en un arrebato de sinceridad, el que se supone que es su amor verdadero ya que es el primero, pero luego todos hacen como si nada hubiera pasado. En cambio, luego vuelve a besarse con Cain, en una situación completamente injustificada.

—Bueno, él la salva de morir cayendo a un precipicio…

— ¿Y eso es algo nuevo? Ya la había salvado anteriormente unas cinco o seis veces, no entiendo porqué en esa tuvo que hacer aquello. El autor sólo buscó un pretexto estúpido para acrecentar la tensión sexual.

Greg se sonrojó todavía más y desvió la mirada, que había vuelto a situarte en la camisa abierta sugerentemente de la Powerpuff. Encogiéndose de hombros, intentó mirarla de reojo.

—Le-le salvó la vida, sólo fue un… beso.

— ¿Sólo un beso? —repitió alarmada—. Un beso es una de las más notables formas de transmisión de expresión social de afecto amoroso. Los sentimientos de Cain no eran tan profundos, y desde luego los de Christine no se correspondían a aquella acción en absoluto. ¿Por qué ella lo permitió entonces? ¿Por qué parecía tan cómoda ante la situación?

— No-¡No lo sé!

Blossom miró interrogante a su compañero, que casi parecía haber desaparecido entre las raíces del árbol.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas?

—B-Bueno, pienso…—se enderezó un poco—. Pienso que las cosas no son blancas o negras, que algo tan intangible como los sentimientos no pueden ser expresados con la ciencia con tal exactitud. Muchos comportamientos y acciones no parecen tener ningún propósito, tampoco explicación… forman parte de lo que sienten los seres humanos. Cosas sin sentido, todos las hemos hecho…

Fue perdiendo fuerza, como solía hacer poco a poco en cuanto se crecía. En poco más de dos semanas, Blossom sentía que ya lo conocía bien. Soltó una risilla nasal y le revolvió el pelo.

—Quizás tengas razón—miraba al cielo—, pero aun así, los besos no son cualquier cosa. Así que ten cuidado, y no beses a cualquiera, ¿eh?

Echó a reír y no notó la brillante mirada que le concedía el pelirrojo, con las mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas. Estaba… ¿estaba queriendo decirle algo? ¿Podía ser aquello cierto?

Greg tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más.

— ¡Ah! —el sonido de la sirena rompió todos sus sueños. Ella metió todas sus cosas en la mochila de nuevo—. Vamos, vamos. No quiero llegar tarde a química.

Le apremió tirándole de la manga de la camisa, y ambos rehicieron el camino de vuelta al edificio. El chico contempló la figura de la Powerpuff girl delante suyo, que se ataba el lazo rojo de nuevo al cuello mientras tarareaba una canción. El viento levantaba sugerentemente su falda sin dejar ver nada.

Greg no pudo evitar espirar el aire de forma pesada antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada a la construcción. El suspiro quedó afuera, en cambio, y aquella misma brisa lo trajo flotando hasta la copa del mismo roble, como notas melódicas suspendidas en el aire. El morador del árbol lo disolvió con un violento movimiento de mano.

Brick frunció el ceño y se dejó caer al suelo desde una altura de seis metros, apoyándose sobre las rodillas. Chasqueó la lengua.

Dios, sí. Aquello se lo confirmaba: La líder de las Powerpuff era más tonta de lo que había supuesto. ¿De verdad no se había enterado de nada de lo que acababa de pasar allí? Él, que había acudido al árbol antes de su llegada, a tenderse sobre una de las ramas para escabullirse de la multitud que lo perseguía. Él, a más de media docena de metros y medio dormido. Obviamente había entendido la situación a la primera. Cada uno de los gestos del chico, cómo trataba de no mirar su pecho acalorado… Claro, porque él desde arriba lo había visto absolutamente todo. ¿En qué coño pensaba esa chica, haciendo algo como eso delante de un –si podía llamarse así a aquella rata temblorosa de pelo zanahoria- hombre?

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Y eso él qué narices le importaba? Nada, por supuesto. Porque había una idea más importante rondándole por la cabeza. No se imaginaba que fuera tan mojigata, la niñata esa. ¿Tanto por un…?

Las palabras de Butch le llegaron a la mente como un torrente de agua a toda presión. No, desde luego que no. Pero parecía algo tan importante…

Se reprendió a sí mismo y echó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos cuando desde una de las ventanas una chica trataba de saludarlo a pleno pulmón. Resopló, intentando inútilmente apartar la cantidad de pensamientos ilógicos y horribles que le inundaban y embotaban el cerebro.

Quizás, por una vez, haría caso a las palabras de Butch.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Nota (1): Cuando se dice "echar las largas" se refiere a la cara que pone un conejo cuando lo alumbras con las luces largas del coche, las potentes, cuando vas por el campo o donde quiera que vivan los conejos. Sería una cara de desconcierto y turbación total XD (El símil con la cara de Greg sinceramente me pareció que casaba a la perfección).


	9. De ladrones y héroes

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Si, sé lo que estaréis pensando... pero sigo viva! Aunque lo oigáis extraño, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, y si el número 7 os pareció largo, este todavía lo es más... así que antes de empezar la lectura, os recomiendo que os preparéis un café, una infusión, poneos cómodas y cogeos una almohada (espero que no sea tan aburrido como para que la tengáis que usar XD). Después de tanto tiempo, ¿no queríais taza? Pues tomad tazón, muajaja;)**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis, a mí sinceramente me ha encantado escribirlo (aunque el principio se me hiciera taaan jodidamente difícil de escribir, buaaa)**

**Un saludo, de ahora en adelante prometo (y esta vez sí) no tardar tanto con las actualizaciones. Al menos hasta que empiece el curso.**

**Muchas gracias a los que todavía siguen esta historia, a los nuevos lectores, a todos los reviews y a los que me dejan mensaje sin cuenta. ¡Gracias de todo corazón! Y ahora, a leer, que siempre me enrollo como las persianas.**

**Disclaimer: las PPG y personajes de la misma serie no me perteneces, yo solo escribo la historia.**

**PD: Quería decir como ultima cosa que éste capítulo se lo dedico a Pétalo-VJ, mi primer apoyo y amiga aquí, que ahora andará de vacaciones paradisíacas y espero que me lea desde el cielo. Pasaos por su perfil porque sus historias son la ost... en fin, ¡buenísimas!:D**

**Y ahora sí que sí, chau chau~**

**.**

**_Capítulo 9: De ladrones y héroes_ **

—Sigues igual que la última vez que nos vimos—la chica sonrió—. Me alegra saber que no has cambiado nada.

—Tú en cambio sí lo has hecho—señaló ella—. Ya no me llegas al pecho, aunque sigues siendo más bajita que yo.

Un leve tic apareció bajo el ojo izquierdo de la castaña mientras la rubia le colocaba el brazo sobre la cabeza de manera significativa. Sin embargo rió acompañando a su amiga, a sabiendas de que no lo hacía para burlarse de ella.

Bubbles Utonium nunca haría nada a propósito para dañar a los demás. Por eso, era su mejor amiga.

La rubia estaba a un tris de derramar litros de lágrimas. Cuando la había visto aparecer tras la puerta, con las manos unidas tras la espalda y aquella postura de timidez, no había podido evitar lanzar un grito al cielo y ser tan exagerada como era ella en asuntos sentimentales. Había interrumpido la clase y lanzado prácticamente sobre ella, mientras gimoteaba cientos de incoherencias y la abrazaba con peligrosa fuerza. Hacía dos años que no veía a Robin, su amiga del alma y antigua vecina.

Esa misma mañana había vuelto del internado perdido en Inglaterra en el que según la Powerpuff se encontraba "presa".

—Oh, no está tan mal—le había dicho de camino a la cafetería—. Puede que las reglas sean algo estrictas, pero todas mis compañeras son muy amables, al igual que los profesores.

Bubbles se fijó en la forma en la que caminaba, muy recta pero manteniendo la naturalidad, con una expresión serena y las mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía una auténtica princesa.

Cogieron cada una su respectiva bandeja de metal y esperaron en la cola para que les sirvieran la comida.

—Y… ¿tomáis el té a las cinco y todo eso?

Robin abrió los grandes ojos azules y rió suavemente tapándose la boca con la mano, pero no se lo negó. A la rubia se le iluminó el rostro, encantada.

—Por favor—interrumpió otra voz, llena de desdén—. Como si eso fuera algo del otro mundo. Yo mando traer el té desde Pakistán, nada menos. Mi papá paga un carguero únicamente para eso.

Se volvieron, aunque no les hizo falta hacerlo para enterarse de quién provenían las palabras. La espesa melena cobriza de Princesa se movía de un lado a otro con sus ademanes de superioridad.

—Disculpa, pero no hablábamos contigo Princesa—intentó sonar educada la rubia, pero apenas le duró—. Así que si no te importa, piérdete.

La pelirroja ignoró por completo su comentario, mientras adelantaban puestos hasta la encimera del buffet.

— ¿Qué ocurre, rubita? —Entornó los ojos—. ¿Estás de mal humor ahora que no eres el centro de atención del colegio? ¿Te cabrea que te hayan arrebatado el puesto?

Robin alzó las cejas y miró interrogante a Bubbles, que estaba roja de rabia.

— ¡Nadie me ha arrebatado ninguna clase de puesto! —chilló con voz aguda, sin llamar la atención de los demás—. Deja de decir sandeces.

—Ah, claro que sí, por supuesto—continuó ella—. Todo el mundo conoce tu malsana obsesión por estar en boca de todos. Y ahora que están _ellos, _nadie habla de ti. Nadie habla de vosotras.

— ¿Cómo te alegras por algo así? —Se llevó una mano al pecho—. Te recuerdo que _ellos _fueron tus enemigos una vez también.

Princesa rió sin gracia y endureció el gesto.

—Preferiría a cualquiera antes que a vosotras. Incluso a _ellos._

— ¡Basta!—chilló Robin, cansada de ser ignorada. Cuando ambas se volvieron sorprendidas hacia ella, enrojeció y aflojó la voz—. Quiero decir… ¿_ellos_? ¿Quiénes son _ellos_?

Princesa la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera incapaz de creer que aquella tipa todavía no se había percatado de la situación.

— ¿Eres nueva? Debes serlo, sin duda alguna—se respondió a sí misma—. Si no, habrías oído hablar de ellos. ¿Cómo te llamas? No deberías mezclarte con gentuza como ésta, querida, la gente de calidad como yo…

Les sirvieron la comida en relativo silencio. Robin contempló la idea de interrumpir su perorata y recordarle que ya se conocían, que habían sido amigas de pequeñas y que por su culpa discutió y casi terminó con la vida de sus tres amigas. Pero sin saber por qué, se figuraba que todo lo que le dijera le entraría por una oreja y le saldría por la otra.

—Comprendo—no debía perder las formas como la señorita que le habían enseñado a ser—. Sin embargo, sigo sin saber a quién te refieres con lo de…

— ¡Son ellos! —Vociferó una chica mientras entraba corriendo en el salón—. ¡Los Rowdyruff boys están aquí!

Milésimas después, Princesa dejó de prestarles atención para volverse hacia las puertas de entrada a la cafetería con el semblante deslumbrante. Muchos otros –otras, en su mayoría-hicieron lo mismo

Y Robin obtuvo las respuestas que buscaba.

Brick abrió las puertas de pesado metal con ambas manos, siempre en el medio. Sus hermanos menores lo acompañaban a izquierda y derecha, con las manos en los bolsillos y aspecto despreocupado. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Bubbles, saludaron con cordialidad a todo aquel que les gritaba, sonreía o hacía algún gesto. La rubia contempló anonadada al mediano lanzando algún beso que otro mientras reía con suficiencia, únicamente aumentando la locura que reinaba en el lugar tras su acto de presencia.

Desvió con horror la mirada hacia Boomer, temiendo una reacción semejante. El hermano pequeño no se excedía a tal nivel, pero tenía una sonrisa adornando el rostro que Bubbles no recordaba haber visto jamás. Mostraba sus perfectos dientes, las comisuras elevadas hacia arriba sin exageración, los ojos ligeramente entornados.

Parecía tan sincera, que a Bubbles se le hizo un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le quitó todo el apetito que pudiera haber tenido entonces. Si no los conociera de nada, a ella también le habrían llamado poderosamente la atención.

Eran encantadores.

—_Jodidamente _encantadores.

La voz enfadada de su hermana mayor la devolvió a la realidad, borrando por un instante la imagen del rubio de su mente.

Sabía que no estaba entre sus habilidades, pero Blossom a veces parecía ser capaz de leer la mente.

— ¿Qué han estado haciendo últimamente para ganar tanto público? —preguntó Bubbles tras recibir un empujón en la carrera de tres chicas hacia los sujetos en cuestión.

Blossom mantenía los labios fruncidos hasta crear una delgada línea, la mirada fija y los nudillos blancos de oprimir la bandeja de metal con su tremenda fuerza. Bubbles se percató asustada de que estaba deformando el acero y el plato de puré de calabaza parecía a punto de derramarse sobre el linóleo del suelo.

—No lo sé ni me importa. Vamos Greg, sentémonos allí mismo.

La rubia no advirtió la presencia del amigo de su hermana hasta que ésta lo mencionó. El chico caminaba tras ella, a paso ligero para mantener el ritmo que las largas piernas de la pelirroja consideraban normal. Bubbles y Robin los siguieron y se colocaron juntos en una mesa del fondo, apartada del barullo del centro de la sala, donde la gente casi se peleaba a puñetazo limpio para conseguir sitio en la mesa de los muchachos.

Habían movido varias mesas para acercarlas, pero un grito de la rolliza y malhumorada cocinera había bastado para hacerlos abandonar su propósito.

A Blossom todo aquello le resultaba repugnante.

—Tranquila, hermana—Bubbles le tocó un brazo de manera cariñosa—. Confío en que todo esto pase en unas semanas. La gente se desencaprichará de ellos, ya lo verás. Y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Blossom soltó un bufido de incredulidad y se apartó un mechón de pelo naranja que le caía sobre la frente de un violento manotazo. Agradecía las palabras de su hermana, pero no la reconfortaban en absoluto. ¿Cuánto llevaban así ya? ¿Ocho días, nueve a lo sumo? Aquello se estaba volviendo prácticamente insoportable. Si quería conocer la posición de los chicos –cosa que en absoluto deseaba- sólo tenía que seguir el río de gente. Siempre la llevaba a ellos.

El único aspecto positivo de la nueva situación era el hecho de que sus encontronazos se habían reducido hasta prácticamente dejar de existir. Ninguna de las tres había intercambiado palabra con los hermanos desde el incidente con el chico que había ido a agradecerles la _monstruosidad_ llevada a cabo por ellos contra la banda Gangrena. Aquello, el no toparse con ellos cara a cara, iba a ser sin duda un aspecto positivo.

O eso había creído Blossom en un principio.

Porque ahora, tenía que tragarse todas aquellas miradas de suficiencia, desdén y burla que recibía por parte del líder de los estúpidos. Mientras él se encontraba entre los brazos de docenas de chicas que no dudarían en bajarse las bragas para él al mínimo gesto. Entre las manos de docenas de chicos populares, deportistas y guaperas, con las cuales palmeaban su espalda con camaradería e invitaban a fiestas en sus lujosas casas de niños ricos. De decir era que dichas invitaciones eran siempre rechazadas con amabilidad, alegando asuntos personales, que únicamente les añadía un aura de misterio que atraía todavía más.

Porque siempre, bajo todo aquello, Brick encontraba el momento para clavar su mirada en ella, daba igual donde estuviese. Sus ojos rojos siempre la encontraban.

Y entre tanta gente, ella era incapaz de acercarse hasta él en dos rápidas zancadas y volverle la cara de un sonoro revés.

Así, que una vez más, era ella la que tenía que joderse.

— ¡Bloss! —chilló Bubbles, alarmada—. ¡Te estás poniendo perdida!

Miró allá donde la rubia señalaba y comprobó que, efectivamente, se había puesto perdida tras reventar la caja de zumo con la mano, ejerciendo en el pobre e inocente envase una ínfima parte de la fuerza con la que le hubiese gustado apretar el cuello del de la gorra hasta borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

Resopló y trató inútilmente de secarse con la servilleta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y en seguida supo que él volvía a fijar sobre ella su mirada sanguinolenta. Había llamado su atención con el espectáculo del zumo. Pero aunque algo dentro de ella casi la obligaba a levantar la vista y devolvérsela, a enfrentarse a él con lo poco que tenía y podía usar en esos momentos, no desvió los ojos de su plato.

De repente, el puré no le parecía tan asqueroso. De hecho, parecía la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Conozco a alguien que tal vez debería asistir a clases de yoga—se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo entre el barullo general—. He oído que es muy relajante, ¿vosotras hacéis yoga, chicas?

Blossom levantó la mirada como un resorte, y alcanzó a ver cómo Brick sujetaba un poco más fuerte a las chicas entre sus brazos, que se apresuraron entre grititos a responder a su pregunta.

Ya no tenía la atención puesta en ella, pero Blossom estuvo segura de que recibió su mirada cargada de odio y repulsión como si prácticamente le estuviera lanzando puñales a distancia.

—Son despreciables—apostilló Bubbles—. Robin, te aconsejo que no te acerques a ellos aunque sea lo último que… Eh, ¿Robin?

La aludida sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia sus amigas, sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello. Su cara de desconcierto y confusión lo confirmaba todo.

Bubbles abrió los ojos y boca.

— ¿Perdona?

— ¡Tú también no! —gimió la Powerpuff.

El azoramiento de la castaña se acentuó. Parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

— ¿También qué?

—Estabas mirando a los Rowdyruff boys con esos ojos—se acercó hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaron, lo que no ayudó a calmar a la muchacha—. Con los ojos con los que todas los miran.

—De-¿De qué estás hablando?

Robin se vio agarrada la mano por la mayor de las Powerpuff, quizás con demasiada fuerza, pero no se atrevió a emitir el chillido que se desvaneció en su garganta. Los ojos de llameante fuego rosa de la superheroína le hicieron tragar grueso. Era una estupidez, porque Blossom era su amiga y jamás le haría daño.

Pero había algo en su terrorífica expresión de malsana preocupación que no la reconfortaba en absoluto.

—No te dejes embaucar, Robin—casi le susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Pueden parecer mil cosas, pero te aseguro que todo es una trampa. Están… están esperando algo. Todavía no sé el qué, pero te aseguro que cuando lo descubra yo…

—Bloss—musitó Greg, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Parecía tan asustado como la castaña—. Ya… ella ya lo ha entendido. P-Por favor, tranquilízate.

Sin darse cuenta, Blossom se había enderezado de tal forma que se encontraba casi de pie en mitad del comedor, aunque nadie reparase en ella. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el banco con un suspiro y susurró una débil disculpa a Robin. Luego se volvió hacia su amigo y le sonrió cálidamente, sin fijarse en cómo aquellos pequeños ojos azules tras el cristal brillaban con un nuevo fulgor.

Y de repente, se hizo el silencio.

Como si hubiera tenido una visión, Greg apartó la mano de la pelirroja como si ésta quemase y miró hacia todos los lados, hasta que encontró la causa de sus repentinos temblores. El líder de los Rowdyruff boys dirigía contra su persona una mirada significativa. El chico de lentes se encogió, a pesar de que, y tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, no parecía enfadado. No, era una expresión de circunstancias: la barbilla ligeramente elevada, cejas alzadas, ojos imperceptiblemente entornados. Parecía estar informándole, avisándolo de algo. Tras quitar la mano, Brick parpadeó lentamente y sonrió, mostrándole unos dientes blancos que ahora le parecían _inusualmente _puntiagudos. Y luego, ya no le hizo mayor caso.

Greg tragó saliva, percatándose de que había comenzado a transpirar frío. Miró a izquierda y derecha una vez más, cerciorándose de que nadie más había visto lo que él sí había hecho. Acaso aquello había sido… ¿una amenaza?

—Bubbles.

Blossom señaló con la cabeza las puertas de entrada, y Greg y el resto de la mesa supieron el por qué del repentino y espeso silencio que flotaba en la cafetería como una nube cargada que anuncia tempestad.

Por increíble que pareciese, la gente se apartó ligeramente de los Rowdyruff boys.

_Muy ligeramente._

— ¡Buttercup!

Como si no fuera consciente de la situación, la rubia se levantó con una sonrisa radiante en la cara y le hizo una seña con la mano para que acudiese al banco. Ella no pareció prestarle atención y fue directa al buffet, donde los pocos alumnos que todavía no habían sido servidos le cedieron el turno con el miedo pintado en el rostro, apartándose de su cuerpo varios metros. Pidió doble ración de todo y cogió dos postres, pero incluso la gruñona cocinera asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y terminó internándose en las cocinas a paso raudo y veloz. Mientras marchaba hacia sus hermanas, la gente trató de mirarla disimuladamente, temerosos a que los descubriera con los ojos puestos sobre la superheroína, pero demasiado curiosos como para no evitarlo. Y a pesar de que ella era perfectamente consciente, parecía no importarle lo que la gente hablara.

Se dejó caer frente a Robin y Bubbles, al lado de Greg, que empequeñeció cuando el aura negra que parecía rodear a la morena allá donde fuese lo atrapó a él también.

Subconscientemente, se pegó un poquito más a Blossom, mientras Buttercup se metía en la boca las cucharadas de puré a tal velocidad que era prácticamente seguir el movimiento del cubierto.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el día? —le preguntó Bubbles, tratando de entablar una conversación trivial y agradable.

Buttercup siguió comiendo como si nada.

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida—habló entre cucharada y cucharada—. Vamos a la misma clase, por lo que tú misma habrás podido comprobar cómo me ha ido el día sin prestar demasiada atención.

— ¡Buttercup! Bubbles sólo intenta ser amable—la reprendió la mayor—. Cosa que tú también podrías hacer de vez en cuando.

—Nos hemos visto hace diez minutos escasos—respondió la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los segundos siguientes fueron más bien incómodos. El ambiente general recobró su ruidosa festividad, y los cinco comensales –Buttercup aparte- removieron su comida sin excesivo interés. Robin y Greg miraban de lado a lado, tratando de encontrar un medio para solucionar la creciente tensión. Tras un agónico e interminable minuto, Buttercup desistió.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo tras bufar como un gato cabreado—. Ya sabéis que estos últimos días no estoy de muy buen humor…

—Menuda novedad—murmuró Blossom, ganándose una mirada enfurecida por parte de la morena.

—El caso es que parece que todo me sale mal—se pasó las manos por el pelo—. Y además tengo que aguantas las miradas condescendientes de la gente. ¡¿Qué narices se creen que soy?! ¡¿Un alma en pena o qué?!

Blossom admitió que en aquello sí llevaba razón. Buttercup parecía haber superado a la perfección el episodio de duelo por Ace, pero el resto de alumnos o profesores seguían observándola como si de un fantasma se tratase. Le daban su pésame, entristecían el rostro a su paso o le ofrecían tratos de favor. Ella había repetido hasta la extenuación que se encontraba bien, pero la gente parecía ignorarla, y aquello había perjudicado su humor hasta al punto que Blossom y Bubbles no recordaban un periodo de mal genio tan fuerte hasta la época.

Ni siquiera cuando le vino la regla por primera vez, cuando se había encerrado en el cuarto de las tres y se negaba a salir.

Esa misma mañana, Mitch se había levantado y movido la silla para que ella se sentase, gesto que Bubbles consideró muy caballeroso. Lo único que había ganado el muchacho había sido una bronca del quince, librándose de los golpes por muy, muy poco.

—Dales tiempo, Buttercup—intervino Robin, ya al tanto de la situación—. Parece ser que ellos lo necesitan más que tú, incluso.

La morena apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó que las manos sujetasen el peso de la cabeza. Meneó el poco puré que quedaba con la cuchara, sin ganas, fijando los ojos verdes en un punto concreto.

—Y encima están esos tres, siempre jodiendo por ahí…

—Por favor—la cortó Blossom—. No empecemos otra vez.

Una risa especialmente estridente y ruidosa de Butch resonó por toda la sala. El mediano los miró para asegurarse de que comprobaban lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

La mediana cogió la cuchara con rabia y golpeó con ella la mesa con violencia.

— ¡Es que no lo soporto! —Buttercup terminó el primer plato y se puso a devorar el filete como una fiera hambrienta, casi sin masticar—. ¿Podqué la gendte eff tan efftúpida?

Nadie respondió a su comentario, porque efectivamente no tenían la respuesta. Blossom también compartía la duda con su hermana. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar eso?

— ¡Verdecita!

La muchedumbre calló ante la voz apremiante del Rowdyruff boy, esperando el espectáculo que hacía mucho tiempo al que no asistían. Buttercup alzó la vista con la boca todavía llena. Tragó y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Ya había causado demasiados problemas en la escuela y no quería enfadar al Profesor ni a la directora Rage.

Así que trató de ser amable.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?

—Darte un consejo—sonrió él—. ¡Tal vez no deberías comer tanto, luego no me rindes nada por las noches!

El silencio fue sepulcral durante tres segundos exactos. Luego, al ver que nada pasaba, la mayoría de la gente echó a reír a mandíbula batiente. Muchas chicas sin embargo fruncieron el ceño ante las insinuaciones, pero terminaron riendo también queriendo acompañar a Brick y Boomer, que prácticamente se ahogaban por falta de aire.

La respuesta fue concisa y directa.

Sin ninguna clase de aviso ni ruido, el plato de la morena se estampó con fuerza contra la cara del Rowdyruff boy, que cayó al suelo con estrépito bajo el filete empanado con su guarnición de patatas y ensalada. Varias chicas comenzaron a gritar al ver la nariz sangrante tras el impacto de la ahora rota vajilla.

Buttercup permanecía de pie, con la mano todavía alzada tras el lanzamiento y el rostro colorado. Sin embargo, la vergüenza no le impidió devolvérsela con la misma moneda.

— ¡Pues comételo tú entonces! ¡Ambos necesitáis crecer! —Miró a su entrepierna con una mirada obvia, llena de desdén— ¡LOS DOS!

Luego abandonó el salón con pasos de gigante, haciendo balancearse la falda verde con furia. El sonido de la puerta de metal al cerrarse retumbó durante varios segundos en la cafetería.

Butch se incorporó en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados, como si le hubieran golpeado _donde más le dolía._ Se puso en pie de un salto, igual de rojo que la morena, lleno de rabia.

— ¡REPITE ESO DE NUEVO, PERRA!

En el primer paso hacia la puerta, se topó con Bubbles y su inusual mirada fulminante, rápida como el rayo, que lo empujó con la mano derecha y volvió a sentar en el suelo. En la otra mano de la rubia se encontraba la líder, agarrada por la pechera de la camisa, con los ojos echando chispas.

Blossom parecía haber tenido la idea de restaurar el orgullo de su hermana por el insulto proferido.

—Empiezo a estar cansada de todo esto—habló la rubia lentamente, con una madurez y gravedad que asustó a todo el mundo—. Empiezo a cansarme de todos vosotros.

—No me importa lo que…

— ¡CÁLLATE!

El bramido fue tal que Butch se quedó con la boca abierta, pero las palabras murieron en la garganta.

—No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy hablando—explicó—. Es de muy mala educación. Pero claro, qué cosas digo…—miró a Boomer recordando episodios anteriores—. Nosotros no nos hemos tenido respeto nunca, ¿verdad? Y eso no va a cambiar. Porque por si no lo recordáis—alzó la voz, dirigiéndose a todo el mundo—. Nosotras hacemos el bien, combatimos el crimen por la ciudad y sus ciudadanos. Mientras que ellos—los señaló con dedo acusador—, son unos delincuentes, unos criminales a los que quizás no os pegabais tanto si fuerais una de sus víctimas de robos o palizas, junto a los cientos de niños, animales y ancianas que han sufrido sus abusos.

Los alumnos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, titubeantes. Como Blossom, todos asistían boquiabiertos al discurso de la pequeña de las Powerpuff, que hablaba con un aplomo y fuerza que la misma líder querría para ella.

—Bubbles…

— ¿Acaso estáis ciegos, es que no lo veis? —continuó ella—. No os dejéis engañar por sus falsas sonrisas, por sus bonitas promesas. Eso no cambiará lo que son en realidad. No voy a obligaros a seguir orden alguna, sólo os comunico que tal vez deberíais mirar bien, y mirar mejor. Cada uno sigue sus propios pensamientos. Pero todo aquello que se acerca a ellos, termina muriendo.

—Bubbles—la pelirroja apretó la mano de su hermana menor—. Ya está, está bien—se volvió hacia Butch, que permanecía en el suelo—. Tú no deberías haber molestado a Buttercup, estos días está especialmente susceptible.

Bubbles parpadeó confusa, y se sonrojó violentamente al notar los ojos de todo el mundo sobre ella. Butch, por su parte, se levantó con gesto fastidiado.

—Qué palabras más feas—resopló volviéndose a sentar sobre el banco—. Tenéis unas ideas muy retorcidas sobre nosotros.

Sin embargo, ya no se encontraban tan rodeados de gente como hacía escasos minutos. Los alumnos habían comenzado a replegarse, y a cuchichear entre ellos.

—Es lo único que nos mostráis—respondió Blossom altanera—. Nunca nos habéis dado motivo alguno para creer algo diferente. Y el día que sea así, nos retractaremos, y pediremos perdón. Pero hasta entonces, no queremos saber nada de vosotros.

_Absolutamente nada._

Despegó los ojos del moreno, giró sobre sus talones y agarró a Bubbles de la manga de la camisa. La rubia parecía encontrarse en trance, así que se dejó llevar como una muñeca.

—Robin, Greg—los llamó.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, recogieron sus bandejas y salieron fuera, haciendo resonar con fuerza la puerta por segunda vez.

Lo último que Brick llegó a ver fue el lazo rojo de la líder, moviéndose al compás de sus rápidos y violentos pisotones de elefante.

—Se os enfriará la comida—anunció Boomer calmado, dando por finalizado el espectáculo.

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron distribuyéndose por la sala dando cuenta de sus respectivos platos. Poco a poco, iba recobrándose la normalidad.

Brick no tocó su plato. No se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que la líder no había posicionado sus ojos sobre él en ningún momento. Con lo peleona que era ella, ¿ahora le huía? ¿Acaso tenía miedo? Bueno, quizás le había entrado algo de sentido común en esa cabezota llena de conocimiento inútil. Si él quería, todo el mundo le tenía miedo.

Pero no era eso lo que quería en aquel momento.

— ¿Sabéis, chicos? —ronroneó—. Puede que la rubita llorona tenga razón, y que quizás tengamos que dar algo mejor de nosotros mismos, ¿no creéis?

Ambos hermanos lo miraron con desconcierto, pero Boomer clavó sus ojos azules llenos de picardía, maquinando qué es lo que podía tramar su hermano esta vez. Su sonrisa torcida no le auguraba nada bueno.

Bueno, más bien, a ellas.

—No… ¿no tienes hambre, Brick?

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia la chica que tenía sentada sobre las piernas, Ferry, o Sherry, una belleza de pelo negro y ojos grandes y marrones. Éstos, sin embargo, lo miraban con desconfianza, temor del que no había rastro antes de las palabras de la Powerpuff azul. Pero eso tenía rápida solución.

—El puré no me sienta muy bien—se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja y bajó el tono—. Pero tal vez tenga hambre de otras cosas…

La chica se sonrojó dulcemente, pero le dedicó una sonrisa pícara que de tímida tenía poco. Y como esperaba, se arrebulló contra él, rompiendo el espacio que anteriormente había creado a causa de la duda y el miedo.

Sí, él era un chico malo. Pero iban a demostrarles a las súper tontas, que cuando les convenía, podían ser los mejores chicos sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

La cara de Buttercup se descompuso mientras todas las féminas de la clase celebraban la noticia. Pasó al rojo, luego al verde, después al azul…

—Buttercup, ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¡Un jodido baile no! —Gritó tirándose de los pelos—. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Es que no había otra manera de celebrar el centenario del instituto?!

Se desplomó sobre la mesa con teatralidad y continuó con sus lamentaciones exageradas mientras Blossom la miraba con los ojos en blanco.

Podía comprender una pequeña parte de su frustración, ella también la sentía. Un baile, pensó arrugando la nariz. ¿Qué clase de celebración era aquella? Hubiera preferido que se organizara alguna feria de ciencias, unas olimpiadas matemáticas, un concurso de inventos relacionados con el uso de energías limpias…

Cosas útiles. Para ella, los bailes eran una pérdida de tiempo, aunque no le molestaban tanto como a su hermana menor. Si había que hacerse, ella lo haría.

— ¡Ay, Blossom, madre mía! —Fue corriendo Bubbles entre gritos, zarandeando con fuerza a su hermana mayor—. ¡Qué nervios! El baile es dentro de dos semanas, ¡y yo no tengo nada que ponerme!

Ella la miró con rostro hastiado.

— Dos semanas es más que suficiente para elegir atuendo.

— ¡No si quieres ser la más mona monísima de la fiesta! —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Me acompañarás a mirar tiendas, verdad?

La expresión de corderito que le ofreció Bubbles hizo temblar el duro semblante de la mayor. Sabía que no podía resistirse, y poco a poco sus rasgos fueron dulcificándose. Aun así, intentó sonar recta y firme.

—Será sólo si dispongo del tiempo suficiente para…

Pero Bubbles ya sabía que aquello significaba un sí.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —La abrazó con fuerza—. Robin también vendrá con nosotras, ya le he enviado un mensaje al móvil—informó enseñando su celular con el cual había avisado a su amiga, que cursaba en la clase de enfrente—. Cuantas más seamos más divertido será, ¿no crees?

—Ah, claro.

Bubbles se revolvió todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro, incapaz de quedarse quieta, y se inclinó hacia un lateral para ver el cuerpo tirado de su otra hermana sobre el pupitre.

El brillo peligroso en sus ojos azul cielo alertó a Buttercup.

—No—negó en rotundo—. Ni hablar.

— ¡Oh vamos Buttercup, será divertido!

— ¡He dicho que no! Bastantes malas noticias he recibido hoy ya como para que ahora encima me obligues a acompañarte a comprar estúpidos vestidos.

—Qué exagerada—murmuró Bubbles—. Ni que hubiera sido el peor día de tu vida. Además, tienes –o más bien tenemos- la suerte de que ellos no han venido hoy, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es un punto para que sea un buen día!

"Cierto", pensó Blossom desviando la mirada hacia los tres asientos vacíos al final de la clase. El día anterior había tenido lugar la pequeña discusión en el comedor, pero ese día no habían asistido a clase, dando a las chicas un respiro de relajación. Sin embargo, a Blossom no le gustaba la idea ni un pelo. Porque cada vez que ellos faltaban a clase, algo malo pasaba.

Y siempre estaban ellos metidos en el ajo.

Buttercup soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Sí, bueno. Ellos no me importan en absoluto, tanto si vienen como si no.

—Además—continuó Bubbles, sin prestarle atención—, no solamente tienes que acompañarnos… ¡también tenemos que comprar un vestido para ti!

La cara de Buttercup volvió a descomponerse en un gesto de asco absoluto. Blossom pensó que su hermana podría ser actriz, con la cantidad de muecas que era capaz de realizar sin esfuerzo. La pelirroja conocía el porqué de su cambio de expresión: el Profesor había gastado tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero –su hermana era una jodida sobornable- con Buttercup hasta que ésta aceptó llevar falda para el colegio. Su padre insistía en que las tres quedarían monísimas, pero la mediana había rechazado llevar cualquier cosa que no fueran pantalones desde que tenía nueve años.

Y así seguía siendo, salvo con su falda verde manzana del uniforme.

— ¿No pensarás que voy a ponerme un vestido, cierto? —preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

— ¡Ay, pero si estás monísima así, tonta!

Bubbles comenzó a tironearle de la falda mientras la morena se ponía roja como un tomate, cruzando las piernas sobre la silla para que no se le viera nada vergonzoso. Blossom resopló, cansada.

— ¡Bubbles, DÉJAME EN PAZ!

—Chicas…

Como si también estuvieran hartos de la situación, los buscas de las tres chicas comenzaron a emitir su molesto pitido de alarma, llamando la atención de la clase entera. Y aún en el descanso en el que estaban y el ruido que ello suponía, todo se sumió en un curioso silencio.

Rápida como ella sola, Buttercup apretó el botón del suyo respondiendo a la llamada, como si aquello se tratara de su salvación.

—Aquí Buttercup, hable alcalde.

A Blossom y Bubbles siempre les hacía gracia cuando era Buttercup quién respondía a la llamada, porque siempre hablaba en una jerga militar como si se encontrasen en el ejército o la guerra.

— ¿Sí? Ajá. Comprendo—habló tras varios silencios—. Recibido, ahora vamos hacia allá. Cambio y corto.

Colgó volviendo a pulsar el único botón del complejo aparato.

—Buttercup, te he dicho mil veces que no es un walkie-talkie…

— ¡Monstruo ciclópeo a las tres en punto! —Anunció contenta mientras se encaminaba hacia la ventana—. Sector oeste, zona B, junto a los grandes almacenes de muebles. En principio parece ser uno solo, pero están registrando actividad en la grieta por la que ha aparecido, cuatrocientos metros hacia el norte desde dicho punto.

Blossom siempre se impresionaba con lo precisa y eficiente que podía ser su hermana cuando le apetecía, véase, únicamente en asuntos de superhéroes. Al principio parecía un oficial cualificado y experto, pero cuando llegaba al campo de batalla su hermana perdía toda su cualificación al lanzarse a tontas y a locas contra cualquier enemigo sin pensar consecuencias, como un impulsivo cabo.

Sonrió.

—Entonces no podemos perder el tiempo. Vamos.

Salieron volando por la ventana de siempre, seguras de que los alumnos serían los encargados de dar las explicaciones necesarias cuando llegase el profesor unos cinco minutos después. Aunque de todas formas, Blossom no pensaba perder mucho más tiempo, aquello no parecía especialmente complicado.

Terminarían con el bicho y volverían a la escuela. Fin.

Lo vieron antes de llegar al punto indicado, dos escasos minutos después. El monstruo en cuestión era una criatura de unos quince metros de altura que gritaba con potentes bramidos, de un feo color mostaza y un único ojo grande y verde en el centro de lo que aparentaba ser su cara. Sus potentes y musculosos brazos trataban de aporrear con furia los edificios colindantes, como si fuera un niño destrozando construcciones y convirtiéndolas en multitud de piezas desencajadas. Sin embargo, sus movimientos no eran naturales, pues apenas acertaba a los objetivos que parecía fijar, y trataba desesperadamente de librarse de algo que rondaba alrededor suyo, con violentos manotazos y aullidos de frustración e ira tras los evidentes fallos.

Bajaron a tierra, donde un camión de bomberos reposaba a una distancia prudente, y sus integrantes observaban el espectáculo con gesto desesperado, sabedores de que en aquellas circunstancias no eran capaces de hacer nada.

— ¿Quién está al mando? —fue lo primero que preguntó Blossom nada más tocar tierra. Lo primero era conocer la situación.

—Yo—respondió un hombre con barba bajo el casco amarillo de bombero—. Capitán de bomberos Johan Smith.

Blossom se percató en seguida de que ni su tono ni expresión reflejaban la impactante alegría que sentían las diferentes autoridades al verlas aparecer, seguras de que se arreglaría todos los problemas. Aquel hombre más bien parecía exasperado. Ella frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Han evacuado a la población?

Un alarido desgarrador del cíclope resonó como una sirena por toda la ciudad, provocando que tuvieran que taparse los oídos. Un alarido de, ¿dolor?

—Hemos desalojado a los habitantes de todos los edificios de una cuadra a la redonda, sí. A veces, nosotros también hacemos nuestro trabajo, ¿sabes niña?

Ella torció el morro un poco más. ¿A qué venía aquel tono? Al igual que esas palabras tan duras. ¡No habían hecho nada para recibir aquello!

—Oiga, no le hable de esa forma a mi hermana—se adelantó Buttercup, incapaz de callarse—. Somos nosotras las que nos encargamos de todo el trabajo.

— ¿Ah sí? —Sonrió el hombre con sorna—. Pues me parece a mí que llegáis tarde, y que alguien está encargándose de _vuestro_ trabajo.

La morena quedó estática como una estatua y cerró la boca con un fuerte golpe. La cara de enfado de Blossom pasó a una de total desconcierto. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Alguien estaba encargándose de _su _trabajo? No, no podía ser. Nadie más en la ciudad salvo ellas estaba capacitado para realizar esa clase de peligrosísimas tareas que requería de sus superpoderes. Nadie.

A no ser que…

Giró la cabeza como un resorte hacia Bubbles, con una expresión de horror. La rubia miró asustada a su hermana.

— ¿Qué...?

— ¡Buttercup!

Blossom se dio cuenta tarde de que se había confundido de hermana. Y a pesar de su grito, la morena había abandonado el lugar de un potente salto como una centella, levantando una nube de polvo que las cegó durante unos preciosos instantes.

— ¡Mierda! —Maldijo, tanteando entre la niebla y encontrando la mano de la rubia—. ¡Bubbles!

La menor asintió a pesar de que nadie la veía, y ambas patearon el suelo hasta elevarse varias docenas de metros. Inmediatamente divisaron la estela verde de su hermana, y sin gesto alguno la persiguieron mientras se percataban de que cada vez se acercaban más al monstruo, hasta quedar a escasos metros de él. La criatura sin embargo, parecía demasiado ocupada para prestar atención a su existencia.

Al doblar la esquina del último edificio, Bubbles chocó contra algo duro a tal velocidad que la fuerza del impacto le vació de aire los pulmones.

Soltó un quejido hueco.

— ¿Qué narices haces? —Sonó una voz malhumorada—. ¡Aparta de ahí!

A Bubbles apenas le dio tiempo de abrir la boca horrorizada antes de que algo la agarrase de los antebrazos y la lanzase a varios metros de allí, sobre un coche aparcado que destruyó con su cuerpo. El dolor fue ínfimo comparado con el que podría haber sufrido si hubiera permanecido en su posición anterior: el cíclope había escupido una especie de ácido que comenzaba a derretir las paredes de la construcción como si de mantequilla caliente se tratara.

— ¡No te quedes ahí parada, muévete!

Tras el subidón de adrenalina, la rubia ni siquiera había advertido la presencia de otra persona a su lado. Distinguió una vieja sudadera azul marino, unos pantalones negros y un pelo rubio como el sol de verano.

El cabello de aquel que, probablemente, acababa de salvarle la vida.

—B-¿Boomer?

— ¡¿Qué coño os creéis que estáis haciendo?! —vociferaba Buttercup desde la acera.

Un tremendo golpe desequilibró al monstruo, que profirió un nuevo alarido de dolor y cayó al suelo con estrépito, destrozando parte de un garaje subterráneo. Tras su caída, apareció en el cielo la imagen de Butch, levitando. Cuando divisó a la verde desde las alturas, entornó los ojos en una peligrosa mueca.

— ¡Eh, muñeca! Todavía tenemos cuentas pendientes de…

— ¡APÁRTATE! —Se colocó a su altura en milésimas, y de un improvisto puñetazo mandó a un desconcertado Butch a docenas de metros de distancia—. ¡NADIE SE ENCARGA DE MI TRABAJO!

Acto seguido, se volvió hacia el monstruo completamente encolerizada. El cíclope reparó en ella, captando el peligro, y ambos se enfrentaron como si Buttercup fuera un titán más. Bubbles salió disparada de apoyo.

Y Blossom sintió que ya no podría hacer nada más.

— ¡Buttercup! ¡Relájate, oye, Buttercup!

—No va a escucharte—oyó a Brick hablar—. Así que yo que tú ahorraría saliva.

Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró a su misma altura, con su sudadera roja manchada de escombros y un espero líquido color mostaza que analizó como sangre de la criatura. De repente, sintió como una corriente helada le recorría la columna vertebral. Recordó que, por si acaso, sus hermanas andaban cerca.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —trató de que no le temblara la voz. Tenía las mismas dudas que su hermana.

Él apoyó un costado sobre el muro del edificio en una postura relajada, levitando, a unos veinte metros de altura.

— ¿No es evidente? Peleamos.

—Ya lo sé—murmuró exasperada—. Peleáis. Contra un monstruo que está destruyendo la ciudad. No sé si recordaréis que ése es precisamente nuestro trabajo.

Él la miró divertido.

— ¿Ah, sí?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, muy molesta. Su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse, y no pretendía gastar su precioso tiempo con el chaval.

—Mira—se acercó—, no sé qué es lo que estáis tramando, pero os aseguro de que no va a funcionar. ¿Qué pretendéis ahora, convertiros en los nuevos héroes de la ciudad?

El chico alzó las cejas.

—Héroes…—repitió, tocándose la barbilla en una pose pensativa—. Me gusta cómo suena, sí…

— ¡No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio! —le gritó horrorizada—. ¡Nunca os habéis preocupado por la ciudad! ¡Más bien todo lo contrario!

Esta vez, fue el turno de Brick de acercarse lentamente. Había bajado amenazadoramente el tono.

—Las personas cambian.

— ¡Vosotros no!

Se llevó una mano a la boca, extrañada y enfurecida de que su voz sonara demasiado aguda para su gusto. Fue retrocediendo la distancia recorrida, con una repentina sofoquina que acentuó el color de sus mejillas.

Brick ensanchó su sonrisa torcida al reparar en eso último, y comenzó a divagar.

—Podríamos ser aliados, imagínatelo—susurró—. Las Powerpuff girls y los Rowdyruff boys, trabajando codo con codo para construir una ciudad mejor. Imagínate qué poder…

Soltó una carcajada cuando Blossom chocó contra la fachada del edificio, hecho que ésta apenas notó. Aquella risa sarcástica había relajado considerablemente a la muchacha, cerciorándola de que no iba a ser así. Brick no hablaba en serio.

Aquello era mentira.

—No digas tonterías—le pegó un suave manotazo en el pecho, mientras su sonrisa desconcertaba a Brick—. Tú mismo sabes que no lo dices en serio.

No, por supuesto que no iba en serio, pero aquella reacción lo había molestado sobremanera sin saber porqué. Agravó el rostro y colocó una mano junto a su rostro, impidiéndole la retirada. Ella, sin embargo, parecía tan satisfecha que no se dio cuenta.

—Hablo en serio.

—Ya, seguro—bufó ella—. Vamos Brick, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Está claro que no quedáis como héroes. Nunca lo habéis sido, y si es vuestro plan, desde luego la gente no os verá como tales en una mañana tras años y años de molestias, robos, palizas y jugarretas. Siempre habéis sido un problema para esta ciudad y sus habitantes.

Ella calló, esperando la respuesta del muchacho con una mueca de suficiencia y satisfacción, incapaz de imaginarse la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados y dolorosos por los que estaba pasando Brick en aquellos momentos. Con la cabeza gacha y los mechones sobre la frente, Blossom no era capaz de ver sus ojos.

Pero no le importaba. Porque una vez más, ella había ganado.

—Entonces…—habló al fin—, ¿dices que lo mejor será que no lo intentemos?

—Exacto—asintió, como quien le explica una complicada operación matemática a un niño—. Lo mejor será que permanezcáis en vuestro puesto.

—Nuestro puesto—repitió, inclinándose sobre ella—. ¿Y se puede saber cuál es exactamente nuestro puesto? ¿El puesto de la escoria? ¿El de la más baja calaña? Porque eso es lo único que somos para vosotras, ¿verdad? Puta mierda.

La sonrisa de Blossom se borró en cuestión de segundos, al igual que desaparecieron todas sus ideas y pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Salió como arrancada de un sueño, despertándose, y percibió por primera vez su respiración agitada, la cercanía del chico a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, y la oscura aura que lo rodeaba. Sin alcanzar a ver su rostro, llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba en una peliaguda situación.

Él estaba cabreado. Y mucho.

—Brick—pronunció su nombre, casi temblando—. No nos precipitemos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por fin has despertado, y te das cuenta de tu posición?

De repente, sus hermanas no le parecían tan cercanas como antes.

—E-Estás sacando las cosas de quicio—le molestó el tartamudear, pensó que la hacía parecer débil. Y aquello la enfureció—. ¡Nunca te ha molestado que te tacharan de criminal, no sé por qué vienes ahora con ese cuento!

Tras unos instantes, él se echó un poco hacia atrás, dándole a Blossom un adorado pedazo de su espacio vital.

—Tienes razón—habló con voz impersonal—. Nunca seremos héroes, siempre seremos los chicos malos, ¿eh?

Un nuevo temblor sacudió la tierra, y aunque en el aire no lo sintió, Blossom se volvió hacia la derecha, llegando a ver cómo el monstruo caía agotado sobre el suelo, inerte y cubierto de su propia sangre. Alcanzó a divisar dos figuras verde y azul: sus hermanas. Blossom se sintió mucho mejor al comprobar que se encontraban bien, pero los nervios regresaron cuando observó que no se encontraban solas, y que otras dos figuras idénticas pero algo más oscuras se acercaban hacia ellas con vuelo seguro.

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

El susurro ronco de su acompañante la hizo caer en la cuenta.

— ¡Bubbles! ¡Buttercup!

La manaza del pelirrojo en la garganta ahogó toda clase de advertencia, ciñéndole la tráquea como una garra colérica. Se volvió hacia su atacante, y finalmente pudo contemplar sus ojos enardecidos, furiosos, como si acaparasen en aquel instante todo el dolor y odio sentidos en años y años de vida. Aquel brillo letal le heló la sangre, pero ahogándose involuntariamente en sus pupilas como lo hacía entre sus manos, encontró algo más. Algo a lo que no se atrevió a poner nombre, y que sólo aumentó su miedo hasta límites insospechados.

—Creados para hacer daño—su voz sonaba como la de una calavera rota—. Delincuentes, criminales…

Blossom sollozó. Como respuesta, la mano que atenazaba su garganta se trasladó en un rápido movimiento hasta su nuca, hundiéndole los dedos entre las vértebras con tanta fuerza que la chica gritó.

—…ladrones.

Su alarido fue callado por la boca del pelirrojo, que se lanzó sobre sus labios como un depredador en busca de sangre. Al principio sólo los pegó contra los de la chica, como en un descuido impersonal, o quien mide la fiebre sobre la frente. Y ése era el plan.

Pero cuando lo hizo, terminó por descontrolándose, queriendo además de arrebatarle sus sueños, hacerle daño. Mucho, mucho daño por sus palabras, que le habían afectado más de lo que ella hubiera creído jamás.

Y por eso, cuando comenzó a morderlos despiadadamente e introducir la lengua con vergonzosa violencia, Blossom se desveló de su narcosis. La mente que en un principio había abandonado el cuerpo como si no le perteneciera, regresó a él a tal velocidad que Blossom sintió un golpetazo en su interior. Cientos de alarmas comenzaron a sonar dentro, y en un segundo, todos los músculos dormidos estaban tan tensos que parecían de piedra.

Fue como revivir. La respiración comenzó a agitarse, el corazón bombeaba trabajosamente toda la sangre que ahora parecía correr en violentos torrentes por sus venas, alimentando los necesitados órganos y músculos que parecían a punto de estallar.

Blossom gimió entre los ásperos labios que la herían, que terminaron por tragarse las quejas de la muchacha. Golpeó con tal fuerza el pecho de su agresor que ambos se inclinaron hacia detrás sin perder el contacto. Brick soltó un quejido, pero no por ello dejó de hacer, y como castigo a su rechazo apretó con más fuerza su nuca, clavando las uñas en la delicada piel y acercándola a su cuerpo a tal nivel que a sendas partes les costaba tiempo y esfuerzo respirar.

Mientras se revolvía, Blossom entendió lo que aquello significaba. Como el ladrón que era, aquel asqueroso individuo le estaba robando su primer beso, algo que ella anhelaba con deseo desde que el Profesor les leía cuentos de princesas antes de dormir. Los cuentos siempre decían lo mismo: la chica recibiría el primer beso de su amor verdadero, algo que la colmaba de felicidad, y luego se casaba con el príncipe. Ella desde luego nunca había querido un príncipe que montara un corcel blanco, porque sabía que esos sólo existían, efectivamente, en los cuentos. No se imaginaba con quién, pero sí lo hacía en cómo sería: dulce, tierno, muy suave… él la agarraría suavemente de la cintura y ella le echaría las manos al cuello.

Pero aquellas manos que la agarraban no eran suaves, ni tiernas. La lastimaban, la herían, la hacían sangrar. Igual que lo hacían aquellos labios, que ejecutaban una fuerza muy excesiva. Igual que aquellos dientes, que la desgarraban como si un pedazo de carne fuese. O aquella lengua, que le abrasaba la garganta y entraba y salía de su boca sin su cesión ni permiso.

Bajo un velo de violencia y deseo, Brick fue el primero en notar que Blossom estaba llorando. Sin poder todavía parar, abrió los ojos y contempló las largas pestañas húmedas, y cómo una hilera de lágrimas caía desde ellas hasta juntarse en la punta de su barbilla, manchándole su sudadera. No pudo evitar disfrutar con la imagen, pero no tanto como él se esperaba. De todos modos, estaba seguro de que se le quedaría grabada a fuego en la memoria.

Cuando los golpes, los chillidos y los zarandeos cesaron, sólo cuando Blossom se rindió, Brick consideró que era suficiente.

Se separó de ella de forma brusca, casi lanzándola hacia detrás. Blossom parecía ida, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados sobre los costados, como dándose calor. La observó todavía con gesto fiero, fijándose especialmente en los labios ensangrentados de ella. Él se lamió los propios, y también los notó cubiertos de sangre. ¿A quién le pertenecería el plasma, a ella o a él? Brick también había recibido heridas en la boca en el desesperado repudio de ella.

Notó el sabor acerado al tragar. Al deslizarse el fluido por la garganta, descubrió un nuevo sabor amargo que no les gustó en absoluto. Y él se sintió igual.

—Butch ya os avisó—casi él mismo se asustó de lo ronca que sonó su voz—. Os dijimos que tuvierais cuidado con lo que os gustaba. A fin de cuentas, nosotros somos los malos. Hoy me lo has dejado bien claro.

Ella no le respondió, ni siquiera alzó la mirada, y Brick sintió el incontrolable deseo de agarrarle del mentón hasta hacerla chillar y obligarla a mirar su rostro para que le hablara, para que le respondiera.

Para oír su puta voz.

—Míralo por el lado positivo, nena—habló, sin querer que existiera un incómodo silencio entre los dos—. Hoy has aprendido algo nuevo: a veces, cediendo ganas. No te valdría dar tu brazo a torcer de vez en cuando.

Ella continuó sin hablar, sin levantar la cabeza, en silencio. Cuando comenzó a descender hasta el suelo lentamente, Brick supo que era hora de marcharse.

Y eso hizo, dejándola sola, hundida, rota.

Con los pocos sueños de niña soñadora y estúpida que aún le quedaban, destrozados en mil pedazos para siempre.

.

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
